Blood, Love and War
by MasterDonovan
Summary: Set in England in 1855 a war between the vampires and the Royals is dauntingly near. Light not only has to battle with obsession for the two thousand year old vampire L but he and L with help of three friends must find away to stop the war. Will they be able to save the vampires? or will they all perish at the hands of their enemies? (LXLIGHT , MATTXMELLO, LXLIGHTXMATT,)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people, I know it has been quite some time since I last wrote but it has taken me some time to establish a story. Anyway I am a huge fan of True Blood and with the excitment of season 6 (hopefully not as disappointing as season 5) I decided to take a crack at a Death Note vampire fan-fic. This is told from Light's POV, because I can and because its awesome I will pre-warn you that is fan-fic will most likely contain some yaoiness , also be mindful because It is me writing there will probably be swearing, offensive material, violence, made up crap and probably some humor that may be a little dark. Anyway on with chapter 1 enjoy, Kisses galore Emmett.**

The candle light flickered as the chilled draft entered the library and created an eerie presence. My warm golden- amber eyes were fixed on him tracing his long pale fingers along the dusty spines of the old books, some possible hundreds of years old. Even though he always walked with a slight slouch he continuously moved so gracefully much like a cat sneaking up on its prey, precise and silently. I had truly admired him for everything he was, writer, genius, vampire. L was the epitome of the perfect creature with features so unique and so desirable even males of heterosexual nature would stare in awe of him and his true name, a name kept secret and spoken in hush tones between us only. A perfect complement to the thick, jet black locks that sat wildly brushing against the forehead of his almost symmetrical heart shaped face, the large dark stormy grey irises that sat in his wide deep eyes, the tall yet lanky body that even while he walked and stood hunched over was structured so wonderfully and his ever ticking mind, a mind with constant thought and curiosity and a mind that was locked up tight without a single being knowing his true desires and arousals, yes Lawliet was the perfect name for such a perfect specimen and I had craved him like a starving wolf with a piece of freshly cut and bloodied meat dangling just out of reach. He was the only thing I had truly wanted and yet I could never imagine ever having.

I watch the corners of his thin lips turn up, a rarity but a wonderful marvel. I knew he could hear the beating of my heart, the harsh pounding against my chest as my thoughts filled of only him, my true desire. The sound of my pulse rapidly fluttering against my wrist and neck, taunting him, tempting him making his mouth water with intense hunger and there is something in knowing the fact that I am his and his alone that makes my entire body heat up and pressure build in my groin. The aching just to brush my hands against the china like milky flesh is the ultimate tease. Just a single stroke with a fingertip would have been all it took and I would have truly been to heaven. It was an odd feeling to have towards someone that was such a mystery and for a man at that but one should never be condemned for their sexual appetites as each is to their own craving and my thirst for the perfect creature that stood in my gaze was my desire.

"Light, I lately have found myself in a state of unpleasant restlessness. You of all people know that I crave justice and peace but after you informed me of deaths to my kind that have been rather brutal and yet no one seems to know who these slayers are has left me feeling somewhat depressed and these deaths of course making me wonder a few things" He said

His deep husky monotone voice is like a hot knife, the first word is the recognition of something being driven into my body and every word after slowly melts into me and I cannot help but be completely paralyzed and fixated on the voice that resembles the most romantic low melody.

"And those wonders? Are they curiosities bought on by simple deductions?" I asked

I crossed my left leg over my right and relaxed into the chair, placing my fist against my face creating a perch for my warmed cheek as I slightly cocked my head to the side

Try as I did it was hard to stay composed around him. It was rather peculiar; the first night we met was underneath the basking of the full moon six years ago. I had heard rumors of his kind being more than just creatures written in fiction books, although hard to believe at first, he was the evidence I needed to settle my mind between deciding whether his race were fact or fiction. My curiosity had always been about the blood drinkers. Their history, their wants and needs and I even found myself curious about those who intended to do them harm. I had educated myself in the long line of families who had been known to be vampire hunters and slayers, families who had strict rules for each of their members and rule that each child born to a hunter must carry out the 'family business' and those who didn't were simply cast aside and seen as trash, left to fend for themselves as the many predators of the world could seek them out and make them their next meal, which was always the case. I had been a non-believer in the vampire race for quite some time but once my curiosities peaked about them and I began to read I had made it my objective to come in contact with one and offer my services as a guardian, a friend to those called creatures of the night.

Once I had seen Lawliet feasting on a petty peasant whose death went unnoticed, my beliefs were soon realized and I had confronted him, even though it was much to his surprise I had told him of my plan and even though there was a slight apprehension he seemed to know that I was speaking the truth and I truly wished to serve him. He had escorted me back to his home, a lonely mansion in the countryside located far from civilization and it was there I had gone into more detail about what I truly desired for his kind but mostly him and the home which I had become a resident of from there on out.

"It sometimes bothers me that you have come to know me so well. But you are correct after much thought I believe I have come to a rough conclusion. You have familiarity of the antediluvian treaty set between the vampires and the Royals that dates back the twenty fourth century before Christ, correct?" He purred

He pulled out the large, throne like black leather chair that was adorned with a velvety plush red cushion. He sat down, bought his knees up to his chest and balanced on the balls of his bare feet. He was the strangest vampire, so very strange.

"Yes of course, after all my attention span is rather superfluous" I replied cockily

I pushed some of the chestnut brown hair from out of my eyes so that our gazes met without hindrance. He rose a thin black eyebrow slightly and quickly dropped it

"It is a well-known fact that the Royals have always had a problem with the vampires even though my kind have abetted them on several hundred occasions throughout history, but when the treaty was set in place it charted that the vampires and Royals were remain withdrawn from one another, even though they sought after our service and we had never asked for such. There had never been a murder from either parties that could be tied to the other now abruptly skulls of vampires who have recently been killed have been showing up, which leads me to consider that the Royals have destroyed the agreement and could very well be planning to wage war against my kind" He asked me

I sat with my own thoughts for a brief moment, what Lawliet was suggesting was a possibility but if he was accurate then I had to wonder why then they didn't seek to abolish him first. Even though I was quite skilled in weaponry and combat I was still only human, the Royals also had many armies they could have simply broken through the doors, eradicated me and then proceeded to kill the man I swore to protect.

"There is a slight problem with your concept" I suddenly said as if my words were like vomit flowing freely from my mouth

He looked at me with curiosity in his dark orbs.

"Go on, you have my attention" He replied raising his thumb to his soft, thin, pink lips and delicately and inaudibly chewing on the tip of his nail without drawing away from my stare.

"The Royals have known for centuries that you are more or less the vampire lord, your kind, even some humans respect you because of your attitude to co-habitation and the desire for peace and often they are willing to sacrifice themselves for you also. So why then would they not come directly here and first eliminate the man who has exclusively been the defender of your kind for the last two hundred years?" I asked him

I could see him taking in what I had put forward and I knew that he would have an answer within the next few breaths that escaped my mouth

"What you are saying is correct, although I do not see myself as a ruler I ostensibly have gained such a title and that is why the vampire population in the United Kingdom has greatly amplified over the last century. However if they had come for me first what do you believe would have transpired to the Royals?"

The Royals had always been untrustworthy. They were an elite group of men with prestigious blood lines, children and ancestors of Earls, Dukes, Marquis and even in some rare cases Kings. As the decades rolled by and members were replaced and added the rules began to change, but the one treaty was always in play. Lawliet was right, the vampire population here had greatly increased and it was possible the Royals had picked up on it which was why there were suddenly vampire deaths coming to light. Lawliet had only learned about them from humans that were loyal to the vampire race, whom told me and I proceeded to inform him. Despite the loyalty he received from some humans and all vampires he did also have a few enemies. Those who did not like his social status, the fact he was a vampire and those who simply detested him for his brilliant mind and his released published theories about the relationships between humans and vampires. If anything had happened to L then there would have been an outrage and although it was not entirely clear there were a suspected world vampire population of millions, much more than the Royals armies. If they had eliminated L first the Royals would have not had any fighting chance, despite what weapons they had, most of which rendered impractical due to the misconceptions on what did and didn't harm a vampire. Why I hadn't come to that conclusion before I had said anything made me feel like a fool, but I had to try and remain composed and not allow him to see that it clearly bothered me that I didn't realize my flaw in my previous statement.

"Yes I see, then what exactly would you like me to do?" I asked

I already knew where this conversation was heading. I had been loyal to L for six years; I had served him to the best of my abilities. I had painfully trained in combat so that if someone had thought they were clever and actually managed to get inside the mansion I was fully prepared for retaliation. Whatever L wanted I did, I had been hoping for the last six years he would finally give into his lust for my blood and take it, as I wanted to continue to serve him; I had hoped if that day came he would stop once my heartbeat slowed. I had dreamed about those pearly white fangs burying into my flesh, pulling at my skin and devouring my blood. I had dreams where he would finally show that he was a primal beast and take me completely, of course they were dreams I knew that would never become true, L was a gentleman and such lustful considerations would have never tainted his brilliant mind. Vampire or not there was never going to be any urge that he would give into if he believed it would compromise his train of thought.

Even over the last six years I had only ever seen him drink directly from a human once and that was because at the time there was a shortage in cattle and other farm animals, which he typically indirectly drank from. For that he was admirable and it was because of his ways that he was respected by the humans.

"I would like for you to see if you can find a relationship between the hunters and the Royals. I am sure they're connected and if not one in the same. I cannot decide on my next plan of action until I know for a certainty that the massacres and the Royals are interconnected and I would like this done as hurriedly as possible as I do not wish to have any more of my kind slain. I would also like it if you could write to my nephew in France and ask him if he has heard any rumors concerning the deaths here in the U.K, as a vampire himself perhaps he would have received information, I will see if I can come in contact with any other vampires once the sun has set and ask if they can establish some sort of assembly patrol to guarantee no more bereavements occur" He replied

I stood up and brushed over my white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and the tan colored slacks to get rid of any wrinkles that started to appear from sitting. I raised my head again to meet L's gaze.

"I will get right on it" I replied

I made my way to the large mahogany door and placed my hand on the brass handle but before I could pull down and exit the room, silently cursing because of his damn stubbornness not to take a drink from me, I heard him call back out to me

"Light?"'

I turned my head so our eyes met once again

"Yes L?"

I could almost hear the wretched desperation in my voice; it was sickening and made me cringe.

"Thank you for your allegiance to me" He said

I simply nodded my head once and left the room; I quietly shut the door behind me, collected a portable flat wick kerosene lamp from the storage cupboard and made my way to the basement where old records were kept. It was more or less a large archive of information dating back as far as two thousand years. I paused at the stairs after I removed the padlock from the heavy iron door and reached into my left trouser pocket to retrieve a thin box of matches. The cardboard was slightly worn and dog-eared, I pulled out a single match struck it against the packaging and I lit the cotton wick inside the lamp, opening the flute for the flame to become brighter. I placed the matches back into my pocket and made my way down into the damp darkness.

1855 had been a relatively uneventful year so far and the unexpected vampire deaths were actually the first tweak of excitement in a long time. Other than the discovery of the "Devils Footprints" found in Devon in February and the Great Gold Robbery in between London Bridge and Folkestone in May everything had been rather unobtrusive and truthfully I was sure that something like this of great proportions was bound to happen I just didn't think that it would be something that would affect myself and my Lord too.

There weren't really any terms to our professional relationship, I just offered to keep him safe as one man could with an extensive understanding of vampire history and weaponry and on my own accord I ran errands or just did anything he asked of me, there was really nothing in it for me, I hadn't asked him to turn me or drink from me even though that was my yearning. Just the pleasure of being associated with a vampire and being able to learn from him. He did however offer me a room in his large mansion which was much too big for one man, even said man was a vampire. He had said it would defeat the purpose if I were frequently traveling back and forth between my home town of West Wellow and Winchester where he resided if my resolve was being a service to him and learning from him.

It wasn't a demanding move; I had nothing to leave behind. I had already done that when I moved from Japan to West Wellow once my interests in the vampires peaked. I didn't have what most men of twenty-five had, I didn't have a wife or children or even a place of employment for that matter. I left my mother, father and sister in Japan. We never write because often letters are seized by border armies but I think of them occasionally when my mind isn't inundated with my licentious thoughts of L.

Even though it seemed harmless homosexuality was punishable by incarceration of ten years, however it used to be punishable by death but the last execution of a person condemned of buggery was in 1836. It was always a preposterous concept to me to penalize someone simply because of the way they loved. However since L very rarely left the mansion and theologically speaking he wasn't exactly human there was a loop hole so if at any time the topic arose between us I had something to fall back on but even though it was socially deplorable to be gay it did not trouble me what others thought of me, I desired him desperately which was why when he said jump I asked how high in hopes that maybe sometime while I was still young and able to become physically stimulated he would humor me in my ludicrous fascination although I knew all too well that it would not cure me of my covetousness and want to be with him

I shook the thought of L out of my head; I placed down the lamp on the large, exceptionally weighty solid wooden desk with dovetail joints and walked over to the floor to wall shelving units that housed the large black books that contained the many different types of parchment L had been collecting for the last two hundred years. There were things like reports, letters, clippings from all fifty two different English newspapers and he had even managed to somehow collect some ancient scripture pertaining to the existence of vampires, he really was rather the borderline obsessive, if there was anything that was released no matter how absurd it seemed relating to vampires he would keep it. I pulled out the first large book, placed it away from the lamp on the desk so I wouldn't accidentally push it off and ultimately cause a fire not only destroying all of L's hard work but becoming a crispy skeleton myself.

I had been through these archives many a time, they helped me in gaining knowledge that I didn't want to annoy L with. He didn't have much patience when it came to someone persistently asking questions about him in particular, he liked to remain as private as possible and even after six years over serving him I still knew very little about him but what I did know I kept it silent, particularly his name, his name seemed so consecrated, he had only told me a year ago and it was because he said he trusted me with his existence and that I truly was the first friend he had ever had and honestly as he was to me.

I began to go through the articles slowly making sure I didn't skip any important details, I would feel the utmost guilt if I had missed something about the Royals or any vampire slayings through my own impatience and negligence especially since I expected nothing but perfection from myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear the sound of very soft footsteps above on the floor over the basement. L was on the move, I had never actually been present with him when he had gone out rarely I never had the mind to ask to join him. He had been used to solitude for so long that I often thought my presence was probably more of an irritation to him than anything, and even though there was never a time he requested I leave him alone or asked for me not to disturb him I always had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that he would have preferred if he saw little of me. It was a painful feeling knowing that the one thing in my life I truly wanted I could not have and what was worse than my obsession for him was that it was unbreakable I had desired him just as much as I had six years ago and even though there were times I tried to convince myself to give up because it was clear that there was never going to be nothing more than friendship between us I simply could not place it aside, the truth was I was desperately in love with him even though most of his past was a secret bound with chains and locks stored away in that mind that never seemed to open. I ached for just one night where he would tell me what exactly happened to him on the night he was turned.

I looked up from the book and closed it; I would resume my reading during the day while L continued to write his thesis in the study. I quickly gathered up the kerosene lamp and rushed up the stairs quickly in hopes I would catch him before he left to search out some local vampires. It wasn't going to matter which vampires he entrusted with for the patrol, they all adored him, he was like a God to them which I completely understood.

I exited the basement and closed the door behind me; re attached the padlock and clasping it shut. He was standing there slightly hunched over, his hands buried inside the pockets of the navy slacks, feet bare as they always were and a white button down shirt with the sleeves down and untidily hanging over the waist of his trousers. The shadowy lines underneath his hypnotic eyes appeared even darker than the night previously; they stood out substantially against the tone of his pastel and delicate flesh. I had never known L to sleep and I had always questioned how someone who deprived himself on a necessity for all creatures could unremittingly have an ever running mind.

"Are you getting ready to leave?" I asked him casually

"Yes, shortly. I want to discuss something with you first and I have been standing here contemplating on how to bring up the subject material, I didn't anticipate you coming up for quite some time so I thought I would have had the period required to decide on how to approach you with my issue" he replied

I snuffed out the flame in the kerosene lamp and placed it gently on top of the storage cupboard, which I would put back in its place once it had cooled down. I turned back around to face L

"I am going to go write that letter you requested me to send to your nephew, if you would like some more time to think" I replied

I wasn't sure what it was that L wanted to discuss with me, but then I never really could predict what L was going to say. Whilst his eyes were hauntingly beautiful they did remain inexpressive most of the time, I had always believed that it was a defense tactic of his. Even though he very rarely socialized and despite his peculiar yet mysterious appearance people and vampires a like quite enjoyed his personality. He was happy to have a conversation as long as no questions were asked about his personal life and he did quite thoroughly enjoy it when people would challenge his intelligence, he would always prove to be the smarter man but if someone were to undermine him or label him as unintelligent or a nothing more than a mimic of greater minds that came before him he would have a rather dangerous temper and would often lock himself in the library and refuse to speak even with me. That was something we both had in common, we were rather childish.

"No, I think I should be able to get to the point without me continuing to ponder. Perhaps we should have a seat, come with me to the study"

In general L was not ill tempered and he very rarely even raised his voice above the seductive low monotone that seemed unique to him. He was actually quite kind and friendly I had seen it several times over the course of the years I had been with him, especially during the day when the thick shades were drawn and the mansion was lit up by candles because of the void of sunlight in the home and we had sat and played several friendly games of chess. We had discussed history and mythology, things that strike both our interest we even sometimes debated although it never got heated. Being with L was pleasant however those days where we would have those friendly encounters made me want him even more so it was a cruel torture on his part because I was sure that he knew very well how I felt about him and I knew for a certainty that if the worse come to worse he knew I would die for him.

We made our way into the study, a large room that was furnished with only two chocolate brown wooden chairs that were padded with fine black silk with legs shaped into fancy filigree resembling something similar to rolling waves in the ocean. He sat in his traditional position, balancing on the balls of his feet with his knees resting against his chest and sitting marginally forward so his spine did not touch the back of the chair. I sat down and folded my right leg over my left, inclined into the wood and waited for him to proceed with what he wanted to share with me. His eyes were fixed on mine and I could feel my heart start to accelerate in pace, it was part anxiety and part because of the way he seemed to reach into me and touch my soul with nothing more than a glance.

"You have been with me for six years Light and for those six years you have been loyal to me, you have never argued with my requests and you have never denied them either. You have been a faithful friend and as you know I trust you more than anyone and I would not take a second thought into leaving my existence in your hands. Since these deaths have come to the surface I have been somewhat concerned about not only my safety but yours as well. I know that it is often hard for you to be here with me because I do not like to discuss myself and there for you have had to trust someone you know little about and yet you have never pressured me into telling you about myself"

He paused for a moment and placed his thumb to his lips and parted them slightly. The tips of his protracted incisors gleamed in the candle light, my eyes fixated on the sleek pearl white peaks that I had dreamed about so many times. I was almost hypnotized by them and I could feel my lips faintly quake as I pictured them sinking into the light golden-pink tender flesh of my jugular. I blinked and drew my attention back to his onyx colored pools and waited for him to continue what he was saying. I could see that he was thinking, when he was deep in thought he always placed his thumb to his soft lips, lips that I had a burning passion to kiss, the thin pink pillows that I wished I could feel against my skin, teasing me making me submit to his true strength that I had known he had but never saw.

"You have been kind to me even when I have made things hard for you; despite what you may think I hold you in high regards both in my mind and in my heart. In two thousand years I have never had the pleasure of someone who was able to tolerate my personality and yet with no complaints and no disagreements you have continued to stand by my side and I am well aware that you would gladly risk your life for me. I feel as if our friendship has been very rewarding to both of us however I am coming to a point where after two thousand years of depriving myself of things that are natural all beings I feel I have reached my threshold and I can no longer survive the way that I have been" He paused again

My anxiety levels had reached a peak. I wasn't sure what he was trying to tell me and truthfully it had me worried. It sounded as if he was having existential crisis and he was contemplating his own demise. A part of me hoped that this was him trying to tell me he needed more from our friendship, but with L being a closed book and the fact I had never seen him bring home anyone else on the rare occasions he had gone out I was sure that he had no interest in any form of romantic attachment I was sure he didn't even know what love was or even how sexual intercourse worked. I had only known him six out of those two thousand years and I was unaware of what he used to be like or even how he was as a human, so the conversation was leaving me with a lot of questions and that in itself was making me excessively uneasy.

I fiddled with my shirt trying to distract my mind in hopes the fear would subside. I managed to calm down especially since I seemed to neglect the fact he would be able to hear how rapid my heart was beating.

"You do not need to be nervous I am not contemplating suicide nor am I asking you to leave" He replied

"Sorry L, I do try to keep my emotions intact in your presence I don't purposely try to torment you" I said to him

"I have asked you before that when you are here and we are alone to please call me Lawliet, it is a daily reminder to me that I do have a bond with someone" He said sternly yet still not raising his voice

'Lawliet, I don't want to rush you with what you are trying to tell me but even though you have said I don't have to be nervous I am still human and when it comes to matters regarding you I do become rather anxious, I am sure you are well aware by now how I see you and you are also probably aware that you occupy my mind more often than I should allow you to. I appreciate that you respect our friendship and I am glad that you recognize my ongoing loyalty and that I would gladly give my life up for you but if you could and if you don't mind please get to the point" I replied

He looked at me and suddenly his lips curled up into a full smile. It was the first time in me serving him that I had actually seen him smile like that. His fangs full and well in my view and the rest of his teeth were so perfectly straight and the whitest of white. It was a remarkable and beautiful sight. He was truly a stunning man.

"Your beautiful" I found myself saying without even realizing

The smiled still remained on his face

"Pardon?" He said with an inquisitive tone

"Nothing, please continue with what you were saying" I said quickly

I already knew he heard me his hearing surpassed every other creature's, he would hear a pin drop from miles away and when my heart thumped rapidly, even if it were at normal pace it would have sounded like a drum banging inside his skull and how he managed to concentrate with that was beyond me.

"I would like to make you my successor" He suddenly said

The smile vanished from his face and it returned to his typical inexpressiveness.

"Your successor? What exactly would that entail?"

I knew what it meant to be a successor in human terminology but not much had been mentioned about what it meant to be a vampire's successor. L had not spoken about it before and with little to nothing ever recorded about it I was curious and slightly confused.

"Firstly I want to reiterate, even if you do not agree to it, I would still as I always will consider you as the only one I trust and feel a bond with. A vampires bloodline is his or her ultimate pride, vampires like humans want their heritage to continue throughout history, I do not wish to die without knowing that my blood will carry on out through the centuries to come. I am rather proud of my life as a vampire, I believe the reason I am so highly regarded is because I have virtues and morals uncommon to my kind and I would like that if anything should happen to me that those same principles continue to be carried out"

His gaze didn't move from mine he didn't even blink and I felt like I was dreaming, what I was hearing was that L was considering turning me. All I had ever wanted was his affection, I wanted him to lust for me and desire me. I wanted him to feel something other than friendship towards me like I had for him hopelessly for the last six years

"In two thousand years I have not been with anyone vampire or human simply because I have not trusted anyone. When you approached me on the night that we met you greatly intrigued me, something that nobody else had done. The time you have been with me you have been nothing but loyal and at no time have you ever angered me or caused me frustration. I know very well that there have been times that you have believed that your presence is a burden to me but it could not be further from the truth. If I were to be completely honest, as I always am, if you were to vacate from this mansion and vanish from my existence it would deeply sadden me as at no point have I ever wanted our friendship to ever cease. Like you would for me I would sacrifice myself for you if it comes to a point where it was a choice between your life and mine"

I was completely dumbstruck. L had never expressed any thoughts he had towards me before and even though it frustrated me and left me constantly wondering if I was nothing more than a slave to him to hear him admit he always held me in high regard was worth the frustration and angst. It was even worth the constant torment of my lust, desire and love for him. The nights I had been alone in my room and his face, his scent, his voice echoing in my mind and dreams wrapping around me like a mist of pure passion causing me to masturbate several times over aching for his hands to be the ones touching me instead of my own. That pain was worth going through just now knowing that I did mean something to him.

"Light I am offering you the one thing you have truly desired, the one thing that I know has caused you anguish and pain, I know how you regard me and I know that the nights you have spent alone in your room while I have occupied myself with writing where you have pleasured yourself with me in your heart and mind have hurt you deeply. I am offering you me and eternal life. You will not have to suppress your hunger and desire for me you will not have to spend nights pleasing yourself and you will no longer have to fight with your thoughts about whether or not I care for you. I will tell you this now, you have been the only thing I have truly wanted in my life as a vampire and the only reason I have not told you this until now is because for the last six years I have been sure that if I drank from you I would not be able to stop but I have decided that if this is what you truly want if you want to be in a relationship with me and you want me to drink from you then I will gladly turn you and hope that you would agree to spend eternity with me. I would also share with you my life, I will tell you who I was, what happened to me and anything else you wish to know"

My heart had stopped. Had I fallen asleep and not realized? Had I somehow gone out of consciousness? Was I only hearing what I wanted to hear from him? I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe couldn't even think anything more than questions

"However"

I knew it had to be too good to be true. I knew there was a however, I felt myself silently curse him for dangling what I wanted in front of me and ripping it away with in a flash

"I do not want your answer now. I would like, if you don't mind for you to think about what this would truly mean for you, what you would be leaving behind as a human and knowing that becoming a vampire will not be easy, it is painful and it can destroy you mentally if you are not fully prepared for it. I want you to allow yourself a period of one month to decide your fate. If you want to become my successor and you would like to be my lover for the rest of eternity, I mean that you will be faithful to me as I would be to you and you agree not to feed off of humans then I will gladly do that for you. I am asking you not as your friend but as your potential partner and life taker and giver to please think this out thoroughly and if your answer is yes then on the full moon at the end of the month is will turn you" he finished

I didn't need a month I knew my answer but as I always had I was going to respect his wishes I was going to take the month and think thoroughly about what it was going to be like for me to become a vampire. It was going to be a hard and long month but ultimately if it meant I would become a vampire and I would have the man I had craved for six years as my lover for eternity that that month seemed so minimal

"I will respect your wishes, as I always have Lawliet and I will consider what you are offering with great thought. Thank you for putting me out of my misery and putting my mind at rest. I will leave you to do what you have to do and I will write the letter you requested for your nephew and insure it is on its travels in the morning" I replied

It was going to be hard not to touch him now that I knew that is what he wanted. It was going to be a new brand of torture knowing that he desired me as much as I desired him and not be able to be with him for another month, the thought of finally dancing my fingers along his milky flesh, the thought of his lips against mine, his fangs penetrating me, devouring the crimson liquid that flowed within me was what was going to be fueling me every night until the full moon at the end of the month. Whatever I was sacrificing as a human and no matter how much pain I was going to go through it was all going to be worth it to be with him.

I stood up from my chair and tried to hide my obviously arousal.

"Lawliet, there is one question that I want to ask you" I said

I hoped that he would not notice that I was becoming excessively hard within my trousers

"What would you like to know?" He said gently

"Have you always known how much I have yearned for you?" I asked

"Yes, you do not do a very good job at disguising it Light"

He smiled at me again and looked down at the tent that I was sporting in my trousers, my cheeks slightly flushed with pink

"You shouldn't be embarrassed I think it is flattering that someone as odd as I would have such a reaction on you"

It made me smile and I left the room and made my way to the library to begin my letter to L's nephew in France. My heart and mind were in a flutter and the end of the month was so close in my reach.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard to distillate at the task at hand when all I could think about was L. I had felt like I was hallucinating, we was going to give me everything I had ever wanted, everything I ached for and all I had to do was wait out the month. I had finally felt like my devotion to him was paying off. I loved him and I wanted to be able to tell him that.

I dipped the quill into the small ink pot and I let the excess drip of the tip before placing it against the parchment. L had taught me French a couple of years ago and I had become quite fluent in it. Vampires were not a secret, every single country knew of their existence so I wouldn't have to hide what I needed to tell his nephew in a concealed message.

My hand started to move across the scroll of parchment in an easy flow

_ChèreNate_

_Je vous écris pour vous demander votre aide. Il ya eu un massacre à la race des vampires ici à Winchester au cours des derniers jours et je suis en espérant que peut-être vous avez entendu parler de ceci ou peut offrir une certaine assistance à qui a cruellement fait ces exécutions absurdes, je dois mes propres théories, mais je ne peuvent pas les exprimer encore. S'il vous plaît, si vous n'avez aucune information, même si elle n'est que spéculation sur les responsables de la disparition ou en nature à écrire moi ou comme toujours, vous êtes invités à visiter, Cordialement. L_

I read it out loud in English to myself to make sure that it had sounded like my L

"Dearest Nate, I am writing to you to ask for your assistance. There has been a massacre to the vampire race here in Winchester over the last few days and I am hoping that perhaps you have heard about this or can offer some assistance to who has cruelly done these senseless executions, I do have my own theories but I cannot express them as yet. Please, if you do have any information even if it is just speculation about those responsible for the demise of our kind write me back or as always you are welcome to visit, Sincerely. L"

I allowed the ink to dry and pulled out a paper envelope that had turned a slight brown color after succumbing to many years without use, L's seal, a black candle and a packet of matches from the drawer. I wrote the address carefully onto the envelope and set aside to dry. I folded the parchment in half and carefully side it into the confines of the envelope. I turned it over so the writing faced the table. I lit the candle and melted wax onto the back flap; I quickly pressed in the seal, an Old English font L and blew out the candle. Once I was sure the wax had set I turned it back over and left it on the desk where I would be able to find it in the morning.

I got up out of the chair and made my way up to my room where I would retire for the night. L would be back before dawn and he would fix himself the blood that he had stored in the cellar in large wooden barrels and would hopefully sleep at least for a short time. I was persistently concerned about him and I worried if he was truly alright. I knew he couldn't become ill but I was concerned that his writing and also the recent murders was what was keeping him awake all day, he prided himself on his hypothesis and he was world known for his studies on human and vampire relationships and it was only until I thought about it as I undressed and slipped under the bed clothes that I had realized I was his muse, he had begun writing them a year after we had met and I hadn't seemed to notice that the reason why he was writing them was because he felt for me what I felt for him. Perhaps if I had taken the time to actually read them I would have become apparent to the fact, but if it was something L wanted to keep from me until now because he wanted to tell me himself then he would have asked me not to read his papers anyway. It had been the first time in the last six years I had gone to bed with a smile on my boyishly handsome face.

I had hoped for L's sake that we would soon find out were had been killing of his kind so that L could deliver a punishment he saw as fit so that maybe some of the encumbrance could be lifted from him and he could get some rest. I had decided as I laid thinking about it that after I had taken the letter to the docks that I would take the time to walk around the town, collect some groceries for my meals from stalls and stores the locals ran, with the produce they had farmed and harvested themselves and see if I could hear any whispers about the murders and hopefully get some answers for my vampire.

Even though the mansion was quite large there were only three bedrooms and L had taken the upmost care in selecting mine. He had given me the room with a large four poster bed, covered in a thick black and red comforter that had delicate hand stitched flower petals and s shaped curls all over the entire face. The carpet was a plush deep violet that kept the room warm which was divine in the cold months when it dropped below zero. The walls were decorated in portraits of famous composers like Beethoven and Emilie Mayer and writers like Charlotte Bronte and Margaret Fuller placed in large golden colored frames with intricate designs around the edges placed against black walls with red skirting boards. There was a large dressing table with a large oval shaped mirror and the dresser itself a hand crafted beauty carved from the finest mahogany and at the other end of the room in direct line with the dresser a tall hefty wardrobe fitted with drawers and a clothing rail and tarnished in the most warming golden hue.

The other room was for guests like his nephew when he visited from France and L's bedroom, much like him was very private but I was excited by the idea of finally being able to see it once the month of waiting was over.

I could feel my body throbbing for him, the thought of his pale flesh against mine his fangs lightly touching the side of my neck before penetrating my skin, breaking through the layers and drawing out my blood that would fill his mouth and make me groan with the intense pain laced with pleasure. I wanted it, I needed it, I desired to feel his naked body against mine, his delicate long fingers tracing every curve and every muscle and eventually resting against my abundant and rigid member, never touched by another being human nor vampire, as he lightly caressed it. I already knew he was going to be an exceedingly tender lover, I could tell by his demeanor and the way he spoke. Everything L did from his writing even when he sat in thought he did it so intensively and with great care. Even when we played chess together each move he made was done with great thought and grace.

I could feel my body temperature begin to rise as I thought about him. I closed my eyes and I saw him, those hypnotic hauntingly beautiful eyes, the messy yet soft looking black locks on his head, the creamy, smooth tantalizing skin that was as white as snow and looked as if it would be as soft as silk and his smile, beautiful so divinely happy with the ivory pointed fangs peeking out from under his top rose pink lip.

"How I crave you so desperately" I whispered into the warm air that radiated from off the flesh of my stripped body.

I ran my hands leisurely down the golden-pink skin of my torso, lightly brushing the pink stiff nipple on the left side of my body as I traced the tips of my fingers to the small amount of light brown curly hair that trailed from my naval and down towards the pulsating, stiff member that stood solid and straight. I wrapped my hand around my cock firmly and began to stroke in placid yet firm pulls. I breathed in deeply as I took in the aroma of L that seemed to fill the air in the entire mansion. That dark sweet scent that had entirely captivated me on the first night we met and unrelentingly entrapped me, a perfume that was so uniquely him that it could come from no one else.

My strokes had become more paced as I gently brushed the swollen head with the tip of my thumb, instantly sending a much desired shiver down my spine causing my skin to bunch into tiny goose bumps. I could feel my thumb become lightly lubricated as the pre-cum leaked slowly covering the very tip making it give off a sheen that was accentuated by the moon beams creeping through the slips of the dense curtains where they hadn't been quite closed.

The sound of his deep husky voice resonating though my mind as I recalled his words he spoke to me in the study

_I am offering you me and eternal life_

I moaned loudly as my grip became tighter and the pace intense and fast. I quickly reached down and placed my hand under the bed to retrieve a handkerchief.

"Oh L, I want you so desperately" I groaned through a heavy pant as my fingers glided quickly against my length. I arched my back slightly as I could feel my orgasm getting closer and closer.

_You will not have to suppress your hunger and desire for me_

The pleasure shot through me like a stray bolt of lightning, reaching to my very core as I felt the stream of the blistering white fluid shoot onto my stomach and chest witch a great deal of force. The warm liquid slowly cascading down my heated flesh. I took my hand away from my cock which continued to pulse as it began to soften. I wiped the mess from off of me and rolled the handkerchief in a ball and placed it down onto the carpeted floor.

"It is always for you L, I love you so dearly" I panted lightly

As my heart rate calmed and my member returning back to its flaccid state I pulled the comforter up and covered my naked body with it. I closed my eyes once again and I had felt like a weight had been lifted from off of my shoulders. I rested my head heavily into the feather pillow and slowly fell asleep.

The rays of morning sun streamed in through the slits in the heavy curtains and lay delicately on my cheek. I stirred to the warmth and proceed to roll away from the dawn. I opened my amber eyes and lightly rubbed them with the back of my hand. I had never been a heavy sleeper I could be awoken easily if I heard a conversation or the opening of the door, which was why once I was fully awake, wondered why I hadn't heard L come in after he left the night previously. I quickly pulled back the comforter and rose up from the bed. I clothed myself as quickly as possible and made my way down stairs to search for the vampire. Normally I could tell where he was because I could smell the scent that poured off of him, that dark sweet aroma that I adored so much. I watched my feet as they lightly padded as they connected with the red carpet that adorned the stairs. I had tripped on those stairs many times so it had become a habit that I would watched were I placed my footing.

I reached the bottom and my feet connected with the cool floor.

"L?" I called out; I could hear the worry in my voice

It was probably rather pathetic that a mere human would be concerned about the wellbeing of a creature that was a strong as an army of hundreds, faster than any train and more intelligent than anyone or anything, he was the top of the food chain but I held him so dear to me that I could not help but be slightly nervous.

I didn't get a response and the mansion did feel strangely empty. I checked the library and the study and his presence was vacant. I rushed back up the stairs and knocked loudly on his bedroom door.

"L, Lawliet, are you in there?" I asked

Still no response. I raced back down the stairs as quickly as possible; the padlock had been secure on the basement door so I knew he wasn't in there. There was only one more place to look at that was the cellar. I made my way to the door that was as heavy as the rest, if that was where he was there was a chance that he could not have heard me searching for him or calling out his name. The cellar was almost sound proof and unless one realized the carpet on the floor hid a trap door underneath it no one would have thought it was anything more than a storage cupboard. I leaned down and pulled the carpet up which revealed a large square door with an o shaped iron handle. I lifted it and the moment I saw the light from the kerosene lamp beaming lightly around the room I knew he was safe. I turned around and slipped the lower half of my body into the hole and closed the door behind me and I climbed down the stairs and turned to see my raven haired vampire sitting on the large barrel in his usual sitting position, a brandy glass half filled with crimson liquid in one hand and his other raised to his mouth.

"Good morning Light" he said deeply with his thumb still pressed to his lips

"Good morning Lawliet, I thought you would have been resting by now" I said slightly panting from the running around I had done in the mansion searching for him

"Why is it that you are out of breath? have you decided to take up exercise?" He fixed his eyes on me and gently smiled

I smiled in return, it was rare that he had made humorous comments, he wasn't exactly the joke type but every now and then, especially when he was in a lively mood he would say something amusing.

"I would not need exercise when I am left rushing around the mansion is search of you. I hadn't heard you come in last night and I had become embarrassingly worried about you"

He jumped down off the barrels and landed softly not spilling even a single drop of blood from the glass.

"That is something you should not feel embarrassed about; in light of recent events I can understand your concern for me. Whilst I was out last night I had come across a man who was clearly intoxicated he had caught my intention when in the midst of his drunk ramblings to himself he had mentioned something about the recent vampire slayings, I began to follow him and although I am not fluent in drunk speech I believe he had mentioned something about possible contracted murders, although I am not sure if they were one in the same conversation" L said as he rose the glass to his lips

My eyes drew to his mouth and I watch intently as his soft rose pink lips pressed up against the glass slightly squashing it revealing the distinct cracks in the flesh. He tipped the glass up and I watched the crimson liquid slip down the curve of the glass and line his mouth with a red layer of wetness.

I swallowed hard at the same time as he had and watched as he placed his tongue to his lips, opened his mouth slowly and licked the away the remains of the liquid. He was so deeply arousing.

I blinked and looked back to his eyes, he was likely waiting for me to respond, I cleared my throat and gazed in the obsidian hypnotic pools.

"So it is possible that someone has being paying for the deaths of your kind" I finally said ridding my voice of the hoarseness that came from becoming aroused by the dance his lips had relished in with the silken crimson fluid.

"It is a possibility, however the words of a drunk should not always be taken so seriously" He replied

He finished off the last of the blood and held the stem of the glass in between his thumb and index finger.

"There is an old saying that a man will only speak what is true to his heart when he is plastered with intoxication" I replied

L's lips slightly curled at the remark

"That in its self is yet more rubbish that was no doubt invented by a drunk, a human who believes he has to be intoxicated to truly speak what is in his heart is a fool in my eyes. I have seen for myself that humans are quite capable of feeling without the aid of Brandy" L purred in the monotone voice that I never tired of listening to.

I collected the lamp and we made our way out of the cellar and I closed the door behind us, neatly covering it back over with the carpet. I ran my hand over the plush dark violet, similar to the floor covering in my room and once I was satisfied it was perfectly even I closed the large weighty door and snuffed out the flame in the lamp with my thumb and index finger. I placed the lamp on top of the storage cupboard.

L had stood waiting for me and we began to walk side by side as he led us into the library where I had left the letter for his nephew on the desk.

He moved around the table and sat down in the throne like chair.

"I have a few errands to run today, is there anything more that you would like me to do while I am out?" I asked him

"I have been contemplating something" He said almost ignoring my question

"Oh? And what has been running in your over adventurous mind this time?" I asked him

"If, in the slightest chance that the drunk was speaking the truth and someone had been paid to kill the vampires then I have been wondering if it would be a good idea for us to have contracted murderers of our own. I would not intend on using them for the purposes they are in the profession for but it may be helpful to us and the rest of the vampire population if we had humans who are skilled in retrieving information and not only that but would be able to go behind enemy lines and were able to escape possible capture" He replied

I frowned and sat in the other chair that was placed in front of his the two separated by the wooden desk

"I can see why you would have that notion, but are you going to be able to trust someone enough to do that for you? I would offer to do it myself but I am well known for having a bond with you. People know my name and face" I replied

"Regardless I would not ask you to put yourself at risk like that. Even though I am well aware you are very skilled in combat and weaponry I do not want to risk your existence nor do I want to see my possible successor and lover placed in danger. As for the trust issue I have come to know there is one thing that is common to most humans, their trust and loyalty can be bought when the right exchange is in play" He replied

"Is there something I can do then for you while I am out, perhaps meet with someone you know?" I asked him

"No, we will pay the men I am considering for this job a visit tonight, they are actually old acquaintances of mine and known for their skills. We will speak with them his evening once dusk has settled in"

"Very well, I must leave to ensure your letter reaches you nephew as soon as possible, but will you be alright? I won't come home and find your skull has exploded from over thinking?" I asked with a smile

"Even if it could do that I cannot die so you have nothing to be concerned about my excessively imaginative human"

I smiled and picked up the letter. I had gone to my room and pulled on my black slightly heeled boots, draped my long black woolen coat over my shoulders and left the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

I had taken the letter to the docks and had bribed the captain with enough pounds to make a guinea and a shilling, which was enough to guarantee the safety of L's letter and a delivery as quick as possible. L had been quite wealthy. Like humans, vampires had a social statuses according how wealthy they were and because of how L lived for the last two thousand years, he had accumulated enough wealth to live off of for the next two thousand years. He needed little that monetary exchange could give him. He paid for the cattle blood he consumed and he had given me access to the rest for me to purchase anything I needed.

I was quite shocked that not L had referred me as his human but also that he was going to take me with him when he paid his acquaintances a visit once the sun had gone down. I had not been out in public with L since the first day that we had met and that was only because I had approached him. I was quite lucky that L beat to the sound of his own drum as it were, he was well aware of the law that punished those convicted of being in a homosexual relationship and yet he must have known as I did that because he were not theologically speaking human we could not be convicted of such a crime. Even though it would have been impossible for anyone in the legal system to know that we would be having an emotional and physical relationship, I was sure that he would have protected me should such an unlikely event occur.

I made my way to the center of town to the usual stores that I had visited. I collected recently baked bread, freshly pulled vegetables and meat. To be butcher was an intelligent job, everyone, even the poor ate meat. Those not so wealthy would eat bacon and sausages and the wealthy, chicken and wild fowl like pheasant and wild duck. I did quite enjoy food in general but I had never indulged myself in sweets, even though I had the means too. Not only was I not blessed with a sweet tooth I knew that L was quite fond of sugary treats when he was still human. Even back then when L was still human they would cover fruits in seeds and nuts to bring out the sweetness they even had the use of honey long before sugar was even discovered and because of this I never bought sweets knowing it would torture him.

Once I had got the groceries that I required I started my trek back home. L had horses in stables but I had never used them I quite liked walking even though it had taken me a little over an hour each way it was a time for me to give thought to L's proposition. I had so desperately wanted to be with him and although I hadn't ever given much thought about becoming vampire myself over the last six years if it meant I could have the man I desired for the rest of eternity then I wanted to become a creature of the night, regardless of what I had to sacrifice in my human life.

"Master Light!" I heard a voice come from behind me and the sound of heavy breathing

I turned to see who had addressed me. A man, dressed in riding clothes minus the traditional riding helmet.

"Yes?" I responded

"You need to come quickly there has been another death, just this morning" He said still panting

"Where? Show me now" I demanded

He nodded and he started to run in the direction I had just been walking from. I followed closely behind him and we continued running for quite some time until we reached a nearby middle class village where I presumed he was from. He had led me to a cemetery where he had pointed down to a blackened skull. I placed my hands over it and it still felt slightly warm the skull was defiantly that of a vampire. I pressed my finger against the distinct elongated incisors to ensure it was not a trick pulled by some youngsters and once I was sure that it was not a practical joke I stood back up to address the man who had shown me

"Did anyone witness what had happened?" I asked him

"I personally hadn't sir but my twelve year old lad had said that he seen something" The man replied to me

"I wish to speak with him then" I replied

The man nodded his head and disappeared to collect the boy. This was going to greatly frustrate L but I had no intention in keeping it from him. I had never kept anything secret from my vampire. I trusted him above anyone else and since I was dedicated solely to him then it was by my own choice that I would not hide anything from him.

The man quickly returned with his son, hair a flaming orange, pale light green eyes and a round cherub like face adorned with small dark orange and tan freckles, defiantly an odd look for someone English.

"Hello child, it's a pleasure to meet you" I said extending my hand

He shook it. It was simply the thought in my head that if I remained polite and calm that I would get more of an answer from him then if I was aggressive about finding out what happened to the vampire

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sir, my family is loyal to your Master L" he replied

I greeted his reply with a smile

"Do you know what happened to this vampire?" I had asked him as I pointed down to the skull

"It was very early this morning, I had woken up much too early. The sun had not risen but I had gone out into the streets so that I could watch it rise into the morning sky. It was still very dark but I had noticed a dark figure on a horse throw down a body which was rather limp and lifeless onto the dirt and watched as he set it alight. I could smell kerosene but had not seen the figure drop any at the time. I hid behind the wall and continued to watch. I couldn't make out the figure but he was dressed heavily and he had a sword hanging from his hip that was covered in blood. I heard him say something but it was in another language. I do not know which one. He waited a short time and collected the other bones and placed them in a bag of some kind and he smelled heavily of Brandy. I had waited until my father was awake before I told him what I had seen he was on the way to your mansion to inform you" The boy told me calmly

"Do you remember the words he spoke or something close to them?"

"It sounded like amber dean now" the boy had said

"Amber dean now?" I asked

He nodded his head. I reached into my pocket and handed the boy a couple of pounds

"Thank you for your assistance child" I replied

He rushed to his father and showed him the money I had given him

"Sir?" I called to the man

He came back to me

"Would it be too much trouble if I could ask to borrow one of your horses? I must get back to the mansion rather quickly" I asked him

"Yes of course Master Light, we are grateful to both you and your Master for the safety you have bestowed upon us" He said

He disappeared again and I retrieved the skull from off the ground, I placed it under my arm and the man returned with a horse, a black beauty with a thick mane and tail, dark gentle eyes, very beautiful and very well looked after. It reminded me of my vampire. I mounted the horse and held the groceries in the woven basket in the same arm as the skull.

"Thank you, you are welcome to retrieve your horse whenever you wish. The stables are off to the side of the mansion but I ask you do not come to the house, L doesn't like to be disturbed" I said to the man

"Of course Master Light, thank you and the best to you and your Master" The man replied

I gently kicked the sides of the horse and it quickly started to gallop. The closer we got to the mansion the faster I encouraged the beast to travel. I had taken him to the stables, loosely tied the reins to a wooden post and placed down a bale of hay and moved a barrel of water to the black beauty. I glided my hand down its nose and said thank you. I made my way indoors. The moment the doors were closed and the sunlight was barricaded out I placed the groceries on the table and searched for L. I didn't typically call out for him as I didn't want to make him jump to the sudden sound of voice in case he was writing. I had found him in the library where I had left him that morning. I knocked on the door and he drew his attention up and looked at me

"There has been another murder" I said to him

I placed the blackened and burnt skull down onto the table in front of him and proceeded to tell him exactly word for word what the boy had told me

"Amber dean now?" He questioned

"Yes Lawliet that is what the child told me I was hoping perhaps you might have known what it meant" I said to him

He rested his thumb against his lips for a moment

"I drink again" he said looking at me

"Pardon?" I asked curiously

He pulled out a piece of parchment from the drawer and grasped a quill between his thumb and index finger and glided it across the paper and wrote down

_Am bea din nou_

He shifted the paper to my gaze and I looked down

"German?" I questioned

"No you are very close though, it is Romanian. Am bea din nou is Romanian for I drink again" He replied

I frowned and looked back into his eyes. I could tell he was frustrated if not angry with another death

"And the boy said he wore several layers of clothing and carried a sword?" L asked me

"Yes and he said he had seen blood on the sword the rider carried"

"This is excoriatingly frustrating. I am not amused by these games that are being played. My kind is being sacrificed like lambs to the slaughterhouse and yet I sit here unable to do next to nothing. I have no answers only theories without any proof and I am slowly losing my patience for this" He growled

It had been the first time in our time together that I had heard him become angry. I didn't know what to say to calm his temper, because I had never seen him become angry I didn't know what to do to comfort him.

"Thank you for investigating this Light. I am sorry I could not have been with you to offer the answers there and then" He suddenly said, his voice cooling to the typical deep monotone purr

"You don't need to thank me Lawliet I was just doing what I could to try an alleviate some of your tension" I replied

"I really do not want to say this but I am starting to believe that the words spoken by the intoxicated peasant may not have been babble after all"

"I am tending to agree" I replied

"I can understand the statement I drink again could be taken several ways but my thoughts are that this man on the horse was in fact a hired killer. If he were taking as if he was going to consume the blood of the vampire then he would have not left the blood on his sword. There are those who are aware of properties that our blood contains, including the euphoric high that can last quite some time. Even though we are in abundance there have never been any reports of vampires being drained and only very rarely have vampires turned up deceased in the past. That then leads me to think he quite literally meant I drink again, as in alcohol. If he was a paid killer then he would have received his payment and he could very well been talking about spending his pay at an inn" L continued

"It would make sense; especially in the statement itself I drink again which suggests it would be another that followed a previous night of the consumption of alcohol. It would also explain why he smelled of Brandy. It could mean that whoever he is will be at one of the local inns tonight. Most of them do not resume business until hours after dusk has settled in. It may be a long shot but perhaps he could be located in one of the four inns"

L's eyes seemed to widen and a very faint smile pulled from his lips.

"You are correct it is quite a chance to take, but one I am willing to go with. However how could we identify a man when we have no knowledge of his appearance?" He asked me

I smiled back at my vampire

"There are two things that inns are good for drowning sorrows and confessing your sins. If our assassin intends on drinking I would stake my soul that he like a majority of intoxicated men will tell his tales of his so called triumphs. Each man has a story to tell in those kinds of places and all men want to appear superior. He will tell his story if he is the vampire killer, I will guarantee it, it is likely that the drunk you had overheard was talking about a story straight from the man himself and was merely verbally memorizing what was said" I replied

"I trust your judgment and your theories make sense. We will visit with the men that I had originally planned for us to meet with; I will offer them money in exchange for their assistance. We will divide into four individual groups and each of us will visit one of the four inns. If you are correct then one of us is bound to overhear the pitiful boasting" He replied

I was slightly concerned. L was not exactly easily able to blend in with a crowd; he was easily identifiable and even though very few had set their sights on him people would recognize him by description. But as I always had I trusted L and I assumed that he would have a plan to counteract such a problem.

"Lawliet, as I haven't met these men before is there anything I should know about them that I should be wary of?" I asked him

"No, they are not exactly the closed book kind. They are very straight forward and you do not have to concern yourself with if they will betray me because I do not have any reason to think that myself. If there was something that I was concerned about you know very well I would share it with you, there has never been secrets between you and I apart from my history but as I have said you will know soon enough. Whilst I do not trust them entirely the amount I am planning on paying them will guarantee their co-operation with us, they also happened to have quite the grudge against the Royals and I am sure that they would have been the ones to organize the killings, my theories about them have not vanished"

"Very well, is there anything you need in preparation for tonight?" I asked him

"Would you still have in your possession any clothing from your peasant days?" He asked me

"No I am sorry Lawliet, I disposed of them quite some years ago"

I hated being reminded of my life before L. I had disposed of everything that had reminded me of those times, it wasn't because it was a depressing time for but once I had made residence in Lawliet's mansion and began to serve him nothing had made me happier and I saw my life before him as nothing more than time filler for my true destiny

"There is no need to apologize, it is not important. I don't believe there is anything more that need for tonight"

I stood up to take my leave and allow Lawliet to continue his work.

"Light?" He called out my name as I stood up

"Yes Lawliet?"

"Would you care to play a game of chess with me? I require an interruption from writing and would much like it if you were to remain in my company"

I smiled and sat back down. Lawliet exited the room to retrieve the chess board that we had played on many times and both the black and white pieces.

We continued to play for quite some hours before I grew hungry. My stomach growled fiercely which was met with L's eyes looking at mine

"I crave for the day where hunger is no longer an issue for me" I said more to myself then to him

"All creatures feel hunger Light, you will never rid yourself of it. Even a vampire becomes hungry even those like I who only feast on the blood of cattle have hunger but not for food or for nutrients but hungry for something more…primal" he replied

"You mean to tell me that you actually hunger for things that I have never heard you speak word of?" I asked him

He smiled only very slightly and the grimace soon disappeared

"I don't know why you seemed so shocked, just because I do not discuss certain things does not by any means I do not crave for them. Sex, love and passion are things all creatures, animal, human and vampire hunger for. Why else after two thousand years do you suppose I put forward my proposition to you, aside of trust and loyalty and the fact that I know you have always loved me, why else would I have spoken with you about it? I hunger for you just as much as you do for me and it is only because I think so highly of you that I have given you time to consider what was said and also an option. I may be very well contained but I am still a vampire and I could have simply taken what I wanted without your thoughts in consideration. Two thousand years is a long time to suppress hunger Light and it is not because you are simply here that makes me crave you, I do admire you and like previously mentioned I do care for you very deeply and after six years of you being with me I simply would not want anyone else and I never have and never will" He said to me.

I could see something in his eyes, the hunger he was describing as the words rolled off his tongue and penetrated me so deeply. Was he confessing that he had love for me? I wasn't entirely sure but I wasn't sure if I going to be able to contain myself any longer. I had wanted to last the month to continue to respect his wishes but in that moment with those words he had made me want to tell him to shove his waiting rule and just to take me there and then. But I would have never spoken to him like that no matter what our relationship statues was in the present and what it was to be in the future.

"Does it bother you that I love you?" I asked him after a few moments with my own thoughts

"Not at all, you are the first person to do so and I do believe that you do genuinely love me. Your love, as I imagine, has many layers and depths to it. I assume that you don't simply claim love because you crave me so desperately that you are in fact in love with me which is why you are having a hard time trying to sustain our agreement that you would thoroughly consider what you were to give up if you were to choose me and eternal life. I already know your answer; I am not unwise I can see how you think and what you feel in those warm amber eyes of yours. I know the only reason why you haven't come to me with your answer is because you want to respect my wishes. I do feel guilt for putting you through despair and anguish because you yourself know in your heart what you want to say to me but I have my reasons for wanting you to wait to give me your answer. But perhaps I can offer you something that might help you understand why I am asking you to wait" He replied

I wasn't sure what that something was but I didn't care. I wanted him, I needed him. I wanted him to bury his fangs into me and take my life. I wanted him to touch me, to kiss me, to fuck me I wanted him to give himself to me entirely and I wanted to give myself to him in return. I was his and his alone I always had been and I wanted him for myself. I wanted the eternal love and I wanted the eternal life. I wanted to be the only man, the only being he needed and I never wanted to lose him. I was the sole thing he desired for two millenniums and I craved him so urgently.


	5. Chapter 5

He had walked out the room and returned shortly after with a book. He sat down back in his throne chair and sat with his knees to his chest. He placed the book on the table and stared into my eyes

"As you know I have met my fair share of other vampires, most have been nothing more than acquaintances with a common story. However I suppose it must have been a hundred and fifty years after I had turned I had met a vampire who was coming into his seven hundredth year he had asked if I was happy as a vampire, at the time I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to him, it sounds peculiar but I didn't I know what happiness was. He had offered me this book it was a journal that he had kept even as a human and continued it into his vampire days. He had said it might offer me some guidance. I had hesitantly accepted it and I never saw that vampire again. He wrote that the only thing worse than loneliness is being a creature of darkness because even loneliness is much more tolerable. He had met a human, a female and he had fallen in love with her and his tuned changed and he had wrote I have decided that the only thing that is worse than loneliness is knowing that one day those you love will die and then you are left depressed and lonely. He couldn't handle the thought of watching the women he loved grow old and die" He said

He pushed the book to me and I looked at it briefly and then back to him

"There is a page with a folded corner, towards the end of the book" he continued

I opened up the book to the page that he had mentioned. I started to trace over the words with my eyes and as I read Lawliet had recited word for word what had been written.

"She had said she loved me. She had said she wanted to live eternity with me, even though I had warned what she was missing out on she still agreed and so I had turned her. She was never going to have offspring or marriage, she was never going to feast upon food again and though I heeded those warnings she still wanted eternal life. It was a mistake I had made, I should have given her time maybe if I had she would have understood the consequences, she had longed for things I could not give her so as she walked out into the dawn and I watched as her body turned to ashes I had felt the stab in my heart, I had killed her twice" He said out loudly

It was painful to read. I could feel how badly the write had been riddled with guilt. However it had not changed my mind but I understood from Lawliet's point why he wanted to give me time to think his proposal over.

"I hope now that you understand and will forgive me for making this painful for you. But I do not want what happened to her to happen to you. Life is not easy for a vampire Light and it is purely because of my stubbornness that I am still here today. I will only turn you if I know for certain that this life with me is what you desire. I want you to take something into consideration, if I had said that I wanted you to become my successor however it meant you would have to spend eternity with me only offering you an eternity of friendship and nothing more would you still be wanting to agree to my proposition, if I had a change of heart and said I would not be your lover and I would not be taking you as my own, would you still say yes?" He asked me

I didn't even need a second to think about it. I didn't need to sit and ponder over such a ridiculous questioned. I had loved L for six years and even though I wanted him so badly I had never acted upon my desires, only onto myself. I still respected him, honored him and my loyalty was only to him. If he had offered to turn me only, my answer would have been the same

"Yes" I let the word escape my mouth

He looked at me almost surprised.

"You would?" He questioned my answer

"I came to you because I wanted to learn from you and I wanted to have the honor of being an associate to someone who truly fascinated me. I did not approach you with the hopes of sex or love or any other long term commitment. Yes I had come to fall in love with you and yes you are the only one I want to give myself to and you are the only one who enters my heart and mind but you must not know me at all if you think I would change my decision if you stripped me of having you and giving myself to you. I was and always have been your friend and regardless of anything else I am blessed to have that and that is how I have and always will see whether I am vampire or human and I have something that women clearly did not, I have the sense not to throw something like eternal life, how could someone throw a gift away given to them by someone they love? She was nothing more than a snot nosed brat who could not claim responsibility for her own decisions and actions" I said aggressively

I had never once raised my voice to L or challenged him in anyway but I was extremely frustrated by the fact that he had questioned my answer. L was more to me that just the man I masturbated to the thought of. He was more to me than just the man I desired so badly he was my educator, my family, my friend. He was my savior and protector and I was those thing for him to. The bond we had went far beyond lust and burning desire. I love him not because of his appearance, although truly beautiful, I had loved him because of who he was not what he may or may not have offered me. I had decided not long after we had met that I was never going to have him sexually anyway, I had convinced myself that there was nothing more than friendship for us and yet I still wanted to remain with him forever.

He hadn't appeared to be angry by the fact I raised my voice to him which I already deeply regretted. In fact he seemed happy by what I had said.

"I would never be so cruel to strip you from what you truly desire nor live for eternity depriving myself of my own, my question was hypothetical. Listening to your true thoughts and your opinion about what was written in that journal I have only one question left to ask you" He said

"You know you can ask me anything Lawliet" I said calmly

"Will you give me a few more days to fully mentally prepare myself for this? you have to understand I have never done this before, neither turned someone nor been with anyone as a romantic partner. I know now that you are ready and it is what you truly want, I just need a little more time" He said to me, his voice had an almost begging tone to it

"I would wait until my dying day for you. It is you that I love and you are the only one I would wait for" I replied

I got up and left the room quickly. I could still feel my heart beating quickly; I had hated myself for yelling at him. I needed to apologize, once I was truly calm I was going to ask for forgiveness. I hadn't even registered that he had just changed the terms to our agreement. He had changed it to a few days, the thought of having him turn me before the month was out was exciting and knowing that I would have him as my own as my lover and eternal partner made me smile. The more I replayed what he said in my head the calmer I had become. I grabbed the bread I had bought earlier and began to eat it and I made my way back to the room and stood in the door way, he was already looking up at me

I swallowed the mouthful that I had.

"I apologize for raising my voice Lawliet; it wasn't my intention to react in such a manner. I am sorry for challenging you" I said almost sheepishly

"You have no reason to be sorry, I couldn't be happier that you were so passionate about your true answer it was what I needed to know that you are truly ready for what is going to become of you and I know that more than anything you are ready to be with me as my lover and that you will remain faithful to me as I will you" He replied calmly

I felt relieved. I would have hated if because of my outburst he was going to retract his offer. But it was rather a dense thought; I knew Lawliet better than anyone did and he was a man of his word and only broke his verbal agreements if he was done wrong by first and I would have never done anything to harm him in any way. I could have never bought myself to cause the man I was deeply in love with any wrong doing. He gestured for me to sit back into the chair that I had claimed as my own

"I was a few years older than you are now when I was turned. I was twenty eight and I lived in a time where the Romans had come to Britain to invade us. My father was an elite soldier and was held in quite high regard by Emperor Claudius and it was only because of this that I was to be of service to the Emperor but not in battle, I suppose you could say our relationship was much like the one you and I had when you first came to me. Once the Romans had invaded and conquered I was approached by a Roman soldier who had said that I was destined for much greater things. I had no knowledge of vampires back then, no one had. I had no choice in the matter of becoming one, that same Roman solider had taken my life without a second thought. When I came around after he had turned me I had been left to fend for myself. I had to learn the ways of the vampire on my own. It had taken me quite a few decades to truly understand who I was and what I had become. I had found out that my father had not been killed in battle and I sought him out. I hadn't told him what had happened to me but he had told me about this mansion that was given to him by the Emperor as a reward for his friendship and loyalty and he had given it to me"

I hadn't expect Lawliet to tell me about what had happened to him or even what his life was like before he had turned at least not until after I had become his successor. It was strange hearing him talk about his human life; because I had only known him as a vampire and even though I knew he was once human it almost seemed like a story ripped from the pages of novel. I felt the upmost sympathy for him; I could only imagine how difficult life was for him. I sat and listened as he continued to tell me about his human life and the early years of his vampire one too. I had learnt that he had never been with anyone sexually or emotionally, back in time it wasn't uncommon for family members to marry or even reproduce but because of L's odd appearance he hadn't exactly been a prime candidate and in fact the only reason he remained alive was because of his father's connections. He had told me that when he first turned he was nothing short of a wild animal he craved the blood of the living whether it was animal or human and he admitted to not even caring how many lives he had taken. But as time passed he had somehow started to get back in touch with his former self and within thirty years of being turned he lived strictly off of farmed animals and it was only because he was starving that he had killed the peasant on the night that we had met something that haunted him nightly.

Hours had passed and as he sat and told me his story without a single word escaping my mouth I couldn't help but as if I had fallen more in love with him, he was truly a marvel and an incredible being. The suffering he had to face and the feeling of utter loneliness and somehow getting past the urge to end his life as a vampire were all factors that just added to how much I truly admired him. For two thousand and the added twenty eight years of his human life he had never once felt the love of any being, not a single hug nor kiss not even a handshake and although he had always felt he didn't like to be touched he had told me that he had convinced himself of such a notion simply because he had never been touched. As what he was saying was coming to an end I had felt like I had known him for much longer than six years, I had the knowledge that I had always wanted and I would always keep it secret. He said that he knew that I would never betray him and that I was the only one who truly knew who Lawliet was.

We could both feel that dusk was soon approaching and it was time for us to leave the confines of the mansion and visit his associates. I had hoped above all things that tonight he would get some answers that he needed and I had prayed that the Royals, the people he truly despised not only for the way they treated vampires but for the way they treated their own kind, humans. They were seeking to destroy all things they hadn't approved of and they wanted to rule over everyone. Lawliet had known for quite some time another war was approaching and he had told me that this time he was not going allow the deaths of those who looked up to him.

"You are an extraordinary being Lawliet, I realize that it may be an odd thing to say but I agree with the man that turned you, you were destined for great things and I truly believe in my heart that you will get the peace and justice that you desire simply because I know you will never give up and that in itself is admirable and true to who you are, and I want to be the one to stand by your side and if I can help in achieving your goals for both vampires and humans" I replied once he had come to his conclusion

"I would not want anyone else but you standing by my side, you are the only one I truly trust and I want to be with" He replied

There was just one that was bothering me, although it was not important but because it had me confused I had to ask my vampire about it

"Lawliet, there is just one thing I don't quite understand"

"I am going to assume you are confused as to how I and Nate are related" He replied

"Yes, but how did you know that was what was confusing me?" I asked slightly surprised

"Bloodlines are complicated especially because of the time I was human it was perfectly normal to have offspring with those you are closely related too, it would confuse anyone and truthfully, it confused me too. My brother and sister went on to marry and produce offspring, a son and a daughter and they also married and produced three children two sons and a daughter, Nate was one of those sons so in actuality he is not only my nephew but he is also my brother"

It took me a moment to comprehend it

"Suddenly my love for a two thousand year old vampire doesn't seem all that bizarre" I replied

He smiled at me and even let out a muffled laugh behind his closed thin lips.

The moment dusk had fallen we had left the mansion and taken two horses to ride to where L's acquaintances had been housed. I had to admit I was slightly confused as to why two men would be housed together, obviously a strange thought since I had lived with L but in a day in age where you could be thrown into prison if you were even suspected of buggery it seemed quite a risky thing for the two men to be doing.

We arrived at the small house that was on the outskirts of the middle class village where I had been earlier. It was the only village that had inns, why four was necessary I wasn't sure of. We had dismounted and tied the reigns to a nearby tree. It had been the only time I ever saw L sitting properly or wearing shoes. He suddenly seemed like a very different person even though they were only two small factors. We walked to the door and L knocked loudly.

"Fuck off, we don't want any and by we I mean my female lover and I" A voice had called out from inside the house

"It's L and I have bought my future successor with me"

I heard quick movements and the door suddenly swung open. We were greeted by a man with golden blonde hair, light blue eyes, an extensive scar down his left cheek that seemed to travel down towards his left shoulder and was dressed entirely in black while he sharpened the blade on a large dagger.

"Well come on in, I don't need people getting nosey and blabbering" He said

We walked in and he closed the door behind

"Wake up you lazy bastard a certain blood drinker is here" he said loudly to I presumed the other gentleman we were there to speak with

"We just got back from Germany last night, overseas jobs are a real nightmare especially when you end covered in blood and your left trying convince authorities that you were out hunting deer, but I suppose a jobs a job right" He continued to say

"Light this is Mihael Keehl, a murderer of murderers. Mihael this is my future successor Light Yagami" L introduced us he reached out his hand and I connected mine with his, we shook hands and he released his grip

"Strange, you don't look Japanese to me, anyway what can I do for you L I assume you want something since you very rarely grace us with your presence"

"I have a business proposition for you, one where you and Mail will be heavily compensated. I do not require your skills as contracted killers at least not yet anyway but I believe that you two are my only option for what I need done. I will share with you what information I do have and if you agree to what I am asking of you, you will be paid half now and half once the job is completed"

"Alright you have intrigued me; I'll wake up the sleeping princess"

Mihael disappeared out of the room and returned moments later dragging a tall man with vibrant vermillion red hair rubbing his dark blue eyes

"What? Why the fuck did you wake me up for?" He grumbled

He looked at L and suddenly stopped rubbing his eyes

"Holy shit, long time no see vampire how are you and hello stranger with L I have never seen before" he quickly said snapping out of his sleepy daze

After an hour or so of discussion and a proper introduction from the red head L had told the two hitmen everything that we knew. He had gone in to great detail about the vampire deaths and his suspicions about the Royals. I had learnt that Mihael and Mail, who preferred Mello and Matt, had travelled Europe and Britain murdering those who had unjustly murdered others and occasional took on jobs they were hired by those with a taste for revenge and they were not strangers of the Romanian hunter who had killed the vampire from earlier that morning. They were both quite deadly, as much as I hated to admit they were much more extensively trained in weaponry then I was and they had told us of their last trip to Germany where they had been asked to take out some officials who they got word of raping and killing peasant women so they had gone to deliver a justly execution.

L discussed what kind of compensation they would receive however it wasn't quite enough the men had asked that they reside in the mansion purely for protection. They had, on several accounts, been visited by the Royals and in fact they had said that the Royals had burnt down their last known residence which was where Mihael had received the burn wounds on his face. I had understood why they held their grudge. Normally L would have said no to such a request but I knew of his desperation so he agreed to them residing with us providing that at no time were they to bring anyone else to the mansion and they would work for him providing their services whenever L needed them and at all times they were to ensure they were not followed when coming back to the mansion. We had all reached an agreement that we were all happy with. L had put forth the plan that we had come up with however it was quickly shot down by the blonde

"That's not necessary L, I know where that Romanian resides we could go there and shake him up some and try and get you the answers that you want. It would bring me great pleasure to do so"

"And you will not cause his death unless it is a choice between your lives and his?" L questioned

"Alright I can live with that, Matt?" Mello turned to the red head

"I'm alright with it if you are" the red head replied to the blonde

Their relationship was rather peculiar to me. In actuality it did quite remind me of the relationship between L and I. As I sat listening to them it appeared to me that Matt had a dedication to Mello just as I did for L, however even though I was sure that Mello was completely loyal to Matt he did not show it quite as much. Matt was almost like myself, willing to do whatever it took to make the other happy, to serve him at any time of day and night and probably like me he had hoped his efforts would not go unrewarded. But there was something different about our relationship compared to there one, despite the obviousness that they were both human but I couldn't help but think not only did they care about each other deeply but I had begun to think they were in love with each other. Although they had not made it obvious I had seen the way they looked at each other and how they spoke highly of one another and despite the blonde's stubbornness I had thought that Matt was truly the only one he did love.

If all my assumptions were correct they were taking a huge risk being together which was probably why they wanted the protection of L and to reside in the mansion, the only place they were truly free to be together.

"We will go there first thing in the morning. He would be getting drunk tonight as he did every night and getting a drunk to make sense is like trying to make a man admit he wears a dress. As soon as dawn rises we will go to him get what information we can and come back to the mansion. If the Royals do have anything to do with it then we can make or next plan of attack. If the Royals are behind this then there will be deaths on their part, I won't have any mercy for them" Mello said

L had agreed to the plan and we were to make our way back to the mansion for the humans to sleep and for L to get back to his writing and also contemplate some sort of strategy if it were to turn out that the Royals were involved. I was well aware of how much L loathed the Royals and I think a part of him wanted them to be involved just so he could break down their army and hopefully rid England of those who controlled it like their own personal playground. They were the ones who made life hell for the humans and they were greatly hated but because of who the Royals were no one could stop them and complaints would go unnoticed and in my heart I had believed that L was the only one who was going to be able to crumble their armies and destroy the legion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you dearly to Chellyisback and Seishirou Hitsugaya for your wonderful reviews, very much appreciated and I promise some very juicy lemons in the future that I assure you and I promise they will be well worth the wait. Kisses Emmett xx**

We had returned to the mansion and after some abrupt compliments and swearing about how lavish the mansion was Mello and Matt were shown to the guest room that was joined to mine, nothing more than a wall separating the two rooms. They had retired for the night closing the door behind them and the sound of whispers coming from them which had made L raise his eyebrow, this whispers inaudible to me but almost if they were talking naturally to him.

"I had a suspicion it wouldn't take them long" He mumbled

I wasn't concerned because the look on L's face was not worry and if something had bothered him he would have told me about it.

"I will retire to my quarters I have some pages to write" He said to me as he stood in the corridor that led to each of the rooms

"Yes, of course. Goodnight L" I said to him much wanting even just a slight brush of his delicate pale fingers against my hand

"Goodnight Light, if sleeping becomes too much of a problem for you then you are welcome to come sit with me. I know you usually don't have much trouble sleeping but I have a feeling you might have some difficulty tonight" He replied

I wasn't entirely sure what he meant but the offer to see his room was rather exciting. I watched as he walked to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. I entered my room, removed my clothing and settled into the comfort and warmth of my bed. I had laid there wondering what L was talking about in the corridor, like he mentioned I didn't have any trouble getting to sleep so was it going to be any different?. As my thoughts began to run dry I felt my eyes become heavy and just as they closed I was suddenly bought out of the sleep stage by the sound of muffled moaning and heavy panting

"What on Earth?" I questioned quietly

Then it had occurred to me. The sounds had been coming from the room next to mine. As I listened or rather was forced to hear, Mello and Matt's relationship had become painfully obvious. They were as I suspected lovers. I tried to block out the noises that had made me rather envious. The quiet moans and gasps, the heavy breathing and quiet screams of unadulterated ecstasy had made me cringe in jealousy. Each moan, unfathomable and commanding, each gasp pressurized and robust and the screams, the screams were the worst torture. Cries of pure appetite and excitement they were taunting me so severely. How I craved for those sounds to come from the lips of my vampire as I did the same things to him what I was sure was occurring next door.

L was correct; I was going to have trouble sleeping especially with envy running through me as if it were my own blood. I had removed the bed clothes from off of me and dressed lazily before exiting my room and making my way to L's door. I paused for a moment before knocking, I wasn't sure if I really should be disturbing him because of trivial matters. I didn't get a chance to knock when I heard that sweet, seductive monotone voice call out to me

"You can enter Light" he called out from behind the closed door

I entered and shut it silently

"I am sorry to bother you Lawliet but you were correct I am unable to sleep next door to those two men. It's rather bothersome trying to rest when the only sounds I can hear are those of making love" I said as I stood in his room

L's bedroom was truly stunning, much like mine but much more meticulous and extravagant. He had the some portraits on the walls as I did. The soft carpet beneath my feet was a deep maroon red, not unlike the color of blood. The walls a deep violet purple that matched the flooring in my room. His bed just as large as mine and the matching comforter that was sprawled across looked so much deeper in color against his pale flash as he sat underneath it with his naked back pressed against the large wooden head board.

"You aren't causing me any bother I was just writing" He replied as he still looked up at me.

"Another paper?" I questioned

He shook his head gently causing slight movement of the raven locks to brush so lovingly against his forehead.

"No, I decided to try my hand at fiction, loosely based on non-fictional events" he replied

I didn't say anything more; I just looked around his room admiring it for its beauty that was so wonderfully crafted.

"You can come lie with me if you wish you do not have to stand there all night" he continued

To lie next to L, a request I would never say no to. It was something I had been wanting for quite some time. I slowly moved towards the bed. I unbuttoned the white shirt I had hurryingly pulled on and I could feel his eyes watch me intently as I removed the shirt from my body. His gaze was warm and seductive I could see his stare remain on my neck and unconsciously lightly glided his tongue in between his pale pink lips.

As I laid the shirt along to top of the dressing table, I decided to leave my trousers on as I didn't want to make L uncomfortable. I pulled back the comforter and a slipped onto the mattress and it felt like heaven. As I rested my head on the feather pillow and gazed up to the ceiling trying to ignore the way that L was looking at me I could feel my heart beating rapidly and the pulse in my neck and wrist pounding hard against my golden-pink flesh. I turned my gaze to him and his eyes were set on watching the pulse in my wrist.

"It's strange you know, in the six years that you have been with me I have never noticed how fast your heart rate becomes when you are near me. It is actually quite a concern as it is beating fast enough to cause you a heart attack" L said as he turned his gaze to my eyes.

He placed down the quill and parchment onto his bedside cupboard and continued to glower at me. His striking gaze solely on me, it was like a fantasy come true.

"I have become used to it, it's nothing out of the ordinary for me any longer" I replied

"I can smell your blood, as I always have but with you lying there understandably not only anxious but as if you were in heaven the aroma of your life is quite strong, almost hard for me to ignore and as you know I allow very little to distract me" L uttered

His voice seemed so much deeper it was the voice of someone trying to push back their urges. I gazed at his hands and they were slightly trembling. I had not had the purpose of causing him a disturbance I was wondering if I perhaps should have left my shirt on so that how excited he had made me would not be so obvious through the pulses in my throat and wrist.

"If it bothers you I can leave you be, I will simply wait until they have finished and then sleep"

I sat up and readied myself to take my leave from L and his stunning bedroom

"No, I quite enjoy it. Your scent is exceptionally pleasing it's been a very long time since I have tasted human blood and I must admit I do miss it and in honesty I wish I was not so apprehensive about turning you because in this moment and as it has been for quite some time I have craved to taste you"

What he had said made my entire body stiffen and stir. I could feel myself becoming aroused while I sat there beside him listening to his words. Knowing that he wanted me as badly as I wanted him was what was making my heart beat so rapidly. I did want him so desperately and it was only because I had respected him so highly that I did not make a move on him. I wanted to kiss him; I wanted him to feel physically the extent of my love for him.

"Your apprehension is rather puzzling" I replied

"Oh, and why is that?"

"In all the years I have known you I have never once seen you hesitate if there is something you want to do or say, yes you have taken time to think thoroughly about things but I do not see that is apprehension you are much like me, a perfectionist, you like things to be done a certain way and in a certain manner which is was you are careful on how you phrase your words and why you think closely about your actions. If there is something that Lawliet the vampire wants or needs he does whatever is needed to achieve his goals providing it doesn't cause unnecessary harm or death. If it's my blood that you truly desire then I am offering it to you, I am well aware it will cause pain but the harm should not cause you guilt as it would be very much welcomed" I replied

He looked at me, locked his gaze with mine and for a few moments not a word was spoken. He just stared at me, almost perplexed by what I had said. Even if L was not ready to turn me as yet I still didn't want him to starve himself of my blood if that was what he truly wanted. I knew it would be painful but to have L touch me, it would be worth the pain.

"You would be willing to offer me your blood even though you are aware that I cannot turn you yet?" He asked me.

He really shouldn't have sounded as stunned as he knew of my loyalty to him and he knew I would be willing to do anything for him

"Yes, of course" I replied

"Why?"

"Because I love you" I said to him

I hadn't meant to say it like I had, he already knew that I had loved him but it was the first time I had said it without it being a question. I did love him; I loved him very dearly that is why I was willing to wait for him. He was the only one I had ever wanted and the only one who I wanted to be with. No matter how long it took for him to turn me and to love me in return I was going to wait for however long it took

"I would do anything for you, no matter what happens to me. You have been the only being I have ever loved and your desires, your wants, your needs are to me, my concern too. I am loyal to you L, I want you to drink from me, it would give me the upmost of honors" I continued

I moved closer to him and I placed my forearm into his hand. His fingers one by one strangled my wrist lightly. The long smooth digits, so pure and white were icy and yet somehow so warm. I managed to slow down my heart rate as his touch seemed to put me into a trance. He kept his gaze on mine as he cradled my wrist in the palm of his hand. As he looked into my eyes he raised my wrist to his nose and he breathed in the scent of my flesh. I didn't panic nor was I nervous this is what I had wanted no matter how much pain it would cause me.

"I do not want to harm you" He whispered against the pulse that fluttered under my skin

"You wouldn't be harming me, this is what I want, I want you to taste the blood that you have desired. No matter how long it takes for you to turn me not matter how long it takes for you to love me I will wait and if in the meantime I can fulfill your urges with my blood then I want you to have it, it is as it always has been, yours"

I looked up from my wrist, his lips so desirably close to the flesh, haunting me, teasing me making me want to push it against his fangs and bring me to the point of orgasm just by his touch. I anticipated, no hungered, for him to penetrate me with the ivory points pulling the crimson fluid from my body. I ached for his mouth on my skin as he took what was rightfully his, I needed to feel his power and his strength I wanted him to make me cum for him without nothing more than his fingers and mouth against my wrist.

I had remained calm but my thirst for him to drink from me was so strong, so urgent that I almost could not tolerate the interval. I found myself wanting to open my mouth and beg him, plead with him to take my flesh and rip into it with no reservations and no concern for my safety, I wanted to be the vampire's only desire for so long and this was what I was waiting for, this was the moment that I had craved so desperately. I could hear my brain yell _TAKE ME!_ As I felt his soft and chilled lips trace dexterously against my pulse that called out to him with such urgency.

"You truly do love me don't you Light?" He asked

His warm breath swayed along my skin and sent a tremor to surge all around my entire body. L's mouth so close to opening fully, so close to burying his fangs into my delicate human flesh. What was seconds felt like hours, I needed him to take what was his.

"Yes Lawliet, I truly love you" I almost whimpered in anticipation

"As I, you" He replied

His mouth opened wide, the rose pink lips stretched around my wrist pulling in my warm and moist flesh with his wet and forceful tongue, creating a vigorous suction around me. His top lip slightly adjusting as he gently brushed his fangs only just teasing the skin of my arm. He pressed them against me only lightly as if preparing me for what was about to happen. His eyes rose and grabbed my attention, I didn't dare move away from the hypnotic orbs of darkness, the beautiful stormy grey pools completely drowning me and then…pain. He sunk his fangs deep into the layers of skin, piercing the veins that ran through my arm it burned it ached but most of all it was utterly euphoric. As I felt my blood fill the depths of his tantalizing and moist mouth I could feel my engorged and tumescent cock brush against the fabric of my trousers causing me some pain as it throbbed so wildly to the reaction of my vampire drinking from my flesh. As I kept his stare while he took the blood I had rushed to release myself from the bounds of my slacks, the heated air under the comforter did no justice to the agony I had felt in my stiff and elongated member.

I watched as he began to close his mouth, his blood soaked tongue licking the wound as he pulled away from my bloodied wrist. I didn't feel weak and the pain had quickly faded, at least the one in my wrist had. I had been completely drowned in a state of jubilation, my complete body was left tingling and my mind, my mind was in a bewildered mess. My brain had not seemed to register what had just happened and pain in my groin was extremely intense and unless I relieved myself it was only going to become worse.

He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. I felt his cold and soft hand that was not that long ago holding my wrist slip over my bare torso that was rising and falling in calm yet heavy breaths. His fingers dancing lightly against my heated flesh, grazing each muscle carefully and then as I sat unsure of what was happening he grasped my cock in his hand. The coldness of his palm instantly calming down the fire that was burning in my groin

"It is my turn to do something for you" He whispered into my ear, his husky deep voice echoing through my entire body, making each bone inside of me ache and each muscle tense.

As his hand gently stroked my pulsating and heated cock that was screaming out for more from him. I turned my head to meet his gaze. Something suddenly hit me like an iron anvil to the skull. He had said something, something had never said before. His words _As I, you_ in response to my declaration of my love for him, did he truly mean it? Or was it his lust for my blood that had forced the words out with little or no meaning only based on excitement? No. Lawliet, my Lawliet was not a man to ever speak a word that was not true to his heart or mind, everything he said was never a lie or a false statement.

As his cold fingers brushed against me and the orgasm building in the pit of my stomach aching to release I had to stop him. I placed my hand around his wrist to his hand resting against my groin. Although I wanted him to continue so desperately I had to know, I had to know what he truly felt for me. I needed to know that he loved me and that was much more urgent then the desire to have him make me orgasm, a feeling I never thought would cross my mind if I ever had him touch me in such a way

"I would never lie to you" He remarked as if reading my mind

"So it was not a statement breathed out by blood lust?" I asked him

His hand still perfectly immobile with mine wrapped around his wrist tightly, I knew my strength was nothing compared to his, for him it would have felt like I was merely lovingly holding it.

"No, have you ever known me speak anything untrue to my heart or mind?" He asked me in a whisper

"Never" I replied

"I love you as you love me, what I feel for you is no different than the feelings you have harbored for me for all these years. I have had a very long time to learn what love is and what it means and I have found that in you. Light, your selfless act to give me your blood without expecting anything more has made me realize something" He said

I looked at him and gradually raised my hand to his left cheek; the skin was as smooth as silk as I always expected it to be. He slightly flinched to my touch but I didn't remove my hand from the china like milky flesh that I had loved so admirably.

"What is it Lawliet?" I asked him gently

"I am ready if you are" He responded


	7. Chapter 7

My heart stopped. My thoughts paused. The only word escaping my mouth was a quiet Yes. Although surprised I was very ready. With my hand so delicately pressed against his cool pale flesh I slowly pulled my face to his. I paused as the flesh of my lips was only just touching his, this was it, my time had come. I was going to have my Lawliet as my own, for eternity. Without a second longer I had thrusted my lips against his as they smashed together I groaned loudly as they parted and his tongue forcefully pushed into the deep cavernous heated embrace of my mouth.

_Oh God, this is beyond my comprehension_

I could hear the words spoken silently in my head. His blood drenched tongue tangled in with mine and I wanted more. I could taste my life in my mouth and the more he brushed his muscle against mine the more I found myself wanting to attack him with every bit of love and desire I felt towards him. The grip he had on my cock tightened as he pulled away from my lips and left a bloody trail of saliva along my neck as he licked and kissed the silken golden-pink flesh against my jugular.

"Tell me once more, I want to hear it once more what you feel for me" he said with his breath caressing my throat.

"I love you Lawliet, I love you so desperately" I moaned loudly

The voice escaping the depths of my mouth, with me unable to control the pitch or tone. I was in complete euphoria, complete heaven. My Lawliet, my vampire the man making my entire body quake with unrelenting desire, he was truly mine.

I could feel his mouth open once more and take my neck into his mouth, his fangs only lightly pressing on the vein that thumped hard under my skin. The hand resting on my hardened and sore cock was stroking me with power and thirst making me want to release my love solely for him. Another moan escaped my lips but tangled in with his name. Lawliet. I removed my hand from his chilled cheek and ran it through the thick black mess of hair and laced it in between my fingers as I lightly pulled. His fangs pressing deep into my skin but still not hard enough to cut through the flesh.

"I love you Light" I heard him whisper against my flesh

I let out a gasp as I felt the sting of his fangs puncture my neck. But then nothing more, he paused both his hand and his kiss on my neck and lifted his head.

"Lawliet?" I questioned in curiosity for his hesitation.

"There is someone close by the mansion" He replied softly

I pulled away from his body and quickly pulled on my shirt, I could feel the two puncture marks bleeding quite heavily as the blood cascaded down my throat and dripped onto the shirt that I had quickly buttoned up and fastened my trousers even though it was rather painful

"I will go and investigate, I will be right back" I said to him

I hated myself for doing it but I had sworn to protect him and even though he was more than capable of taking care of himself but in the off chance it was a hunter then I had to guard him. I left his room and closed the door silently behind me. I rushed down the stairs on light feet and ran into the library where I had kept most of my weaponry in one of the cupboards. I pulled out a large throwing dagger and eased it up the arm of my shirt. I reeked of blood as it was decorated against my mouth, cheek, neck and wrist. I so desperately needed to get back to him so we could resume. I slowly walked towards the door and suddenly jolted at the sound of a loud knock. I made my way to the entrance and gradually opened the heavy door. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I had breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was Lawliet's nephew Nate.

"Good evening Light, I hope I am not disturbing you" He said with a forced smile

Nate, or as most knew him as Near, was more peculiar looking then Lawliet. He was short and lanky with hair as white as snow but had the same hypnotic storm grey eyes as my vampire. _My vampire_, I had to let him know everything was alright. I stood aside and let Near enter and closed the doors behind him

"I will go an inform your Uncle that you are here" I said to him

"I see that he has finally told you of his intentions to make you his successor" He commented

I looked down at my shirt that was quite ornamented with blood

"Oh, yes actually we were just in the process" I replied

It was rather surprising to see Near, there was no way the letter could have reached him so quickly so his presence was quite the astonishment but never the less I had gone back up the stairs and back to Lawliet. I opened his bedroom door silently and I could feel Near's gaze on me as I disappeared

"It is your nephew Lawliet, he wishes to see you" I said

The hurt had become nothing more than discomfort but I was still sluggishly bleeding.

"Oh, surely the letter couldn't have reached him already" Lawliet said just as surprised as I was at Near's presence

"This is rather inconvenient. Light, will you wait for me while I speak with my nephew? I will not be long but I wish to finish what was started and I would very much like it if we could consummate our relationship" he asked

He climbed out of the bed and pulled on his shirt.

"Yes of course, Near is welcome to my room if he wishes" I replied

Lawliet had walked up to me and he took my hand in his.

"I meant what I had said Light, I love you very dearly and I would like it very much if we could be together tonight and I will make you my successor" He said looking into my eyes without blinking

He grazed his lips to mine once more before he left the room to meet with his nephew who I was silently cursing for interrupting us. I removed my shirt again and this time removing my trousers entirely and placing them neatly on the dresser once more. I slipped in under the comforter and waited for my vampire to return. I placed my fingers against the puncture marks in my wrist and then my neck. Brushing my fingers against the holes I had smiled. They, along with the blood smeared along my face and the feel of his lips against mine, his hand resting on my cock were all the longing feelings I had so desired and finally I had everything I had anticipated.

As I laid there waiting for Lawliet, what Near had said had finally sunk in

_"I see that he has finally told you of his intentions to make you his successor"_

How long had Lawliet been stewing over this then? I knew that it had been a couple of years at least since had spoken with Near and any letter written to his nephew I had wrote for him while he dictated and I had never written such a thing. Although I wondered about it, it did make me exceedingly pleased to know that he had been thinking about me as his successor for quite some time.

I had done as Lawliet had asked of me and I had waited so much so that I had become quite tired. The loss of blood was finally taken its toll on me and I had begun to fall asleep. I closed my eyes and hoped that Lawliet would not be much longer.

I was woken by the sound of Lawliet's voice.

"I am so very sorry Light I had not expected that I would be speaking with him for such an extensive amount of time. I do apologize for keeping you waiting all night but he had news about the slayings" His voice was filled with sorrow and regret

I sat up and brushed the chestnut hair from out of my amber eyes

"Do not apologize Lawliet, I know how important it is for you to find out about it. Was the news of any assistance?" I asked him

Truthfully I was slightly annoyed but I did understand. I could hear how sorry he was and I knew he would have every intention of rectifying the situation between him and I.

"Yes a great assistance. Although regardless my heart is rather heavy. I should have come back to you last night, I have broken my word something that I never do and to you of all people, the one person I have never wanted to hurt" He continued

"Lawliet"

I reached over and took his hand in mine, placed my other hand against his cheek and encouraged him to look at me. As much as I was slightly annoyed about the interruption I did not hold a grudge against him

"When I had said I would wait until my dying day for you I was not lying or making a false statement. However long it takes I will still be here" I replied to him

"I would like it if you would come and hear the news my nephew has and then providing nothing else becomes a distraction we can resume tonight once the house is quiet again" Lawliet said

I pressed my lips to his, still in complete awe of how tender and forgiving they truly were

"I would like that" I answered as I pulled away from him

"I will wait for you down stairs"

I cleaned myself off with a rag and got dressed in some of Lawliet's clothing, keeping the sleeves down so that my marks would not be a temptation to his thirst; there were other more important matters at hand. I made my way down the stairs and to the study where both vampires and both humans were awaiting my presence. Before I entered I could hear a conversation between Near and Lawliet

"Light is my successor and I trust him above anyone else he is also my lover who I feel very deeply for. Matt and Mello are also people that I trust and they have agreed to pledge their loyalty to me so any news that you have will be shared with all three, vampire or human they are people that I want involved in this, as your superior and your elder relative you have no choice but to honor my wishes" Lawliet had said to Near

"Yes Uncle" Near replied but with discontent

I pushed down on the handle and entered the room. I walked in and took my place alongside Lawliet

"Now we are all present I can begin. I had heard word of the vampire deaths here in England, I was unaware that Lawliet had sent me a letter regarding this and decided to come here on my own accord. I have managed to gain information in regards to these killings, although I had to go through various channels to do so. My concern of course was for my Uncle. I have received word that in fact the Royals are the ones responsible for the deaths and they have been hiring various contracted killers to carry out the executions. Although I am not entirely sure who in general has asked for the executions to take place there doesn't appear to be any disagreements in the legion. My plan is to allow Matt, Mello and Light to gain access into the courts of the Royals and find and retrieve the treaty that is supposed to be in play. We will examine it thoroughly word for word ensuring there is no loop holes and then from there decide what we should do. I do not believe we have much time as I am sure you too sense it Uncle the dawn of war is growing near" Near said in a voice of authority

"No, that plan is not acceptable; I will not place my humans in any danger. That is much too risky if they are found out they will be instantly executed and I will not stand for that" Lawliet barked, his gaze set on Near's.

"If I can say something here. I have no intention of getting myself killed and I believe that Matt and Light would agree with me on that. There is an easier solution to this, you should request a meeting with the hierarchy without reservations put forth that you have knowledge of the breach in the treaty. If they are trying to hide that they have no knowledge to the vampire deaths they will not decline. These men are human after all, should the worst happen couldn't you simply then end the war before it starts by eliminating the Royals all together? If you have a problem with spilling their blood Matt and could simply blow the court into obliteration, I would feel no remorse" Mello suddenly piped up

The moment I heard the words of him feeling Lawliet should be placed in danger was not acceptable to me.

"No, I will not have anything happen to Lawliet, I would rather risk my own life then see his come to a demise he has worked too hard to create peace in this country and he does not deserve to die for it. Killing the Royals will not solve anything, it would only create more war, they are not stupid they have connections with those higher up" I had replied to Mello aggressively

"AND IF WE DO NOT TAKE ACTION FIRST DON'T YOU THINK THAT MORE THEN JUST YOUR LORD WILL DIE?!" He yelled back at me

"Enough! We in this room are allies not enemies. If the Royals are planning a war we have no way of stopping it. There is no vampire covenant of high regard. We have many disadvantages. There is no easy solution to this, I do not know what to do and it is painful for me to recognize that. I have seen too many men die in the past because of war and it has always been my aim to keep the peace"

I could tell how frustrated Lawliet was. He was truly angered by the fact that no agreement could be reached. He leaned into the table and grasped the lip with his hands, curling them tightly almost into fists. This was more than excruciating for him; it was destroying his mind and heart

"They spilled the blood of our kind first Uncle, they broke the treaty. I have to agree with Mello if we do not retaliate more of our kind will die they clearly are sending a message and if do not respond there will be nothing left of our kind. We cannot accept being wiped from existence; we are not the only ones at danger here. There are humans, regardless if we do not take a stand then this onslaught will continue" Near said

He did make an excellent point. It was true they were the first to act out in violence, a true point that proved they were frightened of the vampires. But I couldn't help but think why the sudden change, the treaty had been set many centuries ago and yet it had only been the last week that vampires were dying.

"It's a grudge" I remarked in a whisper

I could see four sets of eyes on me.

"It's only been the last week that vampires have been turning up dead. Now what we do know is that the Royals are behind it, but why now? Why not a hundred, two hundred even a thousand years ago? It seems to me that someone with in the society has been introduced to their legion and because it is well known knowledge that the vampires in England are under the protection of L and has been for the past couple of hundred years, it could be assumed that whoever has been appointed in charge of the Royals in the last week has some kind of grudge towards L or even vampires in general" I replied

My response was met with silence for a short time

"He is right, this has only been happening in the last week, there has to be away to find out if the Royals have appointed any one new to their legion" Matt commented for the first time during the whole debate

"Well there is only one way to find out" Mello responded

"We're going to have to apprehend someone with close tie in's with the Royals" Lawliet said

"And make them think that their life is in danger in order to get the information, a good old fashion interrogation and I think we already have our prime candidate and I know one thing that scares the fuck out of our Romanian slayer, the fear of being turned and who better to do that than a couple of vampires" Mello continued

We had all stood around the table and we had finally reached an agreement where no one would be placed in critical danger and no life had to be lost. Matt and Mello would seek out the Romanian and apprehend him. Near and Lawliet would proceed with an interrogation and I would disguise myself as another hunter also under interrogation where Lawliet would proceed with me being turned to prove they were serious with their threats. It was going to be a very long day and night and for the first time in a week I had felt like we were going to gain the upper hand.

Matt and Mello had left the mansion to search for the Romanian, I was to set up the basement for the upcoming interrogation while Lawliet and Near would reside in the study to try and tune into their more darker vampire sides. Lawliet and Near were by no means terrifying and if they were going to get answers they were going to have to becoming frightening. I was slightly nervous as the type of anger I had seen L in was only enough to raise his voice and nothing more so it was going to be quite the sight.

Before I could light the wick in the kerosene lamp to make my way down into the basement I turned to see L standing in the middle of the room, slouched with his thumb against his lips

"L? Are you alright?" I questioned

He turned and looked at me and gestured for me to go to him. I placed down the lamp and the box of matches and proceeded to go to him.

"Although I am slightly uncomfortable with becoming enraged, I realize this option is far better than bloodshed however I am extremely concerned about something" He said almost in a hushed voice

"What is it?" I questioned

"Will you come to the cellar with me?" He asked

I nodded my head and walked over and grabbed the lamp, lit it and followed L down into the cellar, closing both doors as I made my way down. The cellar was sound proof so I assumed what he had to say to me was to be kept between him and I.


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to add a little humor to this chapter, just to sort of break it up a little its a little tid bit of Near not being too sure about Mello's gender.**

I placed the lamp on the large table and sat next to it and waited for Lawliet to inform me of his concerns

"I hadn't ever thought that the time and place I would be turning you would be in the basement and for nothing more than to get some answers. I feel as if I am constantly letting you down, first with the interruption last night and for my own selfish reasons not returning to you and now I am having to turn you because yet again for my own selfish reasons. I am struggling with all of this Light, mentally and emotionally I feel that I have been wasting the last two millenniums. I am putting your life in danger and I do not know if I can deal with that" He said to me almost in a panic

"Lawliet I do understand your frustration but aside from declaring war what else can we do? I trust you; you know that I don't believe you would ever cause me harm on purpose. I realize that this is not ideal and you wanted a more romantic setting for such a thing to take place but this is not you being selfish. I know you and you have never done anything that would suit you and you alone. You are doing what you can to protect your kind and human kind also" I replied

I myself wasn't exactly impressed that I becoming a vampire was going to be taking place in a dreary, damp, dark basement and I wasn't exactly happy that L was not going to be himself when it was going to happen but I knew that it had to be done this way. I couldn't back out and cause a disruption to the plan and especially not to the man I loved.

"I have to be someone that I am not. I have to be aggressive and angered and I have not been like that since I was first turned I do not want to frighten you, I do not want the last memories of your human life to be of me in a state that is purely for show"

He had walked up to me and he stood directly in front, his eyes on mine. I could see the pain and the frustration and I needed to ease his mind although this was fueling is fire of what was to come once night had settled in I needed to try and calm him so he didn't continue to feel the guilt that he was riddled with.

"Lawliet, don't you think that of all people I know who you truly are? Surely you can't honestly think that I would not be able to distinguish the difference between the real you and a person invented purely for show?"

"I do not think that at all Light" he replied

"Then you have nothing to concern yourself with, ideally speaking no it isn't the perfect place to have you turn me but it doesn't mean that it will have any less value to me, you could do it a vat of animal excrement and it would still mean the same to me as if we were in the bedroom or outside under the moonlight. I wanted this because it is you Lawliet, a time and place do not concern me. You are what matters to me, nothing else and I know you would take the utmost care of me after the fact" I replied staying as calm as possible

I could see him suddenly relax. The fear and pain slowly evaporated and he was his usual self again.

"I am sorry I hadn't asked this sooner but are you alright after last night?" He asked in the deep monotone voice I had come to love so dearly

"Yes Lawliet I am perfectly alright, although I must admit I am rather quite looking forward to being with you romantically and sexually speaking. I have been exhibiting pain since last night, just not from the bites"

His lips turned up into a smile. He stepped forward again to me and very softly brushed some of the chestnut brown hair away from my forehead. I placed my hands on either side of his waist and my fingertips tingled with the excitement of holding him.

"I will make a promise to you that I will not break. I promise I will take care of you, you are going to go through a lot of pain as your body transforms but tonight, if you wish after all is said and done I will take that pain away from you, you will still be human if that is what you desire then I will go to any lengths needed to do that for you, you only have to say and I will give you my word" Lawliet said

I could see the honesty in the obsidian orbs staring into me and completely taking over my body, I had wanted him and if said he would take what pain I was going to be exhibiting through as I transformed from human to vampire then I believed him.

"It is what a want L" I replied

"Then that is what you will have, I will not let you down my love. You are mine and as mine I will protect you"

He pressed his lips to mine gently. Although cold as ice they were as soft as a feather and his breath somehow incredibly warm. We embraced in each other for a short time before exited the cellar to go forth with proceedings once Matt and Mello had returned. Lawliet had gone into the library and met with Near so they could start their training and I had gone into the basement to remove all of L's books and make it look as dreary as possible. We all wanted the Romanian to have as much fear bestowed upon him as possible. If Mello was right and his ultimate fear was being turned then he truly was going to be frightened as he was going to watch Lawliet take my life. I wasn't entirely sure for certain what was going to happen to me but I had read some about it and from what I knew it was going to involve a lot of pain and a lot of me expelling blood from my system by the means of regurgitation. He would be truly terrified.

I had slowly removed all the books from the basement and placed them in the library I smiled every time I walked past hearing both L and Near trying their hand and being terrifying but the voices that were supposed to sound dark had sounded nothing more then humorous. I placed down the last of the books and walked over to the table and stood next to L

"If you don't mind me making a suggestion. You both have very deep monotone voices you do not have to force yourself to sound frightening. You have more of a chance of sounding terrifying if you simply lower your natural voice only slightly. If any kind of voice scares a human it is a deep one spoken softly simply because he would be in constant fear that you are going to suddenly take a turn and become violent" I said

"How do you know this Light?" Near asked me

"It's just a basic principal, if you have a beast who looks as if he can rip you to shreds and yet makes no move would you not be in constant fear that with even the slightest movement or wrong word spoken that you could become said beasts next meal?" I replied

"I quite like this successor of yours uncle he seems to have a brilliant and logical mind" Near said

"Yes, I am quite fond of him myself" Lawliet replied and looked back up at me

"This basement is done is there anything else you require, perhaps I could get you both something to drink?" I asked

"That would be nice, thank you Light" Near responded

I looked at L and he shook his head gently

"I am sure I will have more than my fill tonight" He replied

I smiled and disappeared from the room to retrieve a glass of blood for Near.

I collected the blood for Near and returned to the library. I placed down the glass and Near took a sip and pulled a face somewhat resembling disgust

"I much prefer the blood of a human, it is so much more complex than that of an animal, it has more...depth" He remarked

I wanted to ask more about it but I wasn't wholly sure that he would be comfortable with me inquiring.

"You can ask me about Light, I am not exactly shy when it comes to answering curiosities, actually I quite like allowing people to hear that I am not a simple creature. I also know that you thrive for knowledge so if you like you can ask me what you want to know, I respect those with a thirst for education" Near said looking at me

I knew very well that vampires couldn't read minds, it was a false assumption about them but they were quite advanced at reading facial expressions and body language and a slight crinkle in ones face or a quick bodily gesture and they could tell straight away so I wasn't surprised that Near was able to pick up on it.

"Thank you kindly Near, I greatly appreciate it. How long have you been feeding off of humans for?" I asked him

"Since I was turned, I was converted when I was seventeen it was fifty years after uncle L had been. But I never kill nor I do not simply choose a random person, you never know where they have been or what diseases they may be carrying. I have always had a willing donor, someone who expects nothing in return. Unlike my uncle I have not found anyone suitable for my successor nor do I think I ever will. Even though a vampire's bloodline is their ultimate pride I have an inability to become connected with people simply because I consider myself to have a superior mind and unlike L I have not been lucky enough to meet someone who is on par with me in intelligence" Near replied somewhat bigotedly

I nodded my head to let him know that I had understood what he meant and that I could relate somewhat to his statement.

"Did you have a choice in being turned?" I asked him

"That is somewhat of a complex question. I had known of L's transformation a short time before I was turned. I was greatly intrigued by vampirism much like you are simply because it challenged my intelligence; it was a topic I knew nothing about so of course naturally I wanted to know. The more I learned the more it intrigued to the point where I knew if I truly wanted the greater knowledge I craved for then I would have to become one myself. I suppose you could say that I had flirted with the idea and was comfortable with either living as a human or as a vampire but I had not expected to be turned when I was by a stranger he hadn't asked if I wanted eternal life, in fact he hadn't said anything to me and like most newborn vampires I was left to discover what I had become on my own, those kinds of vampires that abandon their offspring are nothing more than monsters who deserve to be burned alive" He replied

After listening to him for quite some time he had laid to rest quite a few questions that I had. Lawliet and Near had discussed a little about their family line and eventually had got back to the task at hand and had resumed trying to become the type of vampires that would be able to frighten someone. They were becoming quite good, they didn't sound like the Lawliet I had known and the Near that I had the pleasure of coming to know.

"Well Light do you have an opinion about our progress?" Near asked me

"I must admit it is rather remarkable that you have managed to appear fearsome. I probably am not the best person to ask because I do know Lawliet rather well and I do know his true nature. But I think you have both made quite great progress, and it does sound very believable" I replied

"Do you have any suggestions to add?" Lawliet asked me

"Well it is not exactly a suggestion as much as a statement but I think to find out for a certainty on the depth of your progress you will need, I suppose you would call it, a test subject. Someone that doesn't know either of you very well, someone who may not realize that it's possible for you to have a dark side to your existence" I replied

"That is not such a bad notion, it would prove to be rather helpful" Lawliet responded

"But we cannot simply pull someone aside and sit them down and interrogate them, especially since the villagers hold you in such high regard the last thing we would want is to frighten them and ultimately decide to side with your enemies" Near said

Just as Near had finished his sentence we had heard the front door open and then Matt and Mello discussing what appeared to be a personal matter. They came in and found us in the library

"Alright, well we know where the Romanian is going to be tonight, we thought it would be better to retrieve him after dark, nobody likes being apprehended it pitch darkness and can't see who is detaining them. You vampires have no idea how much people seem to like you it's fucking peculiar if you ask me. We thought we would…why are you looking at us like that?" Mello rambled and then paused

"Is this about last night? Cause I told Mello to be quiet but he never listens to me" Matt responded

Mello turned and looked at Matt with daggers, clearly not happy with what the red head had said

"Perhaps if someone could learn that I cannot handle too much stimulation at one time I would not have been loud, it's your own damn fault that you don't listen to me"

"Well excuse me for trying to make you feel good and besides I know you liked it you always do and how am I supposed to keep myself calm when you become a wild sex demon in the bed, if you hadn't started talking in such a filthy manner perhaps I would have been able to control myself" Matt barked back at him

It was rather humorous listening to them argue and I noticed the peculiar look on Near's face as he listened to the two man argue.

"That's no excuse I told you it's either my cock or my ass, not both at the same time" Mello growled

"You're a male?" Near asked looking at Mello

"What? Of course I am a male you stupid vampire, what part of me looks feminine?" Mello asked

"Your ass" Matt said

"Your eyes" Lawliet added

"The length of your hair" Near responded

"Your fingers" I spoke up

"Oh that's just…fuck you guys, I am retiring to the bedroom, and you, you can stay here and think about what you have done" Mello said looking at Matt

"And there is your test subject" I replied

The vampires looked at Matt and both somewhat smiled

"Test subject? Hey I didn't sign up for being having anything being tested on me" He replied looking rather nervous

"It is just a conversation Matt, we would not do anything that would cause you any harm, it's detrimental to the plan and its success" Lawliet said convincingly

"Goddamit, what's the deal with you blood suckers, you could charm a homeless peasant into giving you their only clothing, where do you wish for me to be?"


	9. Chapter 9

Matt had sat in the lonely chair in the basement. His hands tied behind his back with a rope.

"Are these restraints absolutely necessary?" He asked Lawliet

"I do apologize Matt but we have to make this authentic as possible you are going have to try and pretend that we are authorities genuinely interrogating you, I realize that this is uncomfortable for you but you have to understand Near and I aren't exactly the most petrifying vampires" Lawliet replied

Matt closed his eyes and rolled his head side to side

"Alright, I did after all pledge allegiance to you and said I would be of service to you when you needed it" Matt said although not sounded exactly enthusiastic.

"Light?" Lawliet called to me

I stepped forward to my vampire he turned around a looked into my amber eyes. He gently brushed my hand with his own pale and cold fingers.

"I am sorry for this Light but would you mind leaving us, I would just prefer if you didn't see this before the due time, I want this to be authentic of possible" He had said to me

"Of course L, as you wish"

I replied, gave him a quick smile and returned upstairs. I had decided to see if Mello was alright and to ask if he was hungry. I knew that he would probably still be infuriated with the comments that were made and since we were more or less working together I thought it have been rude if I did not at least and attempt to apologize.

I walked up the stairs and the guest room and knocked on the door

"If that is you Matt, you can fuck off I will speak with you when I am no longer angry at you" I heard from the other side of the door

"Mello, it is Light. I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I did not intend on offending you" I said as politely as possible

The door suddenly opened

"Are you always so apologetic? do you even have a temper or a bad bone in your body? for fuck sakes you are having it off with a vampire surely there is more to you then apologies and kindness"

"I am not as innocent as I look I assure you" I replied

I didn't particularly appreciate his assumptions about me especially since he knew very little about me

"So what's your story then, why a vampire?" He asked me

His question had actually provoked a lengthy conversation. We had somehow been able to put aside our differences and the fact we didn't particularly seem to like each other. I had told him why I wanted Lawliet and he had told me about his relationship with Matt. Even though he was as deadly as cancer I could tell that he had a softer side to him especially when I had spoken about his red headed lover. Some time had passed and I was wondering how the interrogation was going. I hadn't told Mello what was going on. Our conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud yell. We had left the corridor and gone down stairs towards the basement which was abruptly swung open and Matt exiting, sweat pouring from his forehead

"Remind me to never piss off a vampire" He panted loudly

"What the fuck have you been doing?" Mello asked him

"I was interrogated, they are rather frightening, I will never look at L the same way ever again"

Matt had gone upstairs and Mello followed after him asking him what had gone on. I found myself smiling, obviously Lawliet and Near had completed what they had set out to do and I was rather proud of him. The vampires had returned upstairs only a short time after. Lawliet had been rubbing his jaw and Near was resting his hand against his stomach

"Are you alright?" I asked them both

"Yes, Matt was not exactly the easiest to break down but we succeeded of course after he was skillful enough to hit us both but we got the desired result" Lawliet said to me

"Can I get either of you anything?" I asked

"No thank you Light, I think I might retire for the day would you mind if I were to take your room?" Near asked me

"That is fine Nephew, Light will stay in my room with me, your welcome to his quarters" Lawliet replied before I could respond

Near lightly bowed his head before leaving the room, climbing the stairs and entered my bedroom.

Lawliet had walked to me and laced his fingers in with mine

"Would you care to come to the room with me? There is something I want to ask you and I would very much like to kiss you" He asked me

"Do you really need to ask, as if I would ever say no to such a request" I replied

We walked up the stairs and he opened the door to the room. We could hear Matt and Mello in the process of making up after their argument. We entered the beautiful bedroom and we had walked to the bed. I had sat down and watching in awe as Lawliet had straddled my lap. I had never imagined him being so affectionate and loving but it was a very pleasant surprise and if it were at all possible I found myself falling more for him. He placed his lips to mine and instantly melted into them, I placed my hands around him and bought him in closer to my body. He slowly reached for the buttons on the shirt I had borrowed from him and delicately with magic fingers he began to undo them slowly one by one. I lifted my right hand away from his body and gently brushed the jet black strands from his face. I pulled away from his lips

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen Lawliet. I have always thought that of you from the night that we had met" I said to him

"How could you possibly find a creature like me attractive when I have never been seen as anything but odd? Even I know myself that I am peculiar looking" He responded

"No, not peculiar, unique and besides when has the opinions of others ever bothered you"

I smiled at him

"I wanted to ask you a question" He said

In all honesty I had forgotten that he had informed me that he wanted to ask me something. I was much too occupied admiring him and one thing was for certain Lawliet most certainly liked being touched, at least by my hands anyway.

"What is it Lawliet?" I asked him gently

"As you are my lover now Light it would seem to me that there would be no reason for us to no longer have separate bedrooms, I would like for you to share this bedroom with me" He said to me

"Of course"

He pressed his lips against mine once more and he pulled away I could see his gaze go the puncture marks in my neck. He lifted his hand and gently ran a single chilled finger along the wounds. I watched his lips as they separated slightly and his tongue ran smoothly in between them

"Was it what you expected it to taste like?" I asked him

"No Light, it was better than I had anticipated. You have very sweet blood and I must admit even the thought of it makes my hunger stir within me. I have never tasted something so delightful in my entire life, both as a vampire and a human. I am greatly looking forward to drinking from you for the last time and being able to share my blood with you. It is the only thing I can give you that I believe will show how dear you are to me" He replied

His eyes switched from my neck and to my eyes. My cock began to rise in response to his words and his body pressed against mine. It had felt like eternity since I had last masturbated and L was making my lust for him hard to resist. I wanted to feel his naked body against my own, I wanted to trail my lips along each curve and each muscle. I wanted to wrap my lips around his stiff and taut member while he ran his long slender fingers through the light brown strands on my head and most of all I wanted him to moan my name. To hear my name coming from his lips in absolute ecstasy, the thought itself had made me become so hard that I could feel it pressing against Lawliet's ass. My cheeks had turned pink as I became embarrassed from the pressure in my groin. I lowered my head so that my eyes were no longer locked on his. He placed his thumb and index finger on my chin and lifted my head back up so our gazes met again.

"You do not need to be ashamed Light. I too am thirsting for you" He replied

"Would you allow me to see you completely without clothes and touch you?" I asked him

I wasn't able to hold back any further I had wanted him, I needed him and I was going to finally have him. Not fully, I wanted to wait until tonight for us to engage in sexual intercourse but I needed to arouse him, I needed to make him just as hard as I was and I needed to take him in my mouth. I wanted my vampire to feel the pleasure that I knew I could give him, I wanted him to feel how much I had wanted him for the past six years.

"Yes, that would be acceptable providing you too are bare" He responded.

He had pulled away from my lap and stood up before he could begin to remove his shirt I had stood up also and placed myself in front of him. I reached my hands to the buttons of his shirt and as he had done for me I had loosened one after the other. Once it was opened and I could see the beautiful milky china like flesh before me I knew I had to loosen the latch on my trousers and release myself from the confines of my slacks. I allowed them to cascade down my legs and to fall in a heap around my ankles. Before stepping out from them I had glided my hands to L's clavicle bones and slowly pulled the white shirt down his broad shoulders and watched as the material slipped of the silken flesh and fluttered gracefully to the floor and my shirt soon followed. My hands lightly shook as I reached for the metal button on the navy blue trousers L had often wore. I was nervous and excited and my body was not afraid to show it.

"Please don't be nervous Light, I know this is something you have always wanted. I am at complete ease to have you see me naked" he whispered into the air

I swallowed hard and my hands had stopped shaking, I slowly released the button and as I grasped the zip with my thumb and index finger and gradually pulled it down, his trousers had become loose around his waist and they too had fallen to the ground. We both stepped out from them and Lawliet had lain down on the mattress of the bed that was now ours. I stood and admired him, he was so beautiful. He was truly a master piece that had been created by the most brilliant of Gods. His tall lanky frame was so delightfully precious, although not overly obvious I could see the small mounds where fine muscles had formed over the years. His torso was long and hairless, his nipples the lightest of pinks and appeared so tender as the cool air hit his bare body making them stiff in reaction to the cold. My eyes traced down further, his hips only very slightly wide. I had gazed at his legs, long and also free from any hair and what I was leaving until last to stare in wonderment at. His beautiful, long, thick cock that had become full and erect as I had stood gazing at him. That gorgeous pale combination of skin, muscle and vessels, the one I had desired and dreamt about belong to the man I could no longer keep my hands away from. I rested on the bed and crept to him like a hungry jungle cat. I grasped hold of his thighs and gently pushed them towards his chest, his feet flat on the mattress and I separated them wide enough so that I could rest myself in between his creamy thighs. As I leaned into him I pressed my pulsating and rigid cock against his own which was met by a gasp escaping his perfect lips. His mouth slightly open so that I could see the tips of the fangs that had penetrated my skin the night previously, those fangs that had cause me pain laced with pleasure and so badly made me want to orgasm. I placed my mouth to his so I could capture the heavy breathing. He slowly opened his mouth and before I could slide my moist, hot tongue in and gently massage his, I ran the heated muscle against the pearl white points and then his lips, softly teasing him. As I slowly eased my tongue into his mouth I had wrapped my palm around both the throbbing, solid, thick members and in delicate strokes began to rub them together. Our tongues twisted together in a heated dance and deep passionate moans got caught in each other's throats. I leisurely pulled my mouth away so I could get some air and as I did I began to rub us both in a faster pace.

"Ngh, oh Light" He moaned

I gasped at his voice calling out my name. His deep, sweet, seductive monotone words penetrating my ears and causing my body to shiver with ecstasy. I had never heard my name said with such passion and want.

I pressed my wet lips that were still tingling from the joy of his against mine to the flesh of his neck. I pushed my tongue through my opened mouth and softly glided it across the translucent skin of his throat. He tasted so sweet, so divine like most expensive and finest candy. I pursed my lips against the wet streak of saliva that I had left against my vampires flesh.

I tightened the grip around us and picked up the pace once again

"You're going to make me orgasm Light" he purred.

I released our cocks but kept mine pressed against his. I didn't want to make him cum yet, I wanted to wait until my lips were wrapped around his shaft and then I would bring him to release.

I trailed my mouth down his neck and rested my lips against his left nipple. I pulled in the stiff nub and bit down gently as I suckled the pink delight. Lawliet lifted his hand and I felt the long slender fingers intertwine with my chestnut strands the moment his hand connected with my hair I pulled away from chest and shifted down and before he had time to settle from the intense euphoria from me licking and biting his nipple I placed my mouth around his excited cock and began to suck slowly. Lawliet arched his back and gently bucked his hips as I ran my tongue over the engorged head and lapped up the pre-cum that had leaked from him. It was just as honeyed as the flesh I had been savoring only moments before.

"Ngh, ahh Light, please don't stop I want to cum for you"

His voice, his request, made me suck and lick harder, devouring the beautiful heavy cock like a wild animal. The hold he had on my hair tightened and the more he gripped the more of his cock I took into my mouth. I could feel his entire body tense up against mine, his breathing and pants heavy and thick and my name he whispered into the humid air as the heat rose off of our bodies that were tangled in the most heated and passionate foreplay. I wanted to taste him so desperately; I wanted him to fill my mouth with his sweet hot love.

"LIGHT! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!" He gasped loudly

I pulled away from him briefly

"Then I want you to cum my sweet vampire, do not hold back" I said and returned my lips to his member

I took the entire length and rolled my tongue over the head and around the shaft. He arched his back one last time and his grip tightened and then the heat. The warmth of salty-sweet liquid trickling down my throat made me want release myself but I held off. I drained him completely and his orgasm ran dry. I pulled away from his member which started to become flaccid.

"Oh Light, I love you so dearly, that was the most intense feeling I have ever felt" His panting started eased

I smiled at him and I lied down beside him. I brushed the thick raven locks away from his forehead.

"I am so delighted I could give you pleasure Lawliet" I said to him as I looked into the stormy grey eyes of the man I had loved.

"Light you have always bought me pleasure that was just the first time sexually"

I pressed my lips to his once more, our kiss deep and intense. I was truly was the luckiest man and soon I would be the most blessed vampire.

"I love you Lawliet, I greatly look forward to becoming your successor I will spend the rest of eternity loving you. You are my everything" I replied

For the first time since we had met Lawliet had fallen asleep. I rested my head against his chest and draped my hand over his hip. He had looked so peaceful, almost angelic. I felt my eyes draw heavy and as I rested on his body with his arm over my shoulders I had fallen asleep on top of the vampire I was going to give my life up to.


	10. Chapter 10

I was the first to wake that evening. I pealed myself off of the lovely creature underneath me and I smiled at him. I couldn't quite believe that I had finally had the vampire I had hungered for so desperately for six years. I got dressed and made my way down stairs. I grabbed a couple of carrots and began to crunch on the first one, I placed it in my mouth and it made me slightly blush, it was a lovely reminder of the day and the tantalizing sensation of my lovers beautiful cock in the confines of my mouth. I proceeded to the study where I had expected all five of us would reconvene and go through the plan once again. I didn't have to wait long until I was greeted by Lawliet; he walked to me and placed a very soft and loving kiss on my lips

"Good evening Light" He said with a smile

"Good evening L, did you enjoy your sleep?" I asked him

"I had forgotten what sleep felt like but I am glad I did get some, you were wonderful Light"

"As were you L, something I would not forget for a very long time"

We were soon greeted by Matt and Mello who had seemed their normal selves and then finally Near.

"Matt and Mello are you alright to go and collect the Romanian?" Lawliet asked them

"You bet, it shouldn't take us too long" Mello replied

"Near and I will take Light to the basement and go ahead and secure him, when you both return with the Romanian, take him straight to the basement and we will go from there. Light when this happens and I go ahead with the proceedings to turn you, I need you make sure you express the pain loudly; I want the Romanian to know that we are very serious. After I have taken Lights blood and given him my own can I trust one of you to take him to our sleeping quarters and watch over him while Near and I deal with the Romanian and the other will stay with us in the basement just for added security?" Lawliet asked

"I'll take care of Light" Mello replied

I was surprised but I had realized that perhaps when we had spoken earlier it had formed a friendship between us

"Then I will stay with you and Near" Matt said

"Thank you both, Light when the Romanian is bought here I need you appear as if you are unconscious and during the whole proceeding I need you to act as if you are in actuality under scrutiny. Do or say whatever you have to make seem believable and do not be afraid to attempt violence towards me, you know that I am not easily harmed, we need to make sure the Romanian thinks everything is real"

"Yes of course L" I replied

Matt and Mello left the mansion and myself and the two vampires proceeded to the basement. I had sat in the chair and placed my hands around the back of the wooden seat and grasped my right wrist with my left hand. Near wrapped the ropes around wrists and tied them up rather tightly

"Near would you please give me a moment with Light"

Near left the basement and went upstairs

"I really do not know how to thank you for everything you have done for me Light. Thank you for entrusting me with your life. I will try and make this as painless as possible for you and I will keep my word to you. I love you Light, I cannot wait to make love to you" He said as he rested on the floor and looked up into my eyes

"You do not need to thank me Lawliet. You know I would do anything for you, I love you too Lawliet, I look forward to you making love to me too and do not worry I will not think any less of you, I know the real you my love and nothing will change that" I replied

"There here" Near suddenly said

I dropped my head and closed my eyes as if I were unconscious. I could hear some speech in Romanian followed by Matt telling him to shut the fuck up. The basement door opened and the two stepped inside

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" He yelled in a Romanian accent

"Tie him up gentleman" Near said to Matt and Mello and the proceeded to shove him in the chair and bind his wrists tightly

"We have come to know that you were hired by the Royals to kill vampires, is this true?" Near asked the man in a deep voice

"Like I would tell you anything you fucking blood sucker" The Romanian growled

"I believe that you will, you see we have been holding this other hunter here for quite a few days now and if neither of you give me the answers we will not hesitate to kill him then kill you" Lawliet replied

I raised my head and pretended to panic quite severely

"What the fuck? Where am I? Who the fuck are you?" I said in a forced panicked voice laced with a German accent.

Lawliet stepped forward to me and grabbed me firmly around the throat; he made it look as if he was holding it much tighter then he was

"Shh, calm down. Were you hired by the Royals to execute the vampires?" Lawliet asked me in a frightening deep voice

"I won't tell you anything you fucking fanger" I yelled at him and then spat in his face

He wiped the spit from off of his cheek

"You two do not seem to understand the severity of this, if you do not give us answers you will die and then you will be turned" Near said in return

"You won't kill us" The Romanian said with laughter in his voice but fear in his dark brown eyes. Mello was right he truly did fear being turned

"Oh you don't think so, what because you think because we have not retaliated that we do not know how to cause someone's death? Well perhaps you need to see the physical evidence, if you do not give us the answers I will turn you and chain you up and slit your throat and watch as wolves rip you to shreds"

Lawliet came to me again. He grabbed my hair and pulled it back

"No! please no, I was hired by the Royals to execute the vampires"

"Too late you had your chance"

Lawliet lunged at my neck and pierced the flesh my sweet crimson blood began to spill into his mouth and I could see the Romanian gaze in pure horror as Lawliet was draining my life away. I screamed out loud in pain, that was genuine it burned like a thousand hot pokers and the more I yelled in agony the more the Romanian panicked. I could feel myself become faint as he devoured my blood; he kept his fingers pressed against my pulse the whole time so he knew when to stop. He pulled his mouth away from my neck, raised his wrist to his fangs and bit in hard. I closed my mouth so it appeared that I preferred death then being a vampire. He forced my mouth open and I took his bloodied wrist in with my tongue and began to drink from it, Lawliet's blood was sweet and dark, it was just like he was the taste mysterious and tantalizing and I didn't want to stop drinking from him. He pulled his wrist away and I had started to become weak, I could feel my stomach churning and without further notice I had begun to regurgitate the blood. I had swallowed enough of my vampire's blood for the process to begin and remains that I did not need my body expelled. I cried in agony as the blood spilled from my mouth

"Take him and chain him up with the others" Lawliet said to Mello

I could feel the ropes being loosed and I wasn't sure where the strength had come from but the blonde pulled me up off of the chair and managed to carry me out of the basement and take me up the stairs to the bedroom I shared with Lawliet

"Are you alright Light?" Mello whispered

"I feel like shit, thanks for asking" I cringed in pain

My face, my neck and my clothes were drenched in the crimson liquid that had been propelled from my mouth. I was in complete agony, my heart felt as if it were splitting in two, my head had felt like my skull was in a vice and my entire body felt as if I had been set ablaze as I collapsed onto the bed I gripped my stomach and howled in pain as I could feel my organs twisting and pulling and almost as if they had been exploding inside of me. Mello just sat looking at me in amazement as I tried to push through the excruciating pain. I clenched my teeth and my jaw began to feel as if were being stretched. Tears ran down my face but I had to pull through the pain. Lawliet had said if I didn't tough it out there was a chance that I would destroy myself mentally and emotionally and I wouldn't remain the same person I always had been. Mello sat right beside me and he started to talk

"I remember the first person I ever killed; I was sixteen at the time and living with my family. My father had been missing for quite some time and my mother had moved on with this hard ass ex-army Sargent anyway he was all for acting in violence when he wasn't obeyed. One night my mother had been preparing our late evening meal and he had gone into the kitchen and he had said she was cutting up the meat wrong. Anyway he became angry and he took the knife from out of my mother's hands and thrusted it into her stomach. She collapsed on the floor the moment I saw her lying on the ground I felt my anger boil and I had pulled the knife from out of her and in one swift move, quicker than a blink of an eye I had sliced his throat open. Once I realized they were both dead I ran away and I met Matt and he took me in" He said

"I'm sorry you lost your mother in such a cruel way" I said through clenched teeth

"It was the greatest feeling in the world I had felt so powerful that I could take a life with my own hands and that's how I became what I am today. However I never kill the innocent just those who deserve it"

Mello sitting and talking with was actually rather helpful. It took my mind away from the agony and I had wondered how Lawliet and Near were doing. I wasn't sure what their plan was once they got the information they needed from the Romanian. I could hear someone coming up the stairs I knew that it had not be L as the footsteps were much to heavy, the door opened and Matt stood there

"They got the confession" He said with a smile

It was the best news that I could have heard

"Wow, Light you look like shit" He commented

"Thank you Matt"

"Are they letting him go?" Mello asked him

"I believe so"

Mello nodded

"Stay here with Light, I won't be long" Mello replied and got up and left the bedroom.

I already knew what was happening. Mello was going to kill the Romanian to ensure he did not go back to the Royals but I couldn't worry about that now. I had to think about getting through the pain.

"We're doing this to protect L, we will tell him after it is done" Matt said to me

I just nodded my head, even if they hadn't I would have told L myself there was not any secrets between us and I never hid anything from him I would never betray his trust as I knew he would never betray mine.

"Matt, will you go see if L is ok please?" I asked him

"Sure, don't move alright he would kill me if you get up and something happens to you" Matt replied

I nodded my head again and Matt left and I began to cry. The pain was horrifying but what was hurting me the most was that L had to go through this on his own and I don't know how he managed to survive. I felt the deepest sympathy for him.

No more than a few minutes after Matt left Lawliet came into the room and closed the door. I don't what I had come over me but the moment he sat down I smashed my lips against his, kissing him wildly and passionately. I didn't give him a chance to ask if I was ok. As we devoured each other's mouths I grasped each side of his shirt and pulled it opposite directions tearing the material and sending the buttons flying and hitting the walls.

"Take me Lawliet, I want you to take me" I moaned as I pulled away from his blood covered mouth.

The taste of the mixed crimson fluid of both mine and his sent my mind into frenzy. He had ripped the shirt from off my body and then the trousers, his strength was incredible. I sat on the bed leaning back with my arms supporting me and my hands resting against the mattress, he hurried to undo the latch on his pants and as he kneeled between my legs and they fell down past his thighs, he leaned into me and without a second longer he penetrated me with his thick and hard cock. I didn't even notice the pain as the vampire stripped me of my innocence. I growled loudly as he thrusted deep, fast and hard inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, he grasped hold of my hips and forced my body into his with a powerful strength

I moaned loudly and let out a yell of complete pleasure. The pain of my body being taken over had disappeared and all I could feel was L taking me hard and fast and I was in complete ecstasy. I heard a growl and heavy breaths escape his mouth I leaned back slightly so he could penetrate me deeper and screamed in complete euphoria as his cock pressed against my prostate,

"I love you Lawliet" I moaned loudly

"I love you too Light" He panted back to me.

I pulled his mouth to mine again and our tongues tangled in a hurried embrace. He was taking me like a true beast. It was a rush of excitement to have Lawliet let me see his lustful side. The more he slammed his hard cock into me that more screams and moans I let out. I didn't care if the others heard me I was not going to hold back from expressing the great and intense pleasure that Lawliet was blessing me with.

"Nng.. Oh Light you feel wonderful around me" He moaned deeply

He suddenly grasped hold of my cock and began to pull and jerk with a rapid hand going at vampire speed. The sensation was overwhelming and so indulgent

"Oh God L, you feel so good inside me, you're amazing my love" I panted heavily.

The excitement was becoming too much, the power and intense hard thrusts deep inside of me the head of his large cock pressing against my prostate every time he slammed into my tight entrance, the grip he had on my thick, pulsating head of my cock as he grazed his fingers along the swollen tip as he jerk me off fast, his vampire speed was not like anything else and I couldn't hold it in any longer the ecstasy was just too overwhelming and so fucking good.

"I'M GOING TO CUM MY LOVE!" I yelled loudly

"Cum your love for me Light" He breathed out heavily.

Simultaneously I felt the hot wet sticky semen shoot onto my stomach I had felt Lawliet cum inside of me, filling me up to the rim. I sat forward and snaked my arms around his neck and held onto him tightly the pain was slowly returning and I didn't want to let him go.

"I will protect you, I won't go anywhere Light. I will keep you safe you won't have to do this alone" He whispered into my ear

He gently caressed my cheek and I had started to cry as I clung to him tightly. It was all for him and how it must have been for him to have to go through this alone when he was turned. He slowly pulled himself from out of me and laid me down onto the mattress. I unwrapped my arms from around him and slowly he began to clean up the mess I had made with his tongue. He glided it gently against my flesh until it was completely free from the sticky liquid. I had closed my eyes and I began to slip out of consciousness. L stroked my cheek and pressed his lips to mine

"How long will the pain last for Lawliet?" I whimpered

"Not long my love, by the end of tonight it will go and in the morning you will be a vampire" He replied

"And we can be together for eternity"

"Yes Light we will be together for eternity, now sleep my love I will be here when you wake up, I won't go far" He whispered to me and I melted into the mattress as he delicately stroked my hair.

**For my lovely reviewers I was wondering if you could be some assistance to me. In the next chapter I was thinking about writing in something a little erotic, it wouldn't be sex but I promise you it would be very hot and very seductive. If you could PM me or just write in the reviews if you would like to see it I would love to hear from you.**


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of the four voices that I had heard a lot of the past couple days is what bought me out of my sleep. I sat up and rubbed my head trying to remember everything that had happened. I could feel a hunger I had never felt before in the pit of my stomach and then the sudden realization that before the intense and wild animalistic ritual of being made love to by Lawliet he had drained me and given me his blood. I reached up and slowly hesitantly pressed my left index finger against my teeth, no not teeth fangs. I had woken up just as Lawliet had said as a vampire. The excitement rushed through me and I felt like a child on a sugar rush. I pulled the comforter off of my naked body and raced to dressing table. I kneeled on the floor and there in my reflection I saw it, my youthfulness paused by time and those fangs, I couldn't quite believe my eyes but most of all the agonizing pain I had been in the process of turning was completely gone and I felt invincible. I rushed to pull some clothes on but in the midst of my excitement I had started to become weak, I needed blood. _I needed blood_, the thought constantly ran inside my brain my first reaction would have been I needed food but the moment I heard the demand in my head for the silken crimson fluid I knew I was most certainly no long human, I was a creature of the night and not only was in my own blood running through my veins but Lawliet's as well, I was truly a part of him and he a part of me.

I became sluggish as I pulled the clothes on so that I could seek out Lawliet. I listened and even though the door was closed I could hear every word clear as day. They had been discussing the triumph of their success with the interrogation and even though I could hear Lawliet was not overly pleased Mello had told him what he had done to the Romanian but made a valid point to back up his execution.

With what strength I could muster I pulled open the heavy door and made my way to the stairs. I still watched my feet as I softly padded down each one, slowly whilst gripping hold of the polished rails with one hand and the other wrapped around my stomach. The only pain I was in was hunger pains but I knew I would soon be feed. I reached the bottom of the stairs and made my way to the voices. It was strange I had read that newborn vampires were the worst, unable to remain calm, starving to the point where they didn't care whom they killed but I didn't feel like that. I was happy at the thought of drinking the animal blood that Lawliet stored and I felt as if I was my usual self.

I entered the study and the moment I looked up and met Lawliet's eyes with a smile he rushed to me and held me in his arms as he could see that I was weak.

"Oh thank the heavens, you're alright, I was so worried about you my love" Lawliet said in a panic and he stroked my hair and put a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I wouldn't die that easily, L I am feeling extremely hungry" I replied

"Of course, I will get you something to drink" He slowly eased me into the chair and sat me down, I lazily reclined into it and hang my arms weakly over the arm rests

"Matt and Mello, thank you for taking care of me and Near thank you for educating me about your life as a vampire I greatly appreciate what you three did for me" I managed to say to try and rid myself of the need to regurgitate once again.

The hunger pains were so much similar to humans, the feeling of wanting to be sick because I was more or less starving. Lawliet quickly returned, thank god for the speed of the vampire. He placed the glass to my lips and slowly tipped it up, allowing the red liquid to slowly pool into the curve of the glass and gradually trickle down the lip and into my mouth. The taste was not pleasant it was metallic, pungent and I felt I could not drink anymore

"That looks like the most unpleasant thing I have ever seen anyone consume, look at the poor guy he looks like it's going to make him hurl" Matt said as both he and Mello cringed at the sight of me drinking the blood.

I had managed to get it all down, but the moment I swallowed I stood up placed my hands over my mouth and rushed to the large copper wash tub that was in the kitchen and lost everything that I drank. I could feel the pain coming back to me and then something else, anger. I was furious at myself for not being able to keep down the blood I had to try again, I had to get it into me and keep it there. Lawliet had come to me and placed his hands onto my back.

"Light, I am so sorry my love I didn't mean to tip it so fast" He said

"No L, it's not your fault it's my stomach, I can't seem to hold it down" I said panting from the pain in my abdomen

I looked at the basin filled with the blood and reached in with my hand and cupped it bringing a handful back to my mouth and tried drinking again. The moment I swallowed it had come back up again

"NO!" I yelled in anger at myself

"Is everything alright Uncle L?" Near asked as he entered the room

"Light can't seem to keep the blood down, He is going to need human blood. I can't let him starve" Lawliet said in a panic

I pulled away from the sink and looked up at him

"No L, no. I won't hurt a human I refuse to. It was part of our agreement I was never to drink from a human" I said faintly

I could feel my body heating up and the hunger was become intense. I tried desperately to cling onto sanity and the hunger seemed to begin to feel my entire body and with two humans in the house I was worried I would not be able to control myself, I would not kill Matt and Mello I refused to. They had helped when they didn't have to, I considered them my friends

Lawliet placed his hands on my shoulders and bent down so his eyes met mine whilst I hunched over quite severely

"Listen to me Light, you need to drink or you will die and will not be able to bring you back, please I cannot lose you. I will find you a willing donor, there is a few hours of darkness left, I will not be long" He said to me

"Do not worry Light, I had not accounted for this, if you need human blood then you will have it I do not feel any anger or disappointment towards you. Please I cannot lose you now. I need you" Lawliet continued.

"Here" Matt said and came towards me rolling up his sleeve

"Take mine" he continued

"Matt? No I won't hurt you" I said angrily

"Stop being such a big baby and take it, Mello has already offered to be Near's donor so I may as well be of some use" He placed his bare wrist under my nose

The smell, the aroma was orgasmic, so sweet and so strong. It made my mouth water and my entire body tremble.

"Matt are you sure you want to do this, it can be quite painful" Lawliet asked the red head

"Yeah I am sure just hurry up and don't get too greedy, I have a knife in my pants and I won't be afraid to use it"

I heard Mello burst out in laughter across the other room and Near looking at Mello like he had lost his mind.

"Knife in his pants…that's funny" Mello stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes

"Go on take it, I know you want to. Don't be so ridiculous you don't want to die do you and besides I have been through worse than a vampire bite" Matt replied

I brushed my lips against the light pink flesh and trailed my tongue against the blue vein that popped up just under the surface

"Hey there vampy don't get too friendly that's quite the turn on just bite me" Matt said

I smiled against his wrist, opened my mouth wide and punctured his wrist

"AHH HOLY FUCK!" Matt yelled loudly

"Who's the baby now princess" Mello said laughing at Matt

I pulled in his blood, it coated my entire tongue and somehow on my own accord I pulled away when I felt I had enough. It was more a surprise to myself than anyone else. I had heard that vampires often could not stop themselves when they first drank from a human, I wasn't sure it was because I had spent six years controlling myself around Lawliet that I had simply grown accustomed to control or if it was because I considered Matt a friend that made me stop either way I was quite pleased with myself. I stood up straight and wiped the remains from my mouth.

"Well that was quite unusual, Light? Did you stop because you had enough or did you stop because of your concern for Matt?" Near asked me

I stretched my body and Matt had gone back over to Mello and Near, gripping his wrist.

"Both, I didn't want to take any more then I needed from him. But thank you dearly Matt"

"It's not a problem, I suppose I'll eventually get used to it" Matt commented

"Matt? Are you offering to be Light's willing donor?" Lawliet asked him

"Sure I mean we are friends right, it's the least I could do after the pain he went through, if he hadn't agreed to it we would have never got the confession" Matt said

"Thank you dearly Matt, I will make sure that you are compensated and you and Mello are free to live here for as long as you please. I will make sure that you both have everything that you need" Lawliet replied

"Hey where's my compensation Near?" Mello turned and barked

"I will provide you with reimbursement also Mello, it is the least I can do" Lawliet said

Once I no longer felt hungry and I was feeling my old self again we reconvened back into the study and Lawliet went over what exactly happened. He had told me that once the Romanian had watched what had opened to me and the blood I had expelled he quickly confessed and had given the name of the man that had come into power in the last week. A man none of us had heard of before Alezander Lycan, it was rather ironic that a man who was after the vampires had the name associated with a werewolf. He was notorious for travelling the globe, finding heavily populated vampire areas, somehow coming into power and threatening the lives of those he wanted to rule over. He had hired the slayers to take out the vampires and because of his threats to the Royals they had been unable to stop him the Romanian said that he had something over them but he hadn't known what it was exactly. But once he gave the confession and Lawliet and Near had let him go he had threated to kill them and Matt and Mello and of course that didn't sit too well with the trained killers so Mello had cut his throat from ear to ear and took the body down to the closet cemetery and he and Matt buried him.

Everyone had been rather impressed with the results but once again the plan of what to do next arose. We had the person responsible for the deaths name and we knew he was in the Royals and somehow had something over them.

"If he truly does have something over the Royals then would it not be then safe to say that we could arrange to meet with some of them. If this Lycan fella is the only reason why these vampire deaths have occurred then surely the rest of the Royals want out and we may be able to offer a bargain we will get rid of Lycan providing they keep to the treaty and no longer involve themselves in the humans or vampires lives" Mello said

"That isn't such a bad plan, however we don't know for absolute certainty that the Royals are being forced to deal with this man's decisions or if they are gladly letting him do what he see is fit. We all know that the Royals have had a problem with vampires for many centuries, they may be glad of his presence if he is eliminating the vampires" Near responded

"That is true, We are going to see if we can find out more about Alezander Lycan, I do not wish to waste any time but we cannot defeat an enemy we know little about, it would be like going to war without the use of your eyes" Lawliet said

"I think I know how we can find out who he is. If Alezander is a man who thrives on power then most likely he is going to want to have tie in's with anyone in power. It may be as simple as writing to him, posing as a hierarchy asking him to meet at a certain place at a certain time. Even if it is just to get to know him so we know who we are dealing with." I had said

"I could go back to France and write the letter from there, it will seem a lot less suspicious if it come from a different country. I live in a home of great prestige, I will take Mello with me and disguise him as royalty and ask that Alezander meet with his, Mello will explain that he wishes for the vampires to be wiped out, we will make up some sort of convincing story and we will come to understand him and it could turn out that we could end up gaining access to the Royals"

"Whoa hold your horses what makes you think I am going to be able to convince some loony tune that I want the vampires dead, I am not actor in case you haven't noticed I am only good a killing people, if you want him dead, fine I will execute him there and then but I am not going to sit there and try and act through this. Would it just solve all our problems if we just annihilated the source then everything will return to normal" Mell complained

"He's right" Lawliet replied

I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing. Lawliet would have never agreed to bloodshed. He looked at me as if he was asking me for forgiveness and not to think of him any less then I had for six years.

"The last thing I have wanted is bloodshed and I have tried always to make sure it doesn't happen but I am reaching my tether on this. He has been responsible for the deaths of vampires and he clearly doesn't care for the humans either. He was the first to spill the blood of my kind and no less than the those that look to me for protection. If we do not rid our country of our greatest enemy then not only will we be expecting a war but we would be fighting alone as those who look up to me for protection will lose hope. We need to do this now before it is too late and if the death of this man is not well received then we will have to prepare for a war, but I see no other option to have this done as soon as possible" Lawliet replied

I understood perfectly where he was coming from, he was running out of time and patience and if we had waited any longer and more vampires ended up murdered we would be faced with not only rebellion from those who look to L as their protector but a war with the Royals and five people against thousands was not a promising outcome.

"L is right we need to do this now before we face uprising and war, we would not stand a chance" I replied and rested my hand on Lawliet's shoulder.

He smiled at me and placed quick kiss on my hand.

"I agree also, we need to end this now, I do not want to end up being killed by a bunch of pissed off villages with pitchforks and torches" Matt commented

All five of us smiled at his reply

"So we are in agreement, Mello and I will proceed to France, we will request the presence of Alezander and once he has agreed to meet with us, Mello will ensue with the execution and Matt, Light and L will prepare for war incase his death is not well received and we will join you back here once he is dead" Near said

We all nodded

"Then Mello and I will leave once dusk has settled in tomorrow, I understand the urgency but I am of no use if I am dead and I quite like my life. It is nearly dawn and I wish to get some rest for tomorrow night, Mello would you mind joining me, I am rather famished" Near continued

"Yeah alright, just no funny business vampire, we all heard how rough vampires can get, right L?" Mello smiled and left the room with Near

I was sure that if Lawliet could blush he would have.

"I'm going to hit the hay to, I gotta tell you it is rather peculiar living in a house of vampires, my internal clock is all off" Matt replied and made his way to his and Mello's bedroom

Lawliet turned and faced me

"How are you feeling?" He asked me sweetly

"I feel perfectly fine Lawliet I don't honestly feel much different than I would if I were still human"

"I am so glad that you are alright Light, I was concerned that maybe because it was so rushed it hadn't worked properly. Also I am sorry if I cause you any discomfort during the interrogation, it was not my intention" He replied

"I am sorry that I swore at you and proceeded to spit in your face I thought it would be believable"

"It was rather the performance Light, I do not hold it against you. I hope you understand why I have come to the conclusion about executing Alezander Lycan"

I smiled at him, I could feel my fangs against my bottom lip, it was going to take some time to get used to them.

"I understand perfectly my love and I do not think any less of you, this cannot go on for much longer as I am concerned about your mental wellbeing. I am constantly worrying it will have a bad effect on you" I replied

"As am I Light, this is why I want this over and done with"

I grasped his hand and laced my fingers in with his and pressed my forehead to his whilst I stroked the back of his ink black strands

"I have to get some writing down tonight but will you come and sit with me in the library for a short time? I would very much like you to be with me"

"When have I ever said no to you" I replied

He smiled at me and pressed his lips against mine, his kiss soft, slow and sweet. My existence was nothing short of perfection.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is going to be a slightly longer. I had this dream last night, and because I am me and I am queer and strange it was completely erotic and full of yaoi goodness. Anyway it had transpired into this chapter, although I honestly didn't think it was going to go as far as I took it I went ahead and took it there. Enjoy darlings, Kisses galore Emmett.**

The mansion suddenly seemed so quiet the only noise was the tiny squeak that escaped Mello's mouth as Near had his before dawn meal. I had gone with Lawliet to the library to keep him company while he continued to write.

I admired him as he sat so silently as his hand glided across the parchment in a delicate flow. The candles that flickered in the room as a gentle cold draft swept through gave off a light that seemed to make Lawliet's dark grey orbs glimmer and the mess of raven strands on his head shine with an ageless glow. I knew he could feel me watching him but as I gazed at him with amber eyes he didn't even seem bothered by it. It was almost for the first time in a week he didn't appear plagued by the thoughts of the war and the recently deceased vampires it was if his mind was at ease, complete focused on the words he was writing. Although he remained expressionless as he wrote I could almost feel that he felt peaceful, his mind had seemed to settle as he wrote, while I hadn't asked, I assumed that what he was writing he was quite enjoying, he just seemed at ease.

He suddenly stopped and placed the quill down and closed up the ink pot. He bought his eyes up from the parchment to me, he lightly smiled as his dark eyes fixed on mine as he remained silent he looked deep into my amber pools.

"I have run into a dilemma" He suddenly said

That deep husky voice entered my mind and made my entire body tingle. It was if I was hearing it for the first time. The same monotone purr that I had loved, the same that I had heard declare love for me, and the same that had bought me to the point of orgasm on so many occasions. I had always wondering what he would have thought if he knew just how many times being with him had provoked me to pleasure myself at nights when I had ached for him so desperately, how many times I had cum just listening to the sound of his voice being replayed over and over in my head and now the man that I had loved and craved for constantly was forever mine and for me eternity wasn't long enough to be with him.

"What dilemma might that be?" I asked him

"I am having trouble concentrating with you sitting there staring at me as I were the most wonderful of treasures" he replied

I smiled at him and I stood up out my chair and walked around to him. I stood behind him as he balanced on the chair as he sat in his typical position. I leaned over the back rest, snaked my arms around him so my arms were across his chest and my lips were resting against his ear.

"You are the most wonderful of treasures. If I am distracting you I could leave you be if you wish" I whispered against the lobe before pressing a very light and small kiss against the flesh.

"What kind of man would that make me if I simply wanted his lover to leave him be especially when his mere presence can make the darkest days seem so much warmer" Lawliet replied

I smiled against his ear

"You wouldn't be by any chance trying to flatter me would you?" I asked him cheekily

"And if I were?"

"Then you did a perfect job as always because I am very flattered. But I could leave you if you like so you can finish. I will wait for you upstairs" I whispered again

He gently shook his head

"If I am going to keep anything waiting it will not be you" He replied.

He turned his head and pressed his lips so delicately to mine. I closed my eyes as he separated my pink pillows with his tongue and he softly grazed the drenched muscle against the tips of the ivory fangs that protruded from my upper gum. He pulled away and I opened my eyes. He ran his tongue in between his lips and gazed into my eyes again

"Matt's blood is quite nice, I can still taste him in your mouth" He said deeply

Of course, hearing the words I had forgotten that I had drank from Matt only a couple of hours before hand. I didn't even think, I should not have kissed Lawliet with the smell and taste of Matt still against my tongue and fangs. I had inexplicably tortured him; I knew how badly he had craved human blood.

"I am sorry L, I should have thought more respectably before kissing you"

I said as I pulled away from him and walked over to the door. I had been frustrated with myself, with the only thoughts of how could I be so stupid. Had I be turned into a creature of the night somehow put a disturbance in the productivity of my thinking? I would have never done anything to L in the past that I knew would cause him any sort of pain or frustration.

I suddenly felt the weight of my body being pushed against the heavy door; I hadn't even seen Lawliet get up out of his chair. He once again pressed his lips to mine but this time with force. I felt his tongue explore my mouth and he breathed in the essence of Matt that still remained. I placed my hands around his hips and pulled the lower half of his body against mine which was instantly greeted with the physical evidence of my arousal pressing against him.

My hand fell away from his hip and slowly unclasped his trousers and I slipped my hand gradually and lightly down under the loosened waistband and began to brush his silky smooth cock, the same that had made me feel the greatest of pleasures and took away the agony while I was slowly dying. He pulled away from my mouth and I rested my lips against his neck and teased the pale flesh with my tongue and gentle nips that I had ran from his ear to his jawline and then resting on his throat. The gasp that escaped his mouth sounded so innocent it was if he had never been touched before.

He hadn't been with a vampire previously and from what was burned into my memory, a vampires touch is not like a human's it is more delicate and teasing, when L had made love to me he gave off this invisible aura, one that was so completely seductive and almost hypnotizing it was a drug, a drug that made me feel as if, while his copious, rigid, lustrous cock was buried so deeply into me that my mind and body and slipped into another dimension, it was pure passion that had been so heavenly. It had made me think about what L had said about vampire blood.

Lawliet had become almost floppy in my arms while I continued to jerk his hardened cock slowly and my lips lovingly grazing along the flesh of his neck.

"Light?" He whispered against my hair

I pulled away from his mouth and looked into his eyes, keeping the eye contact I began to slide my hand faster and firmer against his engorged member that pulsated with desire in the palm of my hand.

"Yes, my love?" I whispered back to him

"I crave blood so desperately" he moaned loudly as I brushed my fingertips against the throbbing head of his cock

"You told me never to deny myself of what I truly desire and neither will you"

I pulled my hand away from him and grasped his hand. I pulled us both away from the door and we exited the library. I pulled him back to me as we stood next to the steps that led to the bedrooms. I placed my lips against his ear

"Tell me what you truly desire and I will do it for you, let me know my love, no matter the demand no matter how perverse you do not need to keep such things from me, you yourself told me all creatures have lusts and desires ,what are yours? Do not be ashamed to share it with me"

I placed my lips to his neck once again and ran my hands along the fabric that housed the sleek, smooth pale cock that I loved. He gripped hold of my shoulders roughly as I began to ravish him like a hungry beasts. Light moans and pants came from his beautiful lips as he pressed them against my ear

"I want to share the blood of a human with you. I long for blood drenched kisses and to have you take me completely after we have fed. Take me in a way that I have never been taken before, I want you to make love to me Light. I want such things with a desperate hunger" He moaned.

"Then those things you will have"

I removed my hand from his trousers and my lips from his throat and hand in hand we had gone upstairs. I pulled him to Matt and Mello's room as ran his tongue against my neck, pushing me against the railing of the stairs. We could both hear the soft moans coming from the room we were standing in front of. I could feel the passion and hunger burning off of him, a lust so powerful taking over him ridding him of all reservations. He was starving he wanted both blood and sex and he was going to have it. I placed my hand on the handle of the door, without knocking we entered. The comforter wrapped around their waists I had pulled Lawliet into the room. I stood behind him as we both watched as Mello was sitting in Matt's laps, bucking his hips into him, tangled in each other as Matt explored Mello's body with his mouth. The dark sapphire eyes looked up at us as we watched and he smiled

"Are you just going to stand there and watch?" Matt said against Mello's neck with his eyes fixed on us

"Can you taste his blood from here, my love? Can you imagine his warm, wet, sweet crimson fluid penetrating you? He wants you to take it L, he wants you to taste him. His eyes are asking you too. To take his blood while he is in absolute ecstasy what more could be so tantalizing? You had said this is what you wanted, give yourself over to what you truly desire my love, you deserve it. Go ahead" I whispered into his ear

I watched as L pulled away from me and walked towards the couple making love in the bed. Matt had taken his hand away from Mello's back and held out his wrist. L dropped to the floor on his knees and took the wrist that had not been tainted by my own marks in his hands. I watched as L slowly licked the flesh, his tongue running against the blue veins that fluttered underneath the skin. A loud moan escaped the red head whilst he had his mouth investigating the blonde's neck and chest as he thrusted slowly and deeply into his body. Mello turned his head and looked at me as I watched my lover caress the naked arm of Matt. I could feel myself become painfully hard. I had never seen something so blissfully erotic in my life. The act of two people making love whilst the man I love gracefully teases the flesh of one of the lovers, so desperately wanting to fill his mouth with their crimson silk. My attention turned to the blonde who was still gazing at me while I had become aroused by the man resting on the floor, his fangs grazing along Matt's wrist, playfully teasing him before taking what he truly wanted. Mello extended his arm out

"It's yours if you want it" He said in a heavy breath while he continued to thrust against Matt making his red haired lover penetrate him deeper each time he bucked against him.

I could not resist, I had been aching watching Lawliet flirt with Matt's veins. I wanted so desperately to walk to him and take him while he devoured the blood but I had restrained myself. This was the first time I had got to witness my Lawliet taking what he truly wanted with no restrictions and no hesitations. He had deserved what he most desired; he had forbidden himself for so long of the lust, hunger and desire. He was a vampire who deserved to feast upon the blood of the living, he knew he could stop himself once it was enough and he knew that he would not have to kill to satisfy his hunger. I was seeing Lawliet truly free from the binds of chains that he kept himself wrapped in.

I moved to Mello and returned my gaze back to Lawliet. Matt's wrist sat in his mouth and as I took Mello's in my hand I watched as L opened wide and punctured the flesh with his fangs instantly making Matt moan and arch his back slightly which had created a domino effect, making Mello gasp and prompting me to sink my fangs into Mello's wrist.

The room became heated and moans, gasps and gently screams filled the air as my lover and I fed off of Matt and Mello while they made love. The blood that filled our mouths had come from our friends who had become so heated and so passionate about being together that they hadn't minded sharing their blood with two vampires. There was something so sinful, something so completely perverse about it but so completely erotic, the sharing of bodies and fluids, possibly being an essential part of someone's orgasm without doing anything more than biting into flesh. It was truly beautiful. I pulled away from Mello's wrist and gently placed in back against Matt's chest where it was beforehand. I walked back over to Lawliet and bent down while he licked the blood that had spilled around the flesh. I rested my bloodied lips against his ear

"You've had the blood and now the sex, come with me L, I want to make love to you" I whispered gently in his ear.

He stood up and turned to face me, lust burning in his eyes like a wild fire. He smiled at me seductively and took my hand in his and led me towards the door and out of the room so we could leave Matt and Mello to achieve the ultimate release at the thought of being feasted upon whilst in the tangles of true passionate love.

He pushed me against our door and we shared or first bloody kiss. The combination of Matt's sweet yet slightly smoky blood blended in with Mello's light spicy and heated blood was the ultimate meal. The depth of each different types of blood was so tantalizing and what made it all that more desirable was the lips from which I was sharing it with. Our kiss deepened and our tongues twisted and danced inside our mouths. He reached for the buttons on my shirt and pulled at them loosening them quickly as we exchanged bloody saliva.

His mouth pulled away from mine, he looked deep into my eyes buried the obsidian gems into my entire body and soul. The crimson streaks smeared across his cheeks and jaw shone brightly against his milky pale flesh. We were breathing the same air as his hands searched for the button and zip to the trousers that bounded my sore and throbbing cock.

"To see you give yourself over to pleasure Lawliet brings both joy to my heart and my groin, I want to be inside of you and feel you tighten around me as you cry out in euphoria, I want to hear my name escape your lips, my name moaned deeply in your seductive voice. I ache for you with every part of me" I whispered into the air that was shared between our mouths.

My orgasm pooling in the pit of my stomach dying to release was bought on by not only the crimson liquid that we had shared but the forcefulness of his hands, rubbing me, touching me, those long slender pale digits captivating me and the knowledge that my sweet Lawliet was capable of letting go of the binds that held him together to give himself over to what he truly desired, that was the ultimate arousal.

"I had tried for two thousand years to ignore my urges and I had succeeded until I met you, you were the one who made me come alive Light. I feel as if I have starved myself in fear that I would appear to be nothing more then a wild animal but you, you alone have made me see that I too deserve the right to delve into temptation" He replied

"And you do my love, you cannot always concern yourself with the priority of others, you alone have kept the vampires and humans safe and at the expense of you hiding what you want. No longer Lawliet, I do not what you to hide any longer. I love you for all that you are and no matter what it is you want, anytime day or night I will do what I can to give it to you. I owe you my existence"

He placed his hand against my cheek and neck and slowly pushed my head against the door. His mouth connected with my jaw as his other hand released me from the confines of my trousers. His graceful hand ran over my length making me moan loudly.

"Oh L" I panted heavily as his kisses became gently bites

He was in complete control over me and the more he teased me, the more he placed his bloody mouth against my flesh and lightly bit into me the more I was stirring, the more I wanted to rip the clothes from off his beautiful, innocent body, press him hard against the door and thrust myself deep inside of him and make him cum the way he had when he had made love to me forcefully and strong. To give him such an orgasmic release that was what I was going to achieve.

I grasped the thin material that covered his chest, my fingers gliding to the buttons and I quickly loosened each of them. Removing his shirt from off of his shoulders, I grasped the wrist to his hand that was against my cheek and then the other rubbing my thickened cock. I held him in my strong grip and his eyes stared into mine. Eyes filled with lust and love and eyes that looked at me with joy as I held his wrists in the palm of my hand and stripped his body of the shirt and then twisting him forcing him to the door. I released his arms as he planted his palms against the door, his chest resting hard against the wood while I undid his trousers and watched them fall to the floor.

I pressed my body against his, my lips resting against his ear and the soft jet black strands as I pulled and jerked on his cock that was thick and throbbing in the palm of my hand.

"Tell me of your love for me" He moaned as I rubbed my cock against the silk smooth flesh of his ass.

I could feel myself leak pre-cum in the excitement of having myself so close to his entrance, so close to the place that I would soon be inside of making him cry out in pleasure and joy.

"I love you L, I always have and I always will" I whispered into his ear

I grasped hold of my tumescent and hungry cock and quickly grazed it against his flesh and then without wanting to wait any longer I pushed myself inside of my no longer innocent vampire.

"AHHH OH LIGHT!" He yelled in delight as I entered him

I thrusted myself slowly inside of him, his fingers griped the door and causing it to creak as he clawed at it with strength and no inhibitions. My mouth still resting against his ear I panted heavily as he tightened around me

"To have you has been my only true desire. I love you so dearly L, eternity is not enough to spend with you"

He moaned loudly as I whispered into his ear.

"My love for you is just as strong my love" he wailed as I thrusted harder and faster into him

"Come to the bed with me" I replied

I pulled myself from out of him and eased my body away from his. He turned and placed his hands against my chest we both stepped out of the trousers we had been wearing and he placed his lips to mine. I walked backwards with my hands on his hips until the bed had been pressing against my shins and I collapsed into the mattress. As I fell L placed his knees both side of my hips and straddled me, not wasting any time he grasped hold of my moist cock and eased it back inside of him making us both gasp. Once I was back inside the heat and the tip of my member brushing along his prostate he placed his hands to my chest and held me down with force as he bucked his hips into mine, each time allowing most of my length to exit him and then thrust back in deep and hard. I reached for his creamy thighs and grasped them with a firm grip as he rode me with force and a quick pace. Lawliet in this manner, unrelenting and released from his binds, letting himself be free of conformities and still himself, intelligent, loving and mysterious. This was the true Lawliet that had been hiding for so long

I could not hold myself together any longer. I pushed against his strength and sat up. I wrapped my arms around his back and held his body close to mine

"I cannot hold it any longer L" I whispered into his chest

"Then release inside of me Light" He panted heavy

Before I even had a chance to let go of the orgasm that I had been building up inside of me I felt the sudden heat and wetness of liquid against my stomach and chest. Lawliet had cum for me and because of me and I was washed with overjoy once again. I gripped hold of him tightly and forced him to halt and I released, pouring my love inside of him.

He pulled slightly away from me and placed his hand against my cheek, smoothing over the bloody flesh with his palm whilst gazing into my eyes.

"You are never allowed to leave me, and that is a demand not a request" Lawliet said with authority in his husky deep voice

"As if I ever would, I would never leave the man I love more than existence itself I am yours as I always have been" I replied

He placed his lips to mine once more, the blood of Matt and Mello still stained across our faces, still inside the depths of our mouths.

We collapsed into the mattress and lovingly cleaned each other off with rags.

"How do you feel my love?" I asked him as I held him against my chest, our legs twisted in with one another's

"There are no words that exist that can even begin to describe how I feel in this moment. To have tasted the blood of lovers, to have you take me completely. Joy is only such a small part of what I feel. This, I never want to lose this feeling" He replied

We had fallen asleep together once more with the scent of blood, love, lust and sex in the air. It was truly a feeling that could not be described.


	13. Chapter 13

I was woken up by the sound of the bedroom door being knocked on

"It's Mello" the voice came from the other side of the door

Both of us knew it was Mello before he even knocked

"Come in" Lawliet replied

At some point during the night he had separated himself off of me and was lying as far away from me as possible with his back turned and even after permitting entrance to Mello he still didn't move from the spot

Mello pushed open the door but didn't come in.

"Near and I are leaving now" He said

I was somewhat shocked, I hadn't realized that we had been asleep all day, apparently in Lawliet's case pretending to be asleep

"It's dusk already?" I questioned

"Yeah, I wouldn't be saying we were leaving otherwise now would I?" He replied in a condescending tone

He stepped into the room and closed the door

"Listen, could you please take care of Matt, he is completely hopeless and forgets things like eating, he drives me up the wall but I do love him so will you please keep him safe" Mello asked

"Yes of course" I replied looking at the blonde who I had drank from the previous night

"Thank you, oh and thanks for last night. Fucking hot, anyway I guess I will see you both in a couple of days, or nights, whatever" He said and left the room

I listened as Matt and Mello said their goodbyes in the main hall. Despite what they did for a living they were actually rather sweet to each other and even though they argued and annoyed one another there was still a lot of love between them. Mello and Near left the mansion and Matt went back up to his room.

"L?" I questioned as I rolled back over to see what was wrong with my lover.

When I received no response I reached out, placed my hand on his waist and forced him to roll over and look at me

"What do you want?" He asked in an agitated manner

"What is wrong with you, if I have done something to upset you could tell me so I know what I have to apologize for" I replied

He just gave me a cold hard stare and suddenly got up and started to get dressed, and rather quickly too, he left the room and allowed the door to slam behind him. I already had my suspicions to what he was angry about but until he told me I was not going to let him just walk away from me. I got up and pulled on the closest clothes, unaware if they were mine or his and followed him. I rushed down the stairs and notice the study door was shut, I pulled down on the handle and entered and let the door close behind me. He was sitting in his chair, in the crouched position with his thumb to his bottom lip

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" I questioned as I closed the door

"I do not wish to discuss anything with you until I feel the need to" He replied angrily

The vampire who wrote the journal was wrong the only thing worse than loneliness was a pissed off vampire.

"L, what has bought this on, I don't understand why are you aiming anger towards me for, did I do something wrong?" I asked him

It was met with silence

"After everything I have done for you, you are just going to treat me as you do everyone else? If I have done something to upset you the least you could do is tell me instead of acting like a child and treating me like I am just another disposable person" I said to him becoming angry myself and I left the room and started to storm away

"Last night, what we did that was nothing more than a mistake, you took advantage of my guard being lowered and what we did was despicable" L's voice followed after me along with another slam of the study door

"What? You are the one who told me what you had wanted, I was only providing you with what you desired and you are going to treat me as if I forced you to do something you did not want to do. If you think last night was such a mistake then tell me which part was the mistake the part where we had drunk from people who offered us their blood or the fact that I made love to you?" I asked him

His eyes seemed to become very black, almost like oil. His voice was deep but not the low husky purr that I had been used to over the six years. He was truly angry, and by the sound of what he was saying he was more angry with himself then he was with me and I just happened to be at the receiving end of it.

"ALL OF IT! Every single thing that happened last night was a mistake I had dropped all inhibitions and that was not me. You knew that was not me last night, I had got caught up in the moment and you did nothing to stop me, you knew damn well that I would have never done anything like that, NEVER, I trusted you more than anyone else and you let me down" He half yelled at me

I love Lawliet, I love him more than anything, but in that moment I was angry with him, he had been blaming me for something that he not only asked for but he had thanked me for afterwards

"You are blaming me for giving you what you wanted? If you have any problems with what occurred last night you only have yourself you can condemn, if you didn't like what happened last night you only have yourself to blame because regardless of what mood you were in you lied to me. You told me what you desired and I gave it to you, you even thanked me afterwards so if you are going to take your anger out on anyone take it out on yourself" I replied back to him

I wasn't entirely sure how it happened or even how I angered him by speaking the truth but I had found myself pressed against a door with his hand around my throat, his grip was tight but if he was trying to intimidate me he was doing a very good job. He was extremely angered

"I am two thousand years your senior you will not speak to me like I am a commoner. I made you Light Yagami, you have no right to speak to me in such a way. You have no idea what hurt truly is" He whispered to me, his voice a deep growl and eyes black and filled with hate fire

"I do not know what hurt truly is? You have kept me around for six years knowing how much I loved you. You taunted me and teased me, you were right in my grasp because I couldn't touch you because the all mighty L doesn't liked to be touched, BULLSHIT!" I reached out and rested my hand on his chest

"You hide behind these walls and make excuses, you sink yourself in your writing and pretend that you don't have feelings and emotions, you completely ignore your every desire and for what so people wouldn't think less of you? I have been the only person who has stuck by your side; no matter what you wanted or needed I gave it to you. For six years every single damn day and night you ripped my heart out of my chest, you knew that I loved you and still I gave you everything you wanted without requesting anything in return. I do not know what hurt truly is? How about right now when the man who is supposed to love me for eternity has his had wrapped around my throat? So much for you wanting peace and justice, what's next are you going to drive a stake through my heart, you may as fucking well" I growled back at him not taking my eyes from off of him.

"WHOA! Mum and dad stop fighting"

Matt raced down the stairs and placed himself in between us and pushed. It would have been near on pointless since he was only human but somehow he managed to separate us. Our stares didn't break, he glowered at me with a cold hard stare and I was still trying to get my head around the fact that he had his hand around my throat. Finally he broke, it was about time. But it hurt like hell, not the pain around my neck, the one in my heart. I had never thought it would be Lawliet and I fighting, I never thought he would become so angry that he would act in violence. He was not the man that I had loved and knew better than anyone

"What the hell is wrong with you two? are you really fucking serious right now? L you could have killed him. Light don't bring up the past, that's just ridiculous. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you two, I really don't. Last night was amazing, there are no other words for it, it was completely indescribable and EVERY ONE involved enjoyed it so don't even go there. Sure it was a little weird but it ended up being one of the most erotic and energizing things to happen. L last night you were incredible, you allowed yourself to completely forget your troubles and you gave yourself what you wanted for the first time in what, like a million years? There is no shame in that, you lived all this time with a stick up your ass that it was about time you pulled it out and Light I do not know what you did to him to make him pull said stick out but I am glad you did and Mello is glad you did because that gave us two of the most intense orgasms EVER. What the hell were you thinking L, you had your hand wrapped around the throat of someone you love, How could you do that? I would never, ever hurt Mello like that, whether it hurt Light or not isn't the point. You created him, he is every part of you as you are of him and you treated him like that after all he has done for you? And Light you cannot stand there and bring up the past like that, what happened in the past should stay in the past, it's no concern to now and the future. Jesus fucking Christ how could you turn on each other like that when in the end you are all each other is going to have. Mello and I aren't going to be here forever one day we are going to be nothing but a pile of bones in a box but you two will be. I seriously cannot believe that you two did this to each other do you even love one another?"

"Of course I do, I love him more than my own existence, he has been the only one I have ever loved" I replied turning my gaze to Matt.

He looked over at L who also switched his gaze

"Yes I do love him, I wouldn't have turned him if I didn't" Lawliet replied

"Right, I am going to go back upstairs, you two are going to calm the fuck down and sort this shit out without violence and without bringing up the last hundred years. As your food supply I refuse to feed either of you until you get all this out of the way and say sorry to each other. We have other things to worry about then whatever this negative thing is. We have people heading to France we have to worry about and we have to be ready for war" Matt replied and left and when beck up to his room and slammed the door

"FUCKING VAMPIRES!" We both heard him yell once inside his room.

Our gazes turned back to each other.

"I cannot believe I had you around your throat, after everything we have been through and I go ahead and nearly kill you. You, out of anyone I could have done that to" Lawliet said faintly

I watched him as he slightly stumbled. I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around his chest to steady him.

"Don't worry about it, I should not have provoked you. I'm alright, somewhat shaken up but I'm alright" I replied quietly into his hair as he rested his head onto my shoulder.

"Last night was not a mistake I was just angry at myself for allowing my mind to be free and I should not have spoken to you the way that I had, I didn't lie to you Light, I was just so enraged at myself because I have spent this time ignoring what I truly wanted and when I had it I felt as if you would not see me the way that you always have" He replied

I held him tightly to my body and placed a kiss into his hair, my lips slightly grazing his forehead. He wrapped his arms around my back and gripped onto me securely. I hadn't hated him for what he had done to me, if anything I was glad that he had finally let out his anger that he had been bottling up for thousands of years. Although I felt as if it broke my heart it would not stay that way for long. I held Lawliet in my arms and felt my eyes fill with tears. I had felt like I had almost lost him and I hated myself for the way I had spoken to him, we were supposed to be spending eternity together and yet I had almost ruined it before it even started, I felt no anger towards him, only myself.

"You are a fool sometimes, I would never see you any differently then I always have. You are still the intelligent, strong, loving, protective man I have always seen you as being. I do not think any less of you for what we did last night, if anything I hold you in higher regard. You finally let yourself be you last night, you allowed yourself to be free of worry and it was indescribable. I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't mean to push you and for that I am sorry but you deserve to have what you desire L, always" I said to him as the tears trickled from my eyes, rolled down my cheeks and dripped onto his shirt. It was only when my tears had fallen that I had realized I was crying blood.

He pulled away from me slightly and placed his hands on my cheeks; he smiled gently and licked the tears that streamed from my eyes.

"Can you forgive me for what I did to you and the way I treated you? I did have a more then delightful time last night, and I should have not lashed out at you when the only one I was annoyed with was myself" He asked me

"Of course I can, I do love you Lawliet, can for forgive me for the way I spoke to you?" I asked him

"You do not need forgiving, you did nothing wrong, you retaliated in a way any man would have I am the one who had my hand around your throat. I would never imagined being the one that hurt you, I swore I would protect you and yet I am the one who cut you the deepest. I do not deserve to have you nor your forgiveness" He replied

"Well then that's quite the dilemma because you have both and you have to accept that I am not going anywhere so you can just take that you have me and my forgiveness and just live with that or I will be forced to make you accept it, although I am not entirely sure how but I would find a way" I said with a smile

He hugged me again tighter. L holding onto me like his life depended on it made all the hurt go away and I had almost forgotten what we were fighting about in the first place

"Nothing you ever say or do will make me love you any less Lawliet" I replied to him

I placed my lips to his and kissed him slowly, when I pulled away I placed another kiss on his forehead.

"Matt?" I called out to the red head that had somehow been the only reason we were not still yelling at each other

He came down the stairs and gave us both a look of disgust.

"Yes?" He asked

"Go and get yourself some food, you need to eat and after you have returned and filled your stomach you are going to train me" I said to him

"I'm going to train you?" He asked

I nodded

"I am not as well trained as yourself in weaponry and if we need to prepare for a war, despite being a vampire I may as well train with the best" I replied

He lost the look of disgust

"That's better. Training to kill people and vampires slinging around weapons, that's what being a family is all about. I will see you later" He responded and left the mansion only to come back seconds later

"I am going to need money, I can't exchange sex for food after all" He replied

Lawliet pointed to the library

"The drawer on the left, you have to lift up the bottom" He called out to the red head

Matt smiled as he left the mansion once again

"It's odd I never really considered us five to be a family" Lawliet said

"Especially when all of us have been without one for such a long time" I replied

Lawliet looked at me rather strangely

"Would you class us all as being like a family?" He asked me

"If we are my love and that's the way it is seen by all those involved then we are possibly the most dysfunctional and odd family to have ever existed, this is more peculiar then marrying and having children with your brothers and sisters. So much more peculiar" I replied


	14. Chapter 14

Matt had returned a short time later he came into the door with an armful of groceries and an unlit cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth. He entered the main hall and placed the food down onto the table and he looked at me

"Is there something wrong?" He asked

I pulled the cigarette from out of his mouth and held it up in front of his face

"Cigarettes are the leading cause of death in the UK alone, they cause cancer" I said lecturing as if he were a child

"And sexually transmitted diseases cause erectile dysfunction but that doesn't stop people from sleeping with prostitutes" He smiled at me and took back the cigarette

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of matches

"Jesus Christ when did you two suddenly becoming so parent like. I haven't had a parent in, I don't a long time and here I was thinking I had it bad with Mello commanding me around like he is some kind of hierarchy and why is it that you two lack a wood oven? You were human right, what did you eat?" Matt asked me

"There is a fire pit around the back I mostly ate vegetables and bread, I rarely ate poultry and didn't eat red meat" I replied

"So then it is your own fault that as a vampire you cannot digest blood from cattle so really if you think about it you would die if you didn't have me, so before you decide to lecture me about smoking again think about where your meal comes from vamps"

He lightly slapped me on the back and took his food and exited the room and made his way around the back to where the fire pit was that had not been used in quite some time.

"He does make quite a valid point Light" Lawliet called out from the library

"He is at the best of times the most irritating person I have ever met" I replied as I entered the library to get out the various weapons I kept hidden

"You do not mean that, they did after all take care of you when you were turned. I know very well you are quite fond of both him and Mello." Lawliet replied

"Yes I know that but he doesn't have to" I responded

I crouched down and opened up the cupboard doors and started to pull out various daggers, Kershaw and Bowie knives and forms of axes. I could feel Lawliet staring down at me and away from the paper he was writing on. I continued to stifle through the cupboards until I had collected everything that I had owned.

I started to pull each weapon from off the floor and started to take it into the main hall and placed them on the table and continued to go and forth until the library floor was once again weapon free and yet I could still feel Lawliet gazing at me. I turned around to meet his stare and walked towards the library door.

"Has something puzzled you?" I asked him

He shook his head gently and lowered his eyes back to the paper and started to re-read what he had written

"No, not so much puzzled me, more curious as to how you had bought those into the mansion without me noticing and why you have so many" He replied

"I am rather an opportunistic person Lawliet I have done quite a few things over the years that have gone unnoticed, I wait until the perfect moment when you become distracted and in depth with what you are doing and I go about my business, and I have so many because I wanted to be able to protect you should anyone try to trespass at the means of wanting to cause you harm" I replied

"Oh, and what are these other things that you have done that have gone unnoticed?" He asked me

"Well for instance on the very rare occasions that you have gone out at night I have spent my time making sure that your ink is refilled and that your quills are sharp enough to use and that you have a resupply of paper, because I knew that you would forget until you were down to the very last one because when you become lost in something that is where your mind stays. That and the fact that while you were not here I may or may not have indulged myself in self pleasure" I said as I leaned against the door frame

"And what gives you the impression that those things in particular went unnoticed?" He asked me

He looked up from his paper, gave me a quick and gentle smile and then returned his gaze to the parchment.

"You never cease to amaze me Lawliet" I said and walked back into the main hall and sorted through the weapons

Matt had finally returned from outside. He appeared well fed and reeked of not only smoke from the fire but cigarette smoke.

"I am wondering something" The red head announced when he entered the room

"What is it?" I replied

"I get that L has been a vampire for a million years but you haven't so why is it that I haven't been able to spot things like a wash tub, I get that vampires in general don't smell at least not bad anyway so if we are going to be living here I would prefer if I didn't resemble a week old deceased animal being baked under the midday sun" He said

I closed my eyes and shook my head the visual picture he created was not exactly tasteful

"Two thousand years Matt, I dare say I would not like to be around for a million years" Lawliet called out

"Yeah ok, anyway wash tub?" He looked at me

"I will show you later I had told you that we would be training, we will sort out anything you have queries about later" I responded.

Time had slipped by as I trained with Matt. It was quite the honor to see someone with such precision in regards to handling knives and axes. He had said he hadn't been quite as skilled as Mello and most defiantly was not as fast but he had learnt from him and it was only rare that a student over took his master. Matt had been sweating and panting quite heavily after a couple of hours. I had got him some water and gave him time to regain his breath

"At least you have that over the humans, you don't get worn out as easily" He panted heavily as he sat on the table. Lawliet had looked up from his paper every now and then to admire the progress.

Matt slid off the table and rolled his head from side to side making me cringe every time I heard a bone make a cracking sound. He handed me two Bowie knives and stood back slightly from me and turned around so his back was facing me

"I want to you to sneak up on me, be as silently as possible. You are going to come to a point where the person you want to attack has no awareness of your presence, as a vampire you should be able to approach me without me noticing. Take the knife and try and stab me, where ever you feel necessary, don't be concerned with me I am quite good" Matt called out

I was slightly wary but I did as he asked me to do. I was able to silently creep up on him without a single sound coming from me. I suddenly grasped hold of him and held the knife to his throat. He smiled and with a quick twist of his body he had forced me to the floor, was straddling my chest with his thighs compressing my head. He pulled the knife out from my hands and shoved the blade into my stomach. I felt the sudden pain as the blade penetrated me

He leaned into me, driving the blade deeper in. I cringed and panted as the pain ran through me with heat.

"Now if you were human that wound would end up killing you, never under any circumstances go for the throat that's what people prepare for. Go for a vital organ that most neglect, pancreas, spleen even the stomach. With enough force you can cause fatal damage" He said to me and climbed off of me

He held out his hand and pulled me off the ground. I grabbed hold of the handle and pulled the knife out from my stomach my shirt instantly becoming drenched with blood.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked him as I slipped the blade from out of my flesh and placed it back on the table

"Sure it was I was teaching you a lesson, don't go to the church if you don't like the preaching" Matt replied

I heard Lawliet let out a faint laugh from the other room.

"Don't encourage him" I called out

"You should consider yourself lucky that I wasn't Near's donor otherwise you would have had Mello to train with and I will tell you now.." Matt paused

He lifted up the hem of his shirt to revel many different types of scars on his chest and abdomen that I had not seen due to the lack of light in the bedroom the night previously

"He doesn't go easy, even on me. He is the kind of teacher you really want"

He placed down his shirt. I could feel my wound starting to heal as I took him out of the main hall and into a side entrance that had appeared as if it was not even there. It was crafted in the way the wall hand been built. I pointed over to a large golden colored tub that was resting up against the wall

"There is a well over by the horses you will find a bucket there. You will have to heat the water up on the fire pit and pour it into the tub, have fun with that" I responded with a smile

"I think I will just go drown myself in the well and if you want replenishing after the loss of blood you will make sure when I come out that I have something to warm me up" Matt replied back to me

"I am not your slave Matt I do not have to do anything" I replied as I became annoyed with him

"Well that is true but YOU did say YOU would look after ME and I AM the only reason YOU'RE not starving to death right now so I think that YOU will make sure I AM warm and YOU will make sure I do not catch a cold" He replied emphasizing his words to make sure I got the point

"Just hurry up" I replied

He smiled at me and left the mansion and around to the horses. I had started to wonder if starving to death was the better option. Matt was…Matt and he was the only person who was ever able to truly frustrate me. Of course I was sure that my tune would change if I had the opportunity to train with Mello.

He returned only a few minutes later smelling, as he put it, less like a week old animal carcass baking in the midday sun and more refreshing. He was shivering and his skin was more like a blue color then the natural light peach pink. I wrapped a spare comforter around him and while he was shivering quite severely I stripped him of his wet clothes although I wasn't exactly expecting myself to do such a thing it was my natural instinct. I wrapped him up tighter and took him into our bedroom and to the fire place that had not been used in quite some time I sat him down in front of it and pulled out a packet of quick strike lighters, found some scrunched up parchment that Lawliet had thrown onto the floor when he didn't like what he had written. After a few failed attempts I had finally got the fire going and poked at it with the poker until the flames caught onto the dried out logs.

"Stay there and get warm" I said to him and closed the bedroom door behind me

I made my way back to Lawliet in the library, he was focused on what he was writing and I sat in the chair looking down at the blood stain that had seeped through my shirt. He was rather good and quick, I was quite lucky that I had decided to train with someone who didn't hold back.

"You are quite good with him you know" Lawliet said not looking up from his paper

"Most vampires see their humans as donors and nothing more, very rarely do they care for them like they are family" He continued

"I couldn't let him freeze to death, if he dies so do I after all. Besides like you said I am quite fond of him. It's been somewhat pleasant not having an empty mansion. Although occasionally I do miss the times where it was just you and I" I replied

"I realize that you allow Matt and Mello to get on your nerves and even though they would not admit it, I am sure they are quite fond of you too, I know things were quite unpleasant to start with but those boys have been without family for quite some time they are still young, them being here probably means a lot more to them then you realize. I know they had a home together but this is the first time they have ever felt safe, and they are safe here I would not let anything happen to them and I know neither would you or Near and it is also probably the first time that they have felt wanted" Lawliet said without looking up

"Is this an obscure way of you asking me to be nicer to them?" I asked him with a smile on my face

"Not at all, you are to your own decisions Light, I am merely making a statement. But in saying that it would do no harm in thanking him" He said

This time he lifted his eyes from the parchment and placed down the quill

"I myself have to thank him, I do not know what would have happened today if he had not been here" He said to me

I stood up and walked over to my raven haired lover and pressed my lips to his forehead

"Don't worry yourself with such a thought Lawliet, it is over and done. It doesn't matter and besides you don't want Henry Sidgwick up there to come give another lecture on his philosophies do you?" I asked him

"He is rather rational and even I must admit that he comes up with intelligent idioms" Lawliet replied

"I best go make sure he hasn't set himself on fire" I said before placing another kiss on L's forehead

He rested his head back so his hair brushed my chest through my shirt

"I love you Light" He said looking into my eyes

"I love you too Lawliet" I replied and pressed my lips to his

As I pulled away I had smiled at him and reminded myself that nothing had been a disturbance that any form of arguing that day was all in my head and it did not occur. I left Lawliet be and made my way back up to the bedroom I opened the door to see Matt curled up in a ball and asleep on the floor

"You really do need taking care of don't you" I said as I closed the door behind me.

I rummaged through the dresser drawer until I had found some warm clothing, suitable for winter that was made from thick wool and cotton and another blood free shirt for myself

"Matt?" I called out to the red head asleep on the carpet

He didn't move or even make a sound. The comforter he was wrapped in was rising and falling steadily as he breathed deeply. I rested down on the floor and brushed some of the red locks from out of his eyes and pushed it behind his ear.

"Matt, wake up, you'll hurt your back if you lie on the floor" I said

"Huh?" He mumbled

"Get off the floor, you'll hurt yourself" I repeated

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and wrapped the comforter tightly around him.

"Here is some warm clothes. Put them on and get in the bed, you may as well stay in here tonight. It's starting to come in cold and you will need the fire place"

He took the clothes from out of my hands and looked up at me

"Thank you for the training today Matt, it was very helpful" I said to him

"Any time, thanks for everything. It's been quite good living here. I have only ever wanted for Mello to be safe and I know he is when he is here" Matt replied

I smiled and started to leave the room again with the clean shirt

"Did you want blood before you go?" He asked me

I shook my head

"No it's fine I'm alright, have a good sleep Matt and try not to worry I know Mello will be alright, Near won't let anything happen to him" I said before leaving the room.

I made my way into my old bedroom and changed my shirt. I had noticed the handkerchief under the bed that was rolled up in a ball. I smiled to myself and shook my head I was more than glad that the days of getting myself off were over.

I walked back out of the room and I could hear Matt already snoring. He must have been exhausted and the freezing water of the well would not have helped him either. He was so peculiar, thinking about how strange everyone that had resided in the house was, Lawliet with the way he sat and the deep husky monotone voice unique to him, Mello and his insane thirst for destruction and yet still somehow sweet, Matt and his idioms and the fact he just took everything the way it come, Near's appearance and his thoughts of his own superiority and me, I had an obsession with a two thousand year old vampire and now was one myself and even though I had forgot what family truly felt like I started to see why Matt saw us as one. We looked out for each other, was concerned for each other even though some wouldn't admit to it and we were willing to fight for each other all five of us, it was more than friendship, we were truly family no matter how dysfunctional we were, we were all each other had.

**For those of you curious as to who Henry Sedgwick is he was an English utilitarian philosopher amongst other thing who died in 1900. Hence my reference to Matt being like Henry Sedgwick….Yeah that's all..on to the next chapter which may include violence and sex but who doesn't like that.. seriously, WHO?**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: I did get a little too excited whilst writing this chapter it might get a little wild and a little out of control but I am in one of "those" moods and feeling a little frisky so things might get a little kinky and Lawliet is starting to become quite the show off, I tells ya it's the erotic drinking of the blood while Matt and Mello had sex, he is a little more…uh..kinkier then he normally would be, just read and find out.. IF YOU WISH TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER YOU ARE WELCOME TO IT WILL NOT BE DETRIMENTAL TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE EXCUSE THE SLIGHT CRAZINESS OF THIS ONE J Kisses, Emmett**

Several days had passed since Near and Mello had left and each day that they had not returned Matt had become more worried. He didn't even seem to notice the sting of my fangs when I drank from him and even more less so when Lawliet did when we had our meal the day previously. I had to admit even I was slightly nervous about the situation and found myself pacing back and forth in the library with Lawliet sat staring up at me with the look of confusion on his face. He couldn't work out why a vampire was panicking over the safety of a human when he was too accompanied with a vampire.

"Light, would you at least consider sitting down, pacing back and forth in such a manner is not going to make your concerns suddenly vanish" He said to me

"They have to be alright though, don't they? Matt has been worrying about them and it's causing me to panic also, I do not like the fact that his emotions recoil on to me" I said impatiently

"I assure you that they are fine, I have no reason the think otherwise. Please sit" He more or less demanded

I sat down and looked at Lawliet.

"Is there anything I can do for you, something to keep myself occupied?" I asked him

"No my love there is nothing I need you to do for me, although if it pleases you there is something I can do for you that might help ease some of the tension" He replied

"Please do" I simply said

He got down from his chair and walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He pushed his thumbs firmly in the middle of my shoulder blades and began to rotate them putting pressure against the muscle and bones.

"How does that feel my love?" He whispered into my ear

"Mmm that feels divine" I replied as I closed my eyes and rested my head into his chest

He continued to rub then suddenly moved his hands to the top button of my shirt, he undid it and slipped his cold pale hand through the opening and began to stroke my chest with his fingers

"And this?" He asked

"That feels even more divine" I replied

He removed his hand and walked around to the front of me and I opened my eyes to catch his gaze. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my neck and began to trail wet, soft kisses along my jugular and to the hollow of my throat. He placed his hands on my thighs and gently pushed them apart wide enough so when he pulled his mouth away from me he could rest in between my legs. It had been quite a few days since we had done anything intimate, a few kisses here and there and exchange of sweet words whispered by lovers but I had missed being able to touch his body. We had been sleeping in my old bedroom while Matt was in ours so that he would be able to remain warm and even though we had slept more or less on top of each other we had not conducted any heavy petting.

His pale slender fingers reached for the clasp and the zip on my trousers and he skillfully freed me from the confines of the cotton. He began to stroke me which caused me to moan loudly, my fingers slipped through the ink black strands of his hair as I felt the warm and moist breath of his mouth wrap around my stiff cock and he gently began to suck and lick, every so often gently grazing his fangs along the flesh. I had often thought in my human days how divine it would have felt to have Lawliet indulge me in a blow job while lightly biting against the vein and sucking the blood from the pierce of his incisors. The thought send a shiver down my spine

"Ohh God my love that is possible the most divine thing I have ever felt" I moaned loudly as he continued to caress me with his mouth. He pulled away and wiped the saliva from his mouth and stood back up before placing his knees either side of my legs and straddled me. He reached down and started to rub my hard and moist cock with the length of his pastel long digits. I closed my eyes again as he pressed his lips to my ear and kissed the soft fleshy lobe before continue down my jaw

Suddenly I felt something in my mouth

"Suck" I heard, but it wasn't Lawliet's voice it was Matt's

I opened my eyes to see what he had placed in my mouth

"Relax it's just my finger, I cut it open with a knife, waste not want not, right?" He said

While Lawliet seemed unfazed by Matt's presence and continued to stroke and kiss me, I closed my mouth around his finger and gently began to suck the blood that leaked from the wound. I saw him slightly look over my shoulder and look down to Lawliet's hand which was instantly met with Lawliet staring at Matt strangely with an eyebrow raised whilst he covered my entire length with both his hands

"I was just curious, can you blame me? I have been without Mello for three days and two nights now, I'm starting to get a little sexually frustrated and the way you are sucking on my finger like that is not helping" Matt replied and looked at me

"You placed your finger in my mouth, if you don't like the way I am caring for it then take it out" I replied with his finger still against my moist tongue

It was strange. I never would have imagined Lawliet being so open in regards to sex. I pictured him as one of the types of men that would shout and slam doors if someone was to come in and interrupt us but especially over the last few days he hadn't seemed to mind Matt coming in when we were kissing passionately. I was sure he wasn't trying to make him jealous; we both knew how much he was missing Mello.

"I have a question" Matt said finally removing his finger from my mouth

"What is it Matt?" Lawliet replied

"I assume that being both men even though you are vampires you would do the same sort of things two human men would do in a homosexual relationship right?"

"Yes of course, we don't have anything extra or lacking anything that human males have" Lawliet replied

"Well that's not entirely true you have fangs, which leads me to my next question, can you still give a good old fashioned blow job with fangs?" He asked

I smiled and laughed slightly, he was so curious almost in an innocent way. It was rather humbling

"Yes of course, it takes some practice to get used to it but in actuality you would be surprised what a difference it makes, it feels more…stimulating" Lawliet replied

Lawliet looked at me for a few seconds and then smiled

"Why Matt? Are you curious to find out for yourself what a blowjob from a vampire feels like?" I asked him

"There is nothing wrong with curiosities Matt" Lawliet replied as he began to rub me again

"I have to go now and make use of my left hand, just to let you know I hate you both right now for arousing me" Matt replied and left us to proceed with what we were doing.

"Who would have ever thought it would be that simple to get privacy" Lawliet said to me

"He must be suffering some without Mello being here, I suppose once they have returned it will be quite a while before the house isn't filled with lustful screams and moans from our favorite humans" I replied

Lawliet pressed his lips to mine giving me a soft yet firm kiss

"Do you think we were a little too unkind to him? He has been missing Mello and you of all men know what it's like to have to resort to measure like self-pleasure when you are pining after someone" Lawliet said becoming conscious to what we had just done

"What are you suggesting that I go up there and fulfill his curiosity?" I asked him

He didn't answer me

"You are not serious are you? What of all this you will be faithful to me as I will be to you? And what about Mello how do you think he is going to feel when he finds out that I relived Matt of tension and curiosity?"

"Probably no different when Matt finds out that Near and Mello have been doing the same thing" Lawliet replied

"Pardon? You mean Near and Mello have been together?" I asked with my eyebrow raised

"For someone with a vast attention span you certainly miss some things sometimes, you heard the conversation between Matt and Mello on the night that Mello and Near left the mansion correct?" He asked me

"Yes of course"

"Then you would have heard them agree that because of the length of their time apart they are to be with no one sexually except for the vampires they are currently in presence of. They had both agreed it would be hard to sustain off of masturbation when they have always had each other and Mello had stated that he would not be able to control his sexual drive and that is something Matt has always been aware of which is how the agreement came about" Lawliet replied

I looked at him strangely and shook my head

"Is that really you Lawliet? Since when have you been so open all of a sudden?" I asked him curiously

"Since the other night when we drank from them while they made love, you have to admit Light we are hardly strangers and we were a part of their sexual experience. I am only looking at this from a logical point of view. Matt has been suffering without Mello, we have both been a part of them sexually wise, Mello and Near have been together and he is curious so why not humor him and let him find out for himself?" Lawliet asked

"Well in that case I believe that you are the master at such a thing, I will probably end up hurting him so you should do it, I could drink from him while it's happening and that will leave everyone satisfied. I have to say Lawliet that this sudden change in you is rather desirable. I quite like the idea that that beautiful mind of yours is starting to become quite adventurous, we do after all have eternity together, we may as well have some fun every now and then as long as I know you are mine solely then I am open to this sort of thing" I said

"I will always be solely yours as long as you are solely mine too I have the same notion, eternity is a long time so what harm is having a little adventure" He uttered and gave me a seductive smile

I was most certainly loving Lawliet with his guard down and I was defiantly liking that he was becoming more open and unafraid to try new things

He got off of my lap and stood up he smiled at me once again and made his way out of the library and up the stairs. I could hear him knock on Matt's door

"Come in" Matt called out

"Are you still curious to know what it feels like to be orally pleasured by a vampire?" Lawliet asked

"Are you serious, you're not just testing me?" He asked

"Not at all, if you are curious and want those curiosities fulfilled I would gladly do that for you if you don't mind Light taking some blood from you at the same time" Lawliet replied

"No I don't mind" He replied somewhat nervously

I got up out of the chair and zipped up my pants so they would not fall down and quickly got to the bedroom. I had gone in to see Lawliet slowly undoing Matt's trousers, I walked around the bed and sat behind Matt, I spread my legs wide and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into me so that his back was against my chest and Lawliet removed his pants and lovingly reached out and started to rub his warm and clearly aroused cock. I could feel how tense Matt was as I removed one of my arms from around his waist and placed my hand on his forehead and gently pulled his head back and rested it on my shoulder

"Close your eyes and relax Matt, L knows what he is doing, he is very good. You will be fine" I whispered into his ear.

He melted into my chest and I gently stroked the vibrant vermillion red strands and he began to breathe slowly and deeply as he relaxed. I watched in pure desire as Lawliet took Matt's abundant and thick cock in between his thin rose pink lips and began to suck

"Ahhh oh my God" Matt moaned loudly.

I could feel him slowly grind his hips up against me, I was become physically aroused not only by watching Lawliet get Matt off but by the red head pressing his firm ass against my cock as he lightly bucked his hips. Lawliet looked up at me and smiled gently he brushed his fangs against Matt's length

"Oh fuck L that feels so good" Matt moaned

"If you keep pressing your body into mine like that Matt I will not be able to control myself, it is arousing me rather intensely that you are doing such a thing" I said to him

"Sorry it's just L feels incredible, so fucking good please don't say anything but this even feels better when Mello does it. It's so…good" Matt said trying to pace himself through the intense sucks and licks that he was receiving from my vampire.

Lawliet suddenly pulled away from Matt's cock, Matt opened his eyes and pulled away from my shoulder and Lawliet looked up into the red heads dark sapphire blue eyes

"How far do the terms of the agreement that you made with Mello go Matt?" Lawliet asked him

"As long as when we are reunited that we do not talk about anything that happened and if anything happens in the future with either of you vampires that it occurs when we are together" Matt replied

"Would you like to relieve some of the sexual tension you have built up inside of you Matt?" I whispered into his ear

"Very much so" He replied

I shifted my legs so I bought my knees up higher while I continued to rest behind him. Lawliet push Matt's knees up higher and slightly separated them. I bought Matt's head back to my shoulder and placed my lips to his and kissed his mouth softly while I kept my eyes open and watched Lawliet remove his trousers completely and approach Matt. He rested in between the open legs he placed his index and middle finger in his mouth and began to suck until his fingers were well lubricated and rubbed them against his own cock and then slowly and gently he eased his hard, thick member inside of Matt which was greeted with a loud moan and his fingers to grasp the comforter and squeeze tightly

"Are you alright Matt?" Lawliet asked him

Without removing his head off my shoulder while I gently stroked his hair he panted loudly

"Oh god yes I feel better then alright"

Once Lawliet knew Matt was ok he thrusted slowly inside of him

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" He yelled loudly as Lawliet continued to push deeper into the red head.

I placed my lips to Matt's left shoulder and pressed my lips firmly against the tough flesh, the perfect place to bite into him and only have a small amount of blood. I pulled my lips away from Matt's shoulder and pressed my lips against his hair

"You tell me when you're about release Matt and I promise we will give you the greatest orgasm you ever have had" I whispered

My words made him moan loudly and erotically Lawliet picked up the pace and made his thrusts deeper and harder into the red head. It was more than exciting for me to watch, I loved nothing more than seeing the look of lust and Lawliet's face and eyes and the sounds escaping from my donors mouth were of complete ecstasy.

"I think I'm about to cum" He said out loudly

I pressed my lips to his shoulder and waited a brief second and as Lawliet thrusted so deep into Matt it hit his prostate I bit into him and the seductive noise that escaped his mouth was not like anything I had ever heard from anyone. It was a scream, a moan, a wail and a pant all in one and he had released onto his stomach and chest. I drew in the blood from his shoulder and could feel his body tremble with delight. Lawliet pulled himself out of him and placed his lips to Matt's has he breathed heavy

"Did you enjoy that Matt?" Lawliet asked as he pulled away from the kiss

"Beyond anything I have experienced before" He said weakly

I pulled my lips away from his shoulder and licked the wound and pressed my lips to his also giving him a slightly bloody kiss and then cleaned up the mess on his chest and stomach with a rag that I had found on the floor

"Are you alright Matt?" I asked him

"Oh fuck yes, I'm just a little tired" He replied

I moved out from behind him and I watched Lawliet help place Matt's pants back on and the he pulled on his own and fastened them up

"You should sleep then prince of hearts, Mello should be back by the time you wake up"

"You two are amazing, I love you both , you are my family" Matt said softly

I gently lowered him to the bed and the moment his head in the pillow his eyes closed. I pulled up the comforter over his body and we left him to sleep

We made our way back to the library

"He really is isn't he?" Lawliet said to me

"Really is what my love?" I asked

"A prince of hearts, it's easy to like him and easier to love him" Lawliet replied

"That he is, I hope we didn't frighten him too much or make him too uncomfortable" I said

Lawliet wrapped his arms around me and held my body close to his. I pressed my lips to his sharing with him the little blood I had taken from Matt

"I think he will be just fine Light, I think he quite enjoyed that" Lawliet replied as he pulled away and licked his lips

"You know my love, I know that you didn't release and I am sure that you have the urge and since I need the practice can I interest you in some oral pleasure" I said into his ear

"I would truly be a mad man if I had rejected such an offer"

I closed the door and as he sat in his chair I dropped to my knees and I made sure that my sweet and seductive Lawliet most certainly got his release.


	16. Chapter 16

The scent of dusk was in the air in a few mere moments the sun would be completely set. I had sat in the library reading the journal that Lawliet had shown me while he continued to write his work of fiction. Matt came down the stairs and into the library

"Good evening Light" He said and kissed my lips

He went around to the Lawliet

"Good evening L" He said and proceeded to kiss him too

"Good evening Matt, did you enjoy your sleep?" Lawliet asked him

"Every much so, do you think they will back soon?" He asked us

We both raised our heads we could both smell Near and Mello close by and I breathed a sigh of relief that they were ok.

"I think if you find yourself responding to the door you will have your answer" I replied

He looked at me confused and then he heard the knock

He rushed to the front door and the moment Near stepped in followed by Mello, Matt picked him up in his arms and pressed his lips against him lovingly and held him tightly

"Thank God you're alright" He said into the blonde's hair

"I missed you so much Matt, did they take care of you alright?" He asked Matt

"Yes they did, they kept me safe and made sure I ate and allowed me to take their bedroom because it has a fireplace" Matt replied

Lawliet and I walked out and greeted Near

"I'm glad you arrived back safely" I said to Near and shook his hand

"We had a little trouble but Mello proved to be quite strong and he got the job done. He was slightly injured in the process but it wasn't detrimental to his health. He is quite the skilled warrior in actuality" Near replied

"Best kill ever, he was a fighter too so I had quite a good time" Mello replied and Matt had put him down so his feet touched the floor

"Now it is just a matter of the waiting game to see if the Royals retaliate" Near replied

"Yes, hopefully with any luck they won't but we are prepared if they do. I also have something I would like for you all to see, if you come into the study with me" Lawliet said

I wasn't sure of what he had myself but we all went into the study to see what he had for us to examine.

He pulled a piece of folded parchment from out of his pocket and opened it up, he reached over to the center of the table and grasped the quill and ink pot that sat there and pulled it over.

"I drew this up last night, it's I suppose like a contract. It states that us five in this room are family, this means that at all times we will honor, respect, love and trust one another entirely. If we are going to war then I want my family standing by my side, even though I am related to Near by blood this isn't family in the traditional sense there are no roles like father, brother etcetera we are five people who are protective and will defend each other. We all have something in common we are without family so this outlines the terms I have mentioned. There will no longer be secrets between us and we will stay loyal to one another. I will even tell you my real name which no one apart from Light knows and which I hold sacred. You are all welcome to live here in safety but of course you do not have to and as the senior household member I will swear to each of you right now that I will protect you no matter the costs, I will provide Matt and Mello with food, clothing and anything else they need and the vampires will also have anything they need. I have my successor and now I want my family. If you agree to these terms then I would like you to sign if you do not then you know where the door is but I shall still consider you friends"

I grasped hold of the parchment and I was the first to sign my name, followed by Matt and Mello, Near and finally L.

"Welcome to the Lawliet family" L replied

"Your real name is Lawliet?" Mello asked

"Yes it is my real name Mello"

"It's quite an honorable name Uncle" Near replied

We sat in the study, we had collected chairs from the rooms so everyone could sit down and we all started to share things with each other. Lawliet told the others about the time he was turned which was met with confusion about his relationship to Near. We heard about Near's history and Matt and Mello shared stories about the people they had executed and the places they had been. I shared stories about Japan and my family who I was sure had probably long forgotten me. We spent hours talking and even laughing. I had gone outside to cook the humans their dinner which I was accompanied by Mello who had told me about his time in France and wanted to thank me for taking care of Matt. We had discussed what had happened while the lovers were separated. I had come to learn that Mello had become Near's first sexual partner and we spoke about for reference about guidelines for any possible future encounters. We had gone back inside and whilst Matt and Mello ate my self, Lawliet and Near went into the main hall and we discussed the plans if a war should break out. Lawliet would contact the vampires that had resided in the UK and would tell them to be on high alert for anything that would suggest a war outbreak. We were all fully prepared for it and we were ready to win the battle and bring peace back to England. It wouldn't take them long to discover that Alezander was dead which we had found out that Mello had shot with a revolver and proceeded to take his head off with a sword. Near had told us that he would be grateful to live in the mansion as he had become quite attached to Mello and didn't like the idea of becoming separated from him, since he was too his donor.

It ended up being a night to celebrate as well as open up to each other. We truly did feel like a family and it was very much welcomed to us all. Near and I sat in the library reading Lawliet's previously released papers while L continued to write his work of fiction. Mello and Matt came in to say goodnight both Lawliet and I received a kiss from Matt and Mello had kissed Near goodnight and they made their way to their bedroom and no more than ten minutes later all three of us were looking over in the direction of their bedroom with the sounds that were coming loudly through the door.

"I am going to make the assumption that they missed each other quite dearly" Near said

"It would appear so" I replied

"I quite like this family notion. I enjoy Mello's presence and would like to get to know Matt too. But in all honesty it's going to be hard to have to say goodbye to them one day" Near said

"Yes I know the feeling we have become quite attached to them too, but it's bound to happen one day and truthfully I don't think we are ever going to replace them" Lawliet said looking at Near

"The thought of them not being around is actually rather sickening, and it is not just because they are our donors, we could get blood from anyone, it would feel rather empty without them here this mansion is so huge that it feels more like a home when all the rooms are occupied" I replied adding my opinion to Near's statement too

"Perhaps we will be privileged one day and they will want to become vampires and if not well at least we will always remember them" Near replied

All three of us seemed to sigh

"If a war happens to break out we are going to have to protect them, they are our family and too human we stand much more of a chance than them so at all cost we have to keep them safe. I know they are more than capable of taking care of themselves but I am sure like me neither of you want to lose them" Lawliet said to us

"No, not at all that would be quite heartbreaking" I replied

"It would be devastating" Near echoed

"So if anything happens Matt and Mello are our main priorities we make sure they are at all times protected and we guard them with our existence, they are our responsibilities and I would not forgive myself if anything were to happen to them that would cause their deaths" Lawliet said

"Agreed" both Near and I replied simultaneously

"I made Mello my lover over the time we were in France, I have a lot of respect and love for him. I know he is loyal to Matt but a part of him belongs to me too, I would rather share him then not have him at all and if I lost him, I do not think I would be able to control my anger" Near said

"We are the same with Matt, we are both emotionally attached to him, to not have him here, well I don't know what would happen" I replied

Silence fell in the room again and we continued to read. We had hoped that the Royals would assume that Alezander was killed or write it off as a disappearance and the treaty would resume as it was supposed to be. We all wanted peace and that was what we were aiming for no matter we had to do we had to regain peace to England and for all vampires and humans.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" We heard Mello yell and then a slam of the door

We all cringed not knowing which one of us was going to suffer the wrath of Mello who could be best described as emotional and over reacted to most things. We heard his feet in the stairs heavily and he came into the library

"HEY SNOW WHITE! WHAT'S THE DEAL HUH SOME LOVER YOU ARE, MATT GOT TREATED LIKE FUCKING ROYALTY HERE AND ALL I GET IS A PISSY FUCK SESSION AND YOU DRINKING FROM ME!" Mello yelled looking at Near

"What are you yelling about now?" Near asked the infuritated blond

He growled and folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot on the floor

"Matt not only was made love to but he also got his cock sucked which he described at the best feeling in the world, so..WHERE IS MINE!?" he stayed calm for a few seconds

"Mello I—"

"SAVE IT, GOD CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Mello barked cutting off Near and stormed back upstairs

"Humans" all three of us said and shook our heads

We all retired for the night, L and I hadn't slept in a couple of nights and Near had been staying awake all day and sleeping at nights so he could spend more time with Mello.

Lawliet and I sat in bed I was reading while he was writing, I had got to read through his papers he had published and if I could blush I know I would have after reading the way he spoke of vampire and human relationships. He mentioned the lust and the desire he felt towards his human, as he referred me as, and he had gone to speak of the more time we spent together he had started having erotic and lustful dreams about me. It was quite the eye opener. Matt and Mello had sat up talking for a short time before Mello had made his way into Near to lecture him some more and then finally getting what he wanted which was met with similar sounds to the ones that Matt had made when we were with him. Besides Near each of us more or less had two lovers, except Matt who had three and while it would have been strange to most, for all involved it was actually quite sensual and even though L and I were devoted to each other as were Matt and Mello there was still something exciting that we had such a vast sexual and emotional spectrum.

I placed down the book of L's theories about human and vampire relationships and watched him while we wrote more of his fiction.

"Lawliet?" I called to him in an inquisitive tone

"Yes my love?" He replied without taking his eyes off of the paper he was writing on with the quill he held between his thumb and index finger

"Do you ever wish you had a different life, that you weren't vampire and was with a female and had children and what is classed as a normal life" I asked him

I hadn't been asking that question for any particular reason, I was more curious to know if he had preferred something different to what he had. It wasn't exactly a traditional vampire life to not only have a successor who was also a lover and male but also have a secondary lover that was also male.

"Not at all, the thought has never crossed my mind in actuality. I have never had a preference to males or females I always had the thought of whoever I fell in love with was who I fell in love with regardless of gender and honestly I do not think I would have made a very good father I am much to child like myself. As for being a vampire, in the beginning yes I would have preferred not to be a vampire but I grew accustomed to it over time and I quite like being a vampire, it doesn't particularly cause any disruption to my life and my life is a vampire is pretty tame compared to most" He replied

"Oh, what do you mean by that?" I asked him curiously

"Well most vampires are rather, chaotic I suppose the best word is for it. Very few show discipline and most would not even consider having a successor because of the thought of being tied to someone for eternity. It may seem peculiar that I have a successor who is also my lover and male and also another lover who happens to be male but that is still rather timid. Most vampires just jump from one lover to the next, I suppose much like a paid whore except they do not get paid for it" He replied while he continued to write

"So then it would seem our situation is rather domesticated then, does it even bother you that you will never be like other vampires though? I mean you wouldn't have the worry about protecting every one, you wouldn't have to worry about keeping the peace. You could be with whoever you want whenever you want and without a male lover constantly asking you pointless questions" I continued

He smiled at me and shook his head

"No Light I would never exchange this life for the one of a vampire whore. Regardless of how others see me and look up to me I wouldn't have you and you are what matters most to me followed by everyone else in this house. If I had that life I would miss out on all of this and this is what I love. Despite it can be a little disordered and loud but it's lively and interesting and it's been good for me. I feel like I am no longer closed up and I feel like I can give into desires and urges without being frowned down upon. Having Mello, Matt and Near here as well as you and I has bought me out of my shell and I had forgotten what it truly meant to be Lawliet, and I quite like this new me and besides I would never give you up for anything in this world I love you much too dearly" He replied

"I love you too Lawliet, you are my everything" I replied

He smiled at me

"Would you like to hear something I wrote for my non-fiction-fiction?" He asked

"Yes of course"

"I gazed upon his golden-pink flesh it almost seemed to glimmer under the candle light as if he had the most beautiful of diamonds imbedded underneath his skin. I reached up and brushed the strands of his chestnut brown hair, so silky and smooth it felt as if I were cradling molten chocolate between my fingers. His eyes met mine and I could feel the liquid fire roaring inside of my core, wanting to touch him so desperately, to have those tempting soft pink pillows pressed against mine and to feel his heart beating against my hand as I lovingly danced my fingers on his bare chest. Before I could make my move, before I could take him completely he rested his hand against my pale cheek and whispered "I love you" to me in the sweetest voice, and it was then I knew that he would become the man I would spend eternity with" Lawliet read off the paper

"Lawliet, that was beautiful. I really do not know what to say, thank you my love, I never realized I was a muse for you" I replied completely flattered and honored that he thought of me that much to base a character on me

"You have always been my muse my darling, everything I have ever written is because of you. I love you so dearly Light, I really do. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you" He said to me

He placed his parchment and quill down and lay down with me. We shared gently soft kisses and eventually we fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to a sound down stairs; I figured it must have been one of the others. I pulled Lawliet off of me gently and rested him on the mattress. I pulled on my pants and shirt and made my way down stairs.

"Is that you Mello?" I asked

Mello often got up in the middle of the night to get a drink and go back to bed. When I heard no response I went to the front door and opened it. I stepped outside and that was when I could hear the sound of footsteps around by the horses. The villager I had borrowed black beauty had already taken her so I knew it wasn't him. The scent was defiantly human and as I made my way around to the horses I felt a sudden sting in my back and something burning my flesh. I turned to see who my attacker was but suddenly everything went black and I had passed out with the feeling of my skin being burnt.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up with an intense pain running through my body. It felt as if my blood was being boiled and every single organ in my body was being fried. Whatever was running through my veins was not blood and I started to regurgitate on the concrete floor beneath me. I had realized that I was restrained in a chair with handcuffs.

I tried to struggle but every time I moved my hands I could feel another burning on my wrists.

"Oh your awake well that's pleasant I had thought I had accidently killed you before the plan had even begun" I heard a voice in the corner of the room I was restrained in

I looked to the direction of the voice. A voice that sounded somewhat familiar but yet different, it was almost like Lawliet's but with a psychotic twist.

"Who are you?" I said, my voice was harsh and sounded scratchy

"Now that is not how this works Light, I am the one who asks the questions and you answer them but I suppose it would be quite rude of me if I didn't introduce myself" He said

He moved from the corner and came towards me, abruptly the light of a lamp shone and the man suddenly stood in front of me and my mouth dropped and my eyes widened. Lawliet? No he looked much like him but his eyes were a scarlet red and he looked sincerely insane.

"My name is Beyond I am an ancestor of the vampire Lawliet, given he has no knowledge of me but listen up because you're going to want to hear this"

I started to feel like I was slipping out of unconsciousness. I felt a cold and hard hand slap my cheek with force which bought me straight back to reality.

"Hey stay with me, like I said what I have to say you will want to hear this. You see I would like nothing more than to kill my ancestor he is a disgusting excuse of a being to my family heritage. I have injected you with pure liquefied silver so you have I would say three nights, four including this one until you are dead. In the meantime your friends are going to be told where you are. They will have a choice between your life and Lawliet's I suppose it can't really be called a life. And what will happen to your humans? You see I know everything about you, I know the vampire and human that travelled to France and they killed Alezander Lycan, which was all according to plan. So now you're caught up all that is left for you is to die"

"I would rather die than see anything happen to any of them" I said as aggressively as possible

"Well you never know you might get your wish, see I know that if you die Lawliet will end up killing himself. I know what you mean to him and if he comes here I will kill him so either way he dies and I am happy" The man who called himself Beyond answered

I was in an intense amount of pain and I had realized I was going to die in this room. I had wished I had made love to Lawliet, I wish I had told Matt, Mello and Near how much they meant to me. I could feel my head get heavy again and once again I had passed out.

I hadn't known how long I had been out for but when I awoke I could hear the sounded of heavy footsteps and shouting. I could hear the psychotic Beyond's voice demanding for more guards to make their way to the front entrance. I suddenly saw the door swing open. My hands were released from the handcuffs around my wrist. He placed his arms around me and tightened and put him in a head lock and felt him drag me out of the room. I didn't even have the strength to fight him; he pulled me hard and choked me quite aggressively. We entered another door into an empty hall that was lit up with candles. He dropped me to the marbled floor and he sat in a large throne, the only thing that was in the large room. I felt my stomach ache again and I had regurgitated once more. I was dying I could feel my body slowly die and I had not had any blood in quite some time. I could feel bloody tears roll down my face and drip onto the floor. The doors we entered in opened again and as much as I wanted I couldn't even smile when I saw the four men I had adored. Matt and Mello armed with axes and swords all the weapons soaked in blood. Lawliet and Near had blood smeared on their faces and clothes

"Lawliet get out of here" I tried to say loudly

"I'm so glad you made it Lawliet" Beyond said wickedly as he made his way towards the men

The look on their faces was more surprising than mine had been.

"Light, my love ,hold on alright I will get you out of here" Lawliet said to me, his voice shaky and he had looked exhausted

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Mello yelled loudly

"Oh you're a charming gentlemen aren't you. I am Beyond and unfortunately for you Light has oh maybe a few hours and he will be dead, you took much too long to get here. I don't feel like wasting time so it is simple I want you Lawliet dead" Beyond said

"Matt go to Light" Lawliet said looking at the red head

Matt rushed to me and cradled me in his arms

"Hey hold on ok, you have got to pull through" Matt whispered to me

Mello stepped forward but was quickly grasped by Near

"LET ME GO NEAR, I'M GOING KILL THAT FUCKER!" Mello yelled

"Mello it is ok, what do you want with Light?" Lawliet asked him

"I do not want him, I just knew if I took him you would come it's you that I want. You are a disgrace to our bloodline and I want you gone. I am a distant relative and I want your name wiped from my family tree, if your dead then I am happy" Beyond replied

My attention suddenly left Beyond and Lawliet and all I could hear was the sound of Matt's voice

"Light listen to me you are going to have to drink alright, you are starving" Matt said to me

"You have to get Lawliet out of here he is going to kill him" I said to Matt

"I won't leave you Light, you mean too much to me and you are everything to Lawliet, you have no idea what he has been like these past few days, he needs you, ok. I need you we all do. Besides who is going to give me the greatest orgasms ever" He said smiling at me

He brushed his hand over my cheek and pressed his lips to mine

"That's from Lawliet, now drink Light please"

He held his wrist to my mouth and pushed it against my fangs, I opened my mouth as wide as I could and bit down hard into his wrist he let out a faint yell as I began to drink from him. I could feel the crimson liquid that I had been starved of trickle down my throat. The taste was so divine, so lovely. I wanted more but I pulled away from his wrist, blood pouring from my mouth and running down my chin and neck. I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head and my body started to convulse

"LIGHT!, LAWLIET! NO COME ON PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME LIGHT!" Matt yelled

My eyes closed and I felt myself fall into a sleep.

"Is he alright?" Mello's voice echoed inside of my mind

"I wish I knew he has been out for quite a few days, I don't know what more I can do for him. I don't what I am going to do if I lose him" Lawliet replied

"Is there anything I can do, I could give him some of my blood" Mello said

"No, thank you anyway Mello, you should do be with Matt and Near, make sure if they are ok" Lawliet said

His voice complete void of anything except sadness

"Lawliet?" I said as I opened my eyes and looked at him

"Oh Light, thank God. I thought I had lost you my love, how are you feeling?" He asked me

I slowly sat up and that's when I realized I was sitting in our bed in our mansion

"I am not entirely sure, I feel ill but almost as if I am in a trance. We are really home?" I questioned

I had no idea what was happening, I wasn't sure if I had dreamed everything or if I had hit my head on something severe.

"We are at home my darling, Mello went a little insane and he brutally murdered Beyond. Near and Matt had got slightly injured and you have been asleep for the last two days" He said to me softly

"What happened to me?" I asked him

I was still unaware of what had happened to me, I couldn't not remember much at all but Lawliet was with me now and that is what mattered to me.

"You had been injected with silver, if it weren't for Matt you would have been dead he must have got to you just in time. Light I felt like I had my heart ripped out and I had worried it was too late, I ended up killing a lot of people as a matter of fact the Royals no longer exist. Light I am so sorry I should have got to you in time I am so sorry" He said

Blood had begun to leak from his eyes and they dripped down and landed onto my hand.

"Lawliet, darling, I am going to be ok" I said to him

I placed my hand against his cheek and bought his lips to mine even though it had hurt me like hell and I had felt like I was getting repeatedly stabbed but I needed to kiss him. I needed to know he was really there and I was really feeling his bloody tears drip onto my hand.

"Matt and Near got injured?" I asked him as I pulled away from his lips

"Yes but they are going to be alright Light, they just need some rest. I love you Light, I love you so dearly" He said he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"I love you too Lawliet, Mello? Is he ok?" I asked

"Mello he is more than ok, he is a little worried about you, Matt and Near. In actual fact he is probably the reason we all made out alive. He would make a very good vampire Light. He is quite incredible" Lawliet said

"Did anything bad happen to you?" I asked with worry in my voice

"No my love I am perfectly alright, I needed to be so I could get you out of there. Light I want you to promise me something" He said sternly

"Don't get out of bed before dawn by myself?" I asked with a smile

He smiled and looked down at me

"I was going to say next time stay in bed and don't be so damned curious" He said

I pressed my lips to his again

"Could you ask Mello to come in here please darling?" I asked him

"Of course"

He placed a kiss on my forehead and left the room. Mello came in few moments later he smiled at me and sat on the bed next to me

"You're a stubborn bastard aren't you?" He said to me

"I try, Mello what you did in there I don't know how to thank you" I said

"Hey we are family, besides that was probably the most fun I have ever had. Besides it's not me you should thank, if it weren't for my red headed lunatic you would have been a puddle of blood and whatever else happens when a vampire is exposed to silver. I'm glad you are alright" Mello responded

"Are they awake?" I asked him

"Yeah they are awake, but I would avoid Near, he is sulking cause I yelled at him for nearly getting killed but he will be alright, he will get some blood have a little sexy time, he will be fine" Mello replied cheekily

I placed my legs over the bed and stood up I swayed slightly but I was alright

"You alright there vamps?" Mello asked

"Yeah I'm alright Mello"

Lawliet came to my aid and held me up while I walked towards Matt and Mello's bedroom and Mello opened the door

"Hey Hero there is someone here to see you" Mello said sitting beside Matt and brushed some of his red hair away from his eyes

"Huh?" Matt said sleepily

Mello smiled and shook his head at Matt

"There's someone here who wants to thank you for saving his life" Mello replied

Matt opened his eyes and he sat up and smiled at me

"You're alright" Matt said to me

"Yeah I'm alright Matt thanks to you, you saved my life" I replied

Matt got up out of the bed and he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly

"I was really worried about you, don't ever do that to us ever again you stupid vampire, you scared the absolute shit out of all of us" Matt said to me

"Don't worry do not have the intention of doing such a thing again" I replied

I was safe, I had my Lawliet. Matt, Mello and Near were safe and with the Royals gone Lawliet was finally going to have the peace he always wanted.


	18. Chapter 18

**Two Years Later**

"I can't believe I have to say goodbye to you" Mello said staring into Near's stormy grey eyes

"I won't be forever Mello that I promise you" Near replied

We had stood in the main hall; we were saying our goodbyes to Near. He had decided he was going to go travelling and try and find his perfect successor and a lover of his own we had all been slightly disappointed that we were losing one of our family members but Near was ready to continue his bloodline. Lawliet stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder.

"I had a wonderful time with you Mello and I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me" Near replied

"Be safe ok and don't be afraid to kill someone if they piss you off"

Near placed a kiss on Mello's forehead

"Don't ever change" He said

"Be safe Near" I called out to the white haired man

"Take care of yourself and write to us" Lawliet responded

"Thank you for making my Mello happy" Matt said

"I will miss you all" Near said as he left the mansion and into the night

As Near left it truly put a black cloud in the mansion, even though he had said it would not be forever neither of us expected to see him again.

The four of us sat on the bed with the fire burning. Mello had been resting in between Lawliet's legs with his back to L's chest and Matt had been lying in between my legs with his head resting on my thigh as I was stroking his vibrant red hair. We had all been somberly quiet since Near had left and with the thick heavy snow outside it had been coming in cold and I had to admit that even though it was quiet it felt nice with us four on the bed just sitting together in the warmth.

Winchester had been peaceful since Lawliet, Mello, Matt and Near had annihilated all of the Royals including the psychotic Beyond. I had learnt from Lawliet that Beyond had set everything up, he knew that Alezander would be killed and it was all so he could get rid of Lawliet because he believed he tainted their family history. But since the demise of the Royals there had been no more vampire deaths and the UK was in peace again, at least for the time being. Lawliet had achieved his ultimate dream and he had become more relaxed and not only were we having a beautiful relationship between us but we had also been very much in love with Matt and Mello we were all extremely close and Near always felt like the odd one out though he was connected with Mello he wanted to find love for himself.

"Lawliet?" Mello questioned

"Yes Mello"

"You both love us don't you?" Mello asked

Mello rested his head against Lawliet's chest and looked up at him. Lawliet connected with his light blue eyes and kissed Mello on the forehead

"Yes Mello we do love you both, very dearly" Lawliet replied

"And you wouldn't replace us?" Matt asked me

"I doubt very much that we would be able to replace you two, it would be hard to find two men like you" I replied

Lawliet looked at me and smiled I knew straight away that he had the same thought as I had. Matt and Mello were trying to inconspicuously get to a point.

"Even when we are nothing but rotten corpses in boxes?" Mello asked

He lifted Lawliet's hand and Mello placed his hand to L's and they interweaved fingers. The color contrast was beautiful, Lawliet's pale flesh against Mello's light peach pink skin that had a tint of a very light tan.

"Why would you even ask that Mello? You know very well that Light and I love both you and Matt dearly we don't want the idea of your deaths in our minds. It will break our hearts to lose you" Lawliet said

The thought of their deaths really did hurt, we knew it would eventually happen but we tried to avoid the thought. We would miss them both so dearly, we really did love them and we knew that they had loved us.

"We don't want to die, I mean before it was different. We were doing dangerous jobs and we knew that one day or another we would probably end up dead and truthfully we probably didn't even care, I mean we had each other and that was worth fighting for but since we have been a part of your lives we have not only been helpful but we feel like we are wanted and neither of you condemn us for what we have done and probably what we will end up doing. We're happy being here and we are happy with you both and the truth is we have been talking about it for the last few weeks. We don't want to leave you" Mello replied

I looked at Lawliet again and our eyes met. He could read in my heart the same what I could read in his. We never honestly thought that this day would come. Mello and Matt had never once even suggested that they wanted to be turned; in fact we thought it was the last thing on their minds. We had been so used to them being a part of our existence and not to have them it would have been heart breaking.

"Are you asking us to turn you?" I asked looking down at Matt

Lawliet looked at Mello and we waited for their response

"We know that you rely on us for food but maybe we could find another way so you get blood, we could harvest bodies for you" Mello said

He made us both smile

Matt pulled himself up so that he was resting his back into my chest. He was sitting the same way Mello was against Lawliet.

I placed a kiss against Matt's neck and he cocked it to the side so I could trace more of a patch

"You truly want this Mello?" Lawliet asked the blonde

Mello pushed his body harder against Lawliet's

"As true as I am aroused right now" Mello replied

"Matt?" I questioned

"What Mello said" he replied

I looked at Lawliet

"We will be back in a moment, stay put" I said and kissed Matt on the head

Lawliet and I made our way down stairs. I grasped him in my arms and pulled him close to my body

"What do you think my love?" I asked him

He pressed his lips to mine and slipped his tongue into my mouth brushing the wet muscle against my fangs. I rested my hands on his chest and walked him back into the wall. I pinned him against the bricks and made him look into my eyes. I smiled at him and reached for the waist band of his trousers

"Do you believe that they are ready for it?" He asked me

He moaned loudly as I slipped my hand under the waist band and started rubbing his hard and throbbing cock.

"I truly think they are, I can't be without them Lawliet and I don't think you can either"

"I really can't my love, I do love them as do you and I don't want to lose them" He panted heavily as I began to jerk him off hard and fast

"Then do you think we should do it darling?" I asked him

"Oh God yes" He gripped hold of me and moaned into my ear

I kissed his neck firmly with a moist and hard kiss

"Library" He moaned again

He grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me into the library. He pushed me hard against the table and began to unlatch and unzip my pants

"Lawliet?"

"Yes my love?"

He replied as he reached for my cock and started to rub the hard length

"I love you" I said panting heavily

"I love you too" He replied

He yanked down my trousers and pressed his lips to mine. Our kiss deepened and as we exchanged saliva I reached for the waistband on his pants and pulled them down

"I want to make love to you Light" Lawliet purred deeply

We removed our trousers completely and tossed them aside. He placed his hands on my hips and lifted my body onto the table. He leaned into me and I wrapped my legs around his waist he grasped hold of his cock and rubbed it against my heated entrance

"Ohh Lawliet I want you so desperately" I moaned

He pushed himself inside of me and thrusted into me deep and hard

I snaked my arms around his neck and held him close to my body as he grinded his hips into me.

"Lawliet" I moaned loudly as he continued to push himself inside of me, the head of his cock brushed against my prostrate which sent my entire body into tremors

I couldn't describe the feeling that was rushing around inside of me, the intense pleasure, the feeling that I was going to explode with such force having my sweet Lawliet burying him deep inside of my heat. Each moan that escaped my lips was pushed out with complete ecstasy.

"Harder Lawliet" I panted deeply

He heard my request and thrusted into me harder and faster. I pressed my lips to his and we wrapped our tongues with one another's. I pulled away once I could feel my orgasm peak

"I'm going to cum my love" I moaned deeply

"As am I darling" He moaned just as loudly

He grinded into me a few more times until I felt the heated white liquid shoot onto my stomach as I finished my orgasm I felt Lawliet release inside of me. I tightened around him as he rode out his warm release. I pressed my lips to his again and kissed him gently, our warm breathes tangling in with each other's. He pulled away and dropped to his knees and cleaned off my stomach with his wet and warm tongue. Once I was cleaned up we both pulled our trousers back on and did them back up. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into me

"I love you so dearly my love" I whispered into his ear

"I love you too Light, We should let our humans know we made our decision. Are you ready for this?" Lawliet asked me

"Yeah I am ready, you will guide me won't you?" I asked him

"Of course, I would never leave you when you need me Light" He replied

He took my hand and we made our way back upstairs and back to the bedroom. Matt and Mello had both fallen asleep it was fortunate that the bed was so large. Lawliet hand climbed in next to Mello and I laid next to Matt.

"Who would have ever thought there would end up being four vampires living in a mansion" I said

"I wonder what the pun is?" Lawliet asked me

"We are going to have these two as vampire lovers?" I questioned

Lawliet smiled at me and actually let out a soft laugh

'They aren't so bad, besides it's a bit too late when we already love them" Lawliet replied

I spooned Matt from behind and closed my eyes

"We really are one peculiar family" I mumbled before falling asleep

**Well that's it guys, Thank you to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed it means a lot to me. I have another thought for a fan-fic but I'm not entirely sure how long it will take before I post it up. Any way thanks again Kisses galore, Emmett xx**


	19. SURPRISE!

HELLO EVERYONE! long time no see, I have had a pretty crazy life recently and because I haven't been on and I feel bad for not getting to your reviews and such I have decided that (drumroll please) Blood Love and War will have a sequel. I forgot how much I loved this fan fic when I wrote it and I think it's really time to get it kick started again

Thank you, everyone for your reviews, favourites and follows you have no idea how much this means to me especially the awesome comments I had on the sex scenes lol OMG you made me blush...although I can't take full credit for them when you have this particular sexual orientation you learn a few things over the years and I am sure you don't wanna hear the rest of that. Anyway once again thank you so very very much I love you all Kisses galore, Emmet


End file.
